Dawn of Justice
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in another world after being sent into an oblivion by Voldemort. Tasked by Death, he must defeat the immortals who have cheated Death and restore balance to the world. He will shape the world to come, for no one is ready for the brilliance of Harry Potter. Harry Potter/Talia al Ghul/Helena Wayne/Kara Zor-El Pairing!
1. Within Shadows

**Dawn of Justice**

 **I own nothing! Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling, and D.C. Characters are own by D.C. Comics/Warner Bros This Fic Was created solely for fun and enjoyment. Not for profit. Please Enjoy!**

This chapter has been re-edited

Author Note: With this new style of writing I'm doing, (thanking my friend who introduced me to it) I'm going to discontinue **The Shadow Order** in place of this story. I will try to make it better than my original. I can't find myself to edit the previous chapters as it disrupts me when I do. I Hope everyone enjoys.

Unfortunately, there will be no Damien Wayne. I know he's a unique character from a love affair Talia and Bruce Wayne had, but I don't like his role too much.

Harry Potter finds himself in another world after being sent into oblivion by Voldemort. Tasked by Death, he must defeat the immortals who have cheated Death and restored balance to the world. He will shape the world to come, for no one is ready for the brilliance of Harry Potter. Harry Potter/Talia al Ghul/Helena Wayne/Kara Zor-El Pairing!

Talia al Ghul will be 20 years old in this! (Not 40 like Batman. She won't be a MILF.)

Helena Wayne will be starting as 17/18 Years Old.

Kara Zor-El will be starting at 17 Years Old.

This story (Universe) takes place in Young Justice Earth-16 with some slight difference.

Character priority is with Young Justice Universe, but you will see story arcs from other DC storylines as well as own.

I should warn you all before you read this story. I do know much about DC, but I'm not that big on it, there are only a few characters in DC I follow. I have for almost all my life leaned more towards Marvel. I'm still writing this

I will also warn you guys right now. I'm not big on DC. I lean heavily on Marvel. So I will do my best to keep this story enjoyable.

Also note, that tomorrow's Avengers Battleground update will be the last of the year. The reason why is because I'm going to go back and re-edit the chapters to make them better and more readable. So I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 01: Within Shadows**

 **May 02, 1998**

Harry was floating around aimlessly. If this was death, then this wasn't so bad. He couldn't help but laugh, even though he couldn't at the moment. The look on Voldemort's face was almost priceless.

Voldemort believed in the magical luck of seven. Believing his seven Horcrux would bless him. If he thought in good luck, then he should have been aware of bad luck. For thirteen was considered by many, to be a very unlucky number. For that's how long it took for him to be revived again.

After Voldemort's rebirth, he lived for another three years until the Battle of Hogwarts where he was not only defeated by the defenders of Hogwarts, he was vanquished this time for good. Harry had engaged the Dark Lord directly and had kept him distracted while Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor in his year and one he considered to be a good friend, took the head of Voldemort's beloved snake Nagini which resulted in the Dark Lord once again, being mortal. Harry quickly finished the Dark Lord off, by using his infamous signature spell 'Exelliarmus' upon Voldemort as the Dark Lord used his own signature curse 'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort was wielding the Elder Wand even though he wasn't the wand's master, Harry was. For this, Voldemort's own curse rebound upon him and destroyed. Voldemort started to turn into black ash and launch one last curse before he died, a curse that should have sent Harry into oblivion.

This is how Harry Potter found himself floating around in an endless sea of darkness. Harry long lost his glasses, though he had no need for his glasses as there was nothing around him for him to see. Harry just floated around endlessly unable to move let alone turn his head. He merely remains afloat, wondering where this journey was going to take him.

Harry began to rethink his life and the many mistakes he had made. Wishing he could make amends for his mistakes, for the things he did wrong, for the people who had to die to protect him. He wanted he could go back and not be so stupid and selfish only caring about his own desires and happiness. Sirius would still be alive. Teddy would have his parents; Remus and Tonks. All the families torn apart by this war would be whole again. Harry should have been wiser and smarter; foreseeing the outcome long ago. In his haste, he nearly allowed Tom Riddle to succeed.

Harry wasn't if it matters or not. All he knew was he completed his mission. He fulfilled the prophecy. Voldemort was vanquished. The wizarding world could finally have peace again without the fear of Death Eaters and Voldemort terrorizing them.

He knew this because before Harry revealed himself, he watched almost every Death Eater crumbled before the Hogwarts defenders. Bellatrix Lestrange was the last to fall, yet to Harry's surprise, it took the combined efforts of Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, and Draco Malfoy to bring her down. Draco siding with the Hogwarts Defenders was a surprise for everyone. Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy quickly join the Hogwarts defenders by bringing down the Lestrange Brothers. Harry was sure they would be forgiven for being Death Eaters. Seeing how they were finished with serving the Dark Lord.

The day was won. That's all that mattered. Harry could finally die and see his parents, to see Sirius and Lupin, and perhaps for the first time in his life, would eventually be at peace. Harry smiles as he closes his eyes and embraces his death.

"How interesting," a feminine voice said causing Harry to reopen his eyes.

It was suddenly strange to be able to see so clearly, yet he could see correctly, no – even better than what he could see without his glasses. Floating above him was a remarkably beautiful woman. She was wearing a black robe that appeared almost like it was moving in the wind, or in water – either of the two. Her hair was black, darker than Harry's and it was floating around slowly as if she was submerged in water. A black cloth was over her eyes, indicating that she was unable to see – Harry got the feeling Death could see him better than he could see her.

"Death," breathed Harry in what could only be described as a low whisper. Yet Death heard him as she gives him a smile. She wasn't wearing any lipstick, and she did look pale. Not like Voldemort which seemed both sickening and disturbing, but she appeared to be much healthier than what Voldemort was.

"Harry James Potter, you have been very interesting. I must say in all the eternity I've been alive, few as young as you have truly embraced their own death in – shall we say – honorary way. I would know this well. For I live longer than time itself. You are so noble, so humble, so gifted – and yet so sad," said Death in a voice in what could only be described as an echo; for her voice appeared from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Are you here to claim me?" said Harry. He had no real regrets left. Just as his ancestor did before him, he was ready to embrace death as a friend.

"You are an interesting one. You are also a unique case; seeing how you have accepted death, the truth is – I have not come to claim you." said Death.

"I don't understand, I died. I'm ready to move on, to the next great adventure," said Harry repeating Dumbledore words.

Death lets out a giggle, it sounded like a child's giggle with a chilling feel to it.

"I told you, you're very interesting. You have entered my domain, the spell Tom Riddle used on you, was known as Death Gate. It banishes the caster to my domain. In most cases, they die instantly. A risky gamble when the Dark Lord attempted to kill you. What he didn't understand, and failed to understand, because of his own mistakes and errors, he made you a special case. For you cannot die in this realm any more than he can pass on." proclaims Death.

Harry slowly took this in. He then opens his eyes as wide as they could go. The sudden realization was crashing down upon him.

"I can't die in this realm? What does that mean? I'm going to be trapped here forever?" asked Harry quickly and in almost one breath.

"Oh no." Death said as she shakes her head. "You cannot stay here. If you do stay, you will cease to exist. Never able to truly die, yet unable to pass on. It's dangerous and cannot be allowed to be permitted. Yet you have to move on." said Death softly.

"Then, that means – " said Harry slowly as he begins to smile. "I can go back."

Death again shakes her head.

"No, you cannot. You have been banished from your world. I also cannot send you back without risking it will disrupt the balance. For instance, if I send you back to your universe, you could be stuck at that moment for eternity or be trapped in a time loop with no end. Or worse, you will cease to have ever existed, and your world will have a rewrite in history. I cannot send you back; because you see – the Death Gate Spell – can also send someone to another universe." said Death.

"To another universe. Don't tell me – " began Harry as he attempts to stand up before forgot he couldn't as he was in an empty vacuum of space. "Dumbledore is a Dark Wizard?!" thinking that he was going to be sent to a new world where Dumbledore was a Dark Lord.

"You think your world is the only world that exists. This place, this domain, exists outside of one law, and that is the law of the time. Time does not flow here, so you're trapped at that moment you were sent here. However, another advantage of this is that I am connected to the multiverse. An infinite number of worlds and universes that exists outside of your world. I can send you to such a world. A world, where I need – let's say – a champion."

"What do you mean?" asks Harry in a rasping as the question left him with a lot more questions.

"In one world, there a couple of individuals who have cheated death. No one cheats death, and all must die. If you go to this world, you would be tasked with finding these people and killing them. You must give them to me." said Death.

"What do you mean? Kill?" said Harry in surprise.

"Yes," said Death.

Harry felt strange; an urge to empty his stomach from his mouth. Sure he attempted to kill Voldemort, but he was fighting for survival. He didn't think he would have it in him to deliberately kill another was something he really couldn't think about doing. He couldn't be a murder. Even if he was technically one, figuratively. But he's never honestly killed someone with the intent to kill.

"Death is a simple all must grasp, even you. No one cheats death. Everything that has life must also have a death. This is the principal law of all living beings. Not even you are allowed to live forever. You had a dawn, and you'll have a dusk. This is the law of the living."

"Yet I'm supposed to be dead. Why can't I move on?" asked Harry.

"Because you are a unique case, the Horcrux within you should have killed you or alter you in a way to be foul as the magic itself. Instead, you remain pure and true to yourself. This allows, a one-time use, to bend the rules for you; a special case for you if you want to say. There is a world I need you to go, there are those who have currently have cheated Death and in doing, have disrupted the balance of the universe. If the balance has been disrupted, then there will be consequences you can't even begin to compromise. All you have to do is find these people and kill them. You will also have the right to live your life as you see fit. No prophecies, no omens, for the first time, you'll live your life how you want it to," said Death.

Harry was silent as Death was speaking. On the one hand, this new world would mean no Voldemort. Allowing him to be free of the prophecy. On the other hand, he won't see his friends again.

"How will I use magic? I don't have my wand," asks Harry, knowing his wand was destroyed during the skirmish with Nagini at Godric's Hollow. Draco's wand was no longer in his possession, but he no longer had possession of it.

"Good point, the problem for you Harry Potter, is you have become more and more dependent on your wand, and you don't rely on the magic dwelling within you. A fault in your community, but one you will no longer need. Instead, I'm going to do something else for you," said Death.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"I'm going to change your body into that of an Amazon, and a Demigod, along with the ability of kinesthetic, and spatial, and logical," said Death.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"The more you push your body and mind, the stronger and smarter you'll become. I cannot just make you immediately powerful. That would be dangerous for you as your body is not used to such power. No, you'll have to earn it."

"What about magic, will I still be able to use magic?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to keep the magic that gave him his own identity. He didn't want to lose it.

"Oh yes, hence the reason why I'm going to be turning you into a Demigod. You already have a basic knowledge of how to use magic, now you must learn not to use magic without a wand. However, this world is going to be filled with dangers, some elements are anti-magic, so you need to improve yourself physically just as well as spiritually. You will need to improve everything about yourself. You need to study, train, and learn. The more you do so, the stronger, and smarter you'll become. You'll eventually hear this in this new world, but it's also called Divine Empowerment. Something that will also be bestowed upon you," said Death.

Harry thought about it and realized it wasn't a bad deal. It would mean readjusting what he knew about magic, but at the same time, he would become stronger than he ever has before. Slowly Harry nods his head in agreement.

"Remember, you may not be as strong as you think you are, but you will have to train yourself. I am sending you to a place where you'll get the training you need. Now, live your second chance, and remember – find the ones who have cheated death and bring them to me," said Death.

With that said, Harry's vision darkens as he felt himself falling through what could be described as a portkey, but he was falling backward and not upwards.

* * *

 **May 02, 2018**

High in the Himalaya's, deep within a valley so high, it made seeing it almost impossible, was a compound where the secret order of the League of Shadows trained and conduct. It's thin air, and hostile terrain allowed it to prepare some of the best train men and women of the Order. They were trained for one reason, to be the greatest assassins.

They've always existed in the darkness of history. Sacking Rome, plaguing London, killing off tyrants who ruled through the use of fear. They were neither good nor were they evil. They were the blade in the dark that kept the balance of power in the world.

So it was the surprise of Ra's al Ghul when several of his men carried a boy into the compound who was wearing a similar robe to the League of Shadows, yet he was fairly certain this boy was not a member of the League of Shadows.

"Where did you find him?" Ra's asks his guards.

"Near the entrance, he was covered in snow and apparently has been outside for some time." said one of the guards.

"Bring him to one of the empty rooms, Talia," said Ra's in a sharp voice. Talia enters the room with a blank look on her face. "See to him, if he's a spy or a threat, eliminate him." Ra's orders.

Talia turns and leaves her father as the guards brought the boy into one of the empty bedrooms.

* * *

Harry slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the dim lights in his room. It took him a moment to realize the only light in the room, was a candle that was burning on a small table near his bed. Harry turns his head and briefly wonder where he was.

The door opens and a young woman, with long black hair, and green eyes. She appeared young, wearing a black suit with a v cut that revealed she had a large bust. She also looked to be in great shape as well as she apparently took great in her figure as she walks towards him. She grabs a small stool and pulls it next to the bed.

"You're awake," said Talia as she sits down on the stool, she sets a bowl down and dips a cloth in the water before placing the cloth on Harry's forehead. Harry observes her carefully, unsure of her attention. "You had a bit of a fever," said Talia as she continues her work without looking at him. "Though I was a bit surprised when it went down as fast as it did after we found you."

"I should heal fast," said Harry.

"I've noticed," said Talia as she sits upright and looks at Harry's green eyes.

"Where am I?" asks Harry.

"In my father's house. We found you outside. What brings you here? Not many travels this way and few would even dare attempt to come our way." She asks.

"I'm looking for training," Harry replies honestly. Death did tell him he was here to train.

"Training, what kind of training?" asks Talia.

"The kind where I can fight my enemies without being seen," said Harry.

Talia looks at him carefully. Her face didn't betray her emotions, and she was very collective in what she was allowing Harry to see. Harry was deeply reminded of Professor Snape capabilities of masking his feelings.

"Who are you're enemies?" Talia asks.

"The kind that thinks they're above others. Tyrants, maniacs, and psychopaths," said Harry.

Talia continues to stare at him. Looking at him carefully. She was masking her emotions well. Her face was blank without any sign of emotion.

"I'll speak to my father. Perhaps we can train you," said Talia as she stands up. Harry right-hand shots forward and grasp her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

She looks back at him as if questioning to tell him or not.

"I'm Talia." She finally answers after several moments of silence.

Harry lets her go, and she turns to leave the room. She shuts the door as she leaves.

Harry sits upright and could feel his body give a strain as it protested as Harry attempted to sit upright. It told Harry he was still healing from Voldemort's curse. Or perhaps he was getting used to this realm.

Harry sits upright and stands. Taking note that his clothing was replaced by a white Gi. Harry looks around his room and notices there really wasn't much of anything here. He was left alone for several minutes with no one bothering him.

Then the door opens, and an elderly man walks in with Talia behind him.

"I understand you wish to be trained in fighting against your enemies." said the elderly man.

"I do," said Harry with an honest tone.

"We don't normally admit one into our society. You need to prove yourself worthy of being one of us. You will be returned to the base of the mountain. At the base of the mountain, there is a rare blue flower that grows in these winter conations on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers, if you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you will receive your training." The elderly man said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Ra's al Ghul. You've met my daughter Talia. If you are worthy to be a member of the Leagues of Shadows, then you will be trained. If not, then you will not be forgotten. Talia will be there to oversee your overcome your challenge. She will not assist you in any matter." said Ra's al Ghul.

With that being said, Ra's gave Harry an outfit suited for the cold. Harry dresses before Talia and Harry return to the base of the mountain by a helicopter.

Harry jumps from the helicopter with Talia beside him. Harry looks up to see a very tall mountain. It was very tall. It reached the clouds and beyond.

Harry walks towards the base of the mountain and sees the blue flower all over the place. Harry picks one of these flowers and put it in his pocket before he looks up and starts to follow the trail that led up the mountain.

"So is your name really Talia?" asks Harry as they walked. Talia remains silent as she follows Harry. Harry turns back to look at her.

"Just because you're here to observe me doesn't mean we have to be silent. Come on, you can talk to me," said Hary politely as they continue onwards.

"My name really is Talia. That is the name my father gave me when I was born," said Talia.

Harry starts climbing the mountain and could feel the path was steep. He briefly wonders what mountain he was climbing.

"What is the League of Shadows?" Harry asks.

"We're a secret organization. We're spies, assassins and if need be, mercenaries. We protect the world from evil. I like to think we protect the light from the shadows," said Talia.

"So why not work for the government?" asks Harry.

"Governments are corruptible. We have ears in them, but we don't rely on them. The League of Shadows has been around since before the Crusade's. We've seen governments rise and seen them fall. That's why it's not a good idea to have too close to ties to the governments. So we work in the shadows." said Talia.

Harry, unfortunately, also disapproved of the government. Fudge and Scrimgeour prove only the incompetence of the governments. Fudge refusal to accept the truth, and when it came time to realize he was at war with Voldemort, the damage was too late to fix. He was sacked, and Harry was more than sure his friends wouldn't be so keen on forgiving Fudge. Scrimgeour also proved to be ineffective. Cared more about the public opinion over real facts. He failed to stop the Dark Lord at every turn and was unable to see his own incompetence.

"So you protect the world from the shadows. Maybe I can get into something like that," said Harry as he begins to climb the mountain. Talia follows and starts climbing after him. The winter wind made it very hard to breathe, and he really didn't exercise that much. Even if he was in decent shape thanks to six years of solid Quidditch training. Harry looks out of the corner of his eye and could see Talia wasn't even winded.

Harry started climbing and knew this was going to be a difficult challenge for him as he never had to do something like this during his time at Hogwarts. The most physical problem he had to do was run around the Quidditch Pitch multiple times with his broom above his head.

Yet he's never had to do something this extreme before.

Harry starts to climb the mountain without any gear or equipment. He knew it was dangerous. Still, he climbs in an attempt to return to the compound, briefly wondering why he was here. He knew what Death task him to do. Given him a second chance at life in return for giving her the individuals who cheated death.

Harry starts to climb and knew he would have to find a shelter before nightfall. The temperature was beginning to drop at a rapid rate, and the chill was reaching the skin of Harry's bone.

Harry stands up on edge and turns around to look at the height of the mountain. He climbs so high. He could barely see the bottom and knew he has been climbing for hours. He was amazed he was able to climb so high without any climbing equipment. He knew it was possible but hazardous. It would be dangerous if he took a fall from this height. He wasn't sure if the League of Shadows would give him a second chance if he failed.

Talia climbs up and stands beside him. Harry didn't have to look to see she wasn't as cold as he was.

Harry remembers the winters of Hogwarts and remembers the times he spent inside to stay warm. He hardly ever went outside in the winter cold. Something that was a mistake for his current position.

"We won't make it any higher before nightfall. We need to find shelter," said Harry.

Talia continues to remain silent as she stood there, but she did raise an eyebrow at Harry announcement.

Harry grabbed the snow and knew he could make an igloo. It wouldn't be perfect, and he didn't have his wand. He was sure Hermione could make one without any trouble. Then again, Hermione wasn't really the camping type.

Harry starts creating a wall of snow wall with the rocks behind him. Talia did nothing to help him, she merely observed. It took a couple of hours to create it, and Harry waves Talia to come inside. She does so, and Harry drinks from his flask. He was also making a fire with the piece of frozen wood and twigs.

"We need to stay warm, or our bodies will drop to freezing," said Harry as Talia sits down from the makeshift shelter.

They only had beef jerky, homemade style to eat and they ate in silence. Talia was very silent as she sat in front of Harry.

"Are you always silent or is it just me?" asks Harry.

"It is not wise to get close. You are still an initiate," said Talia.

"So there are ranks in your organization. What are they?" asks Harry.

Talia stares at him. Her green eyes staring into Harry's own green eyes. Harry could see she was silently debating on what to tell him.

"Rank One is Initiates. Our rookies and trainees. Rank Two is Apprentice. Apprentice normally follow a senior member. They lack experience. Rank Three is Disciple. They are still in the learning phase, yet they are given more independence than the lower ranks. Rank Four is the Shadow. They are senior members and serve as mentors to Rank Two. They also have rights to move freely. Rank Five is Master. They hold seniority and in times of need, serve as advisors, watchers, observers and assign missions to other members. Rank Six is Shadow Master. They're normally reserved for only our best and greatest members. In some cases, serving as our second in commands. Rank Seven and our last rank is the Grand Master. The Grand Master serves as our leader, who you've met, my father, Ra's al Ghul." explains Talia.

"What rank are you?" asks Harry.

"I am a Shadow Master," said Talia.

Harry's eyes told the whole story. He was deeply surprised. He didn't expect Talia to rank so high.

"Is it because your father is the leader?" asks Harry.

"No. My father trained me and my sister, Nyssa, since we were four to be perfect assassins. We know almost everything already there is to know in the world. So I'm skilled in politics, business, military, some science, religion, and economy. You will learn this as well… if you can climb the mountain," said Talia.

Harry looks at her and studies her very carefully. She's been trained to be only a weapon since she was a child. Harry wished he could use legilimency to see her memories.

Harry rips some of his fur from his coat and tosses it in the fire before laying down to get some sleep.

When Harry woke, he woke feeling warmer than expected. It took him a moment he was smelling a pleasant scent, and he was waking up with morning wood. Harry opens his eyes, and instead of seeing the white snow wall he made, he saw the back of Talia's head.

"Tell me that's a sword you have hidden in your pants," said Talia.

Harry couldn't remember a time he was ever embarrassed. He sits upright and quickly separates himself from Talia.

Talia sits upright as she turns to face him. She didn't even look remotely embarrassed over her action.

Harry straights up and kick the snow wall and prepares to climb the mountain again.

Talia was following him as Harry continues to climb. They said nothing as they climb. Mostly because it was impossible to speak with the winter winds howling all around them.

After a couple of hours and with the sun now high in the sky, Harry pauses as he tries to catch his breath. He was really starting to feel the fatigue coming in, and his bones were starting to protest in climbing any further.

Yet, as Harry looks upwards, he could see he wasn't that far from the top. Harry tries to push forward to reach the next resting point. A ledge or something where he could rest.

Talia wasn't having any trouble at all. She started to climb ahead and reach a ledge and stood there waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry tries to ignore the ache in his bones and muscles. Harry knew he would be able to rest once he got to the ledge, all he had to do was get there.

Harry places one hand on the icy edge and starts to climb. He begins to push himself upwards to on the ledge.

A sudden crack was heard as Harry suddenly felt the ledge give way. Before Harry had time to register what happened, The ledge collapse and Harry was going with it.

Harry made a wild attempt to grab onto something but to no avail. He was going to plummet to the bottom of the mountain.

Suddenly, Harry felt a grab grasps his forearm that stops him from falling. Harry was looking down and watch as the icy rocks fell past the clouds and out of sight. Harry looks up and sees Talia had bend down and hold on to him to prevent himself from falling. She pulls with all her strength to bring Harry up the ledge, and Harry rolls on his back and breathes in the fresh air that was high in the air. He climbed high enough the air was thin, so it took him some time to get his lungs back.

"Why did you save me?" asks Harry the moment he was able to breathe again. "You are not to assist me in any way."

Talia said nothing.

"You don't deserve to die. Not yet anyway," said Talia.

Harry turned to look at her and was confused by her actions.

"Why?" asks Harry in confusion.

Talia said nothing, she refused to look at him in the eye.

"I hope you're the one," said Talia in a soft voice as if she was trying for him not to hear her. "If you are not. I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

Harry looked at her carefully and was wondering what she meant.

Was Talia hoping to stage a coup against her father? It would make sense if she were hoping Harry could defeat her father. This would mean there was more to the League of Shadows than Harry was being told.

For now, he would wait and see how things transpired and find out what was going on.

"What do we tell your father?" Harry said.

"Nothing. As far as he is concerned, you climb the mountain on your own. If he finds outs that I help you, then he will kill us both. You are not allowed to have any kind of assistance during your initiates training. You must overcome it with your own strength." Talia said.

"Then why help me?" Harry asked.

Talia said nothing. She turns around and sits on the rock and waits calmly for Harry to regain his strength.

When Harry felt his strength was back, Harry sits upright.

Even though he was exhausted, he could feel himself getting stronger. Harry climbs to his feet and tries hard not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He also knew if he could become strong in an area, then he would hate to see what happen when he returned to civilization. He was a bit scared of just how strong he was going to become. He hopes his the enemies he was going to be facing weren't weak.

Talia took the lead and lead him to an apparently safe route where a village was residing. Harry walks past the village and up the slope, towards the top of the mountain.

The climb was hard as hell. As the air was thinner than ever. Making Harry having a hard time to catch his breath. Harry stops short of the entrance of the temple. It was covered in snow. It was highly isolated.

Now that he standing on the outside and seeing it for the first time, Harry knew his journey was just beginning.

Talia opens the door, and Harry quickly follows her inside.

The room was vast and significant. It was also very dark. Harry looks around him and could barely see the people in the shadows. Talia walks forward and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Harry was very interested in learning that technique. She was able to blend in with her surroundings so perfectly.

"So you manage to climb the mountain. Not many have the strength to survive in this environment. Perhaps there is hope for you yet. Yet the journey will not get easier, it will be harder. If you truly wish to become a member of the League of Shadows, then you must learn to become invincible and invisible. We can teach you, but you must commit yourself to the cause of injustice. Became a blade of vengeance and strike at your enemies. Can you commit yourself." said Ra's al Ghul.

"I can," said Harry.

"Then death awaits you," said Ra's as he attacks Harry with blinding speed. Harry hardly knew any martial arts and knew only basic boxing thanks to Dudley, who taught him some of the basics before they parted ways. However, it did very little against Ra's assault on him. Harry was barely able to block the first punch before a swift kick in the gut sent Harry tumbling backward.

A punch sudden connects with Harry's jaw that nearly knocks Harry's lights out.

"I see that you're afraid. But not of me. We will teach you to confront your fears," said Ra's.

Harry falls on his back, completely exhausted. The three-day climb left him with hardly any energy left inside of him.

"When you recover, we will train you. You will learn to master your fear. Here, you have nothing to fear," said Ra's, and with that being said, Harry's vision goes dark and he blacks out.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Please don't harp on the fact I created an OC with a Harry Potter name. The point is, Harry can be used in any way because that's his character. Besides, don't you want to see a badass Harry Potter in a DC World? As I stated in the beginning, this is a rewrite of **The Shadow Order.** This is a slight harem with Harry being partner a twenty-year-old Talia al Ghul, Nyssa will be seventeen as well, and I keep their relationship similar to Half-Sisters. They won't be MILF's. She will be apart of the Harem slightly. I'll explain later on. Helena Wayne and Kara Zor-El will also be Harry's Partner. Other could be included as the story progress. Thinking of Zatanna

 **Winter King** will not be updated for some time. Yet I will try to get an update before the year ends. As well as **Magical Origins**.

I hope everyone enjoys and, please **Like and Review! Comments and suggestion are welcome!**


	2. Daybreak

**Dawn of Justice**

 **I own nothing! Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling and D.C. Characters are own by D.C. Comics/Warner Bros This Fic Was created solely for fun and enjoyment. Not for profit. Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 02: Daybreak**

 **July 04, 2019**

It didn't take long for Ra's al Ghul to take a personal liking to Harry and would either have Talia or himself would personally train Harry. Harry train on poles and to find his balance in counter-attacking multiple opponents. Harry learn stealth and how to move invisible and unseen. How to mask himself and move silently.

Harry had to walk across a floor that was rigged to tweak when someone walks across it. First, Harry had to walk across it barefoot and not make a sound. Which was easier said than done. It took Harry nearly three weeks before he was able to walk across it without making a sound.

Then they gave him military grade shoes. He had to walk across it while wearing the shoes. The one thing about military grade shoes was they tend to make noise when they step on anything. It took Harry another four months to walk across the floor without making a single sound. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

Then there was the frozen lake. That was always frozen and always had ice over it. This is where Harry would train with both Talia and Ra's in learning his surroundings. This was the biggest challenge. As Talia and Ra's where both more experience with Harry. Yet with Kinetic Vision and a Kinetic Body, Harry was soon able to match and overcome them. The first thing he did, when he learned he had a kinetic vision, was copy Ra's and Talia fighting style.

They had many styles. Kickboxing, Karate, Aikido, Kung Fu, Jiu-Jutsu, Jeet Kune Do, Savate, Western Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu, Krav Maga, to the street fighting style of Keysi. Talia and Ra's, in particular, taught Harry every technique and style they knew and what should have taken Harry years to master, he mastered in mere two months of solid training. Ra's was the only one capable of matching Harry in a fight and soon was the only one besides Talia to spar with Harry.

It wasn't just martial arts Harry was learning. The League of Assassin's also had a varies of weapons. From handguns to assault rifles to knives. They even had sickles and kunai. Harry was soon taught how to handle a sickle to cut a room full of arm guards. To be a shadow. He wasn't fond of it, but he learned it regardless.

The one thing Harry was finding useful, was the blow dart. A silent weapon that was capable of sleeping, stunning, confusing, paralyzing or killing his opponents.

They also taught him many different languages.

Talia taught him how to move in and out of shadows. How to move unseen and how to strike.

Harry soon don a black outfit. It had a hood on it.

The first layer was a body armor made of Adamantine. A rare metal that was indestructible. Four times lighter steel, yet nearly ten times stronger. Harry quickly painted the silver metal's black to mask the darkness. Then came the outer layer. Which was a just a simple piece of cloth. Harry design it to be a modern-day version of a medieval Brigandine with a hoodie. The hoodie was meant to create a shadow over Harry's face. Harry would wear a ballistic mask and with ballistic goggles.

The one thing Harry was keeping hidden, was his hex abilities. He wasn't sure how the League of Shadows would take to his magic.

Harry puts his outfit on and was getting ready. He was nervous. Talia was going to be taking him on his first assignment.

Talia soon collected Harry and they left by helicopter to a private airport that the League of Shadows used for its' operatives. The personnel was well paid to keep quiet, and that's what they did. They never ask questions about what they did.

During the flight, Talia pulls a folder and hands it to Harry.

"Your target is a Yakazu boss. Miyoshi Kan. A very tough target. Local police cannot tie him to any of the crime he's apart of, as no one is willing to talk. He has bought, bullies, and bribe his way out of prison. He is apart of illegal human trafficking, drugs, illegal gambling rings, and a sex slave operation. No government official has been able to take him down. He spends his time at a local nightclub where you will have a ten-second window opportunity. You need to kill him and elude his guards." Talia said.

Harry nods his head and leaves the car. Talia said nothing as she watches Harry leaves.

It was raining, and thanks to the rain, a lot of people had umbrellas and hoodies on. So no one really paid Harry any attention as he walks on the street.

Harry was across the street looking at the nightclub.

Standard bouncer, with guards.

There was no way he was getting in through the front door. However, there was always a side door.

Harry eyes the club and to his delight, did see a side entrance with a lone bouncer. He was smoking a cigarette and looking bored.

However, there was a dark construction sight next to him. There were no lights making visible nearly impossible to see who was walking. And with Harry's dark clothing, he would camouflage perfectly.

Harry quickly moves and walks in the construction zone vanish into the darkness.

Harry slips out a knife and before the bouncer could register what happen. Harry sinks his blade into the side of the man's throat. Harry covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. It didn't take long for the man to die.

Harry drops him and pulls out his keycard to open the door. The door as he expected, was bulletproof. Meaning it couldn't be busted.

Harry opens the door and walks inside.

It was dark inside as well. Hardly any lights were light with a few blue lights. Making it hard to truly see, yet this was working to Harry's advantage.

The area was clearly decorated with luxury fashion. Meaning this was a V.I.P. area. By the looks of things, a jacuzzi area.

Harry steps into the shadows as a Yakazu steps forward in a towel with dragon tattoos all over him and starts looking at himself in the mirror.

He splashes water over himself and looks at himself in the mirror. He paused as he saw someone in dark clothing standing behind him.

He turns around but Harry grabs his head and slams on the counter.

{Where is Miyoshi Kan?} Harry asks in Japanese.

The thug struggles to get to his feet.

"Fuck you mother fucker." He said as he spat out blood.

Harry kicks the knee, breaking it and causing the thug to fall down. He again attempts to get to his feet. Harry grabs his hair and yanks it up.

"Where is Miyoshi Kan?" Harry repeated in English.

The thug said nothing so Harry knees him on the side of the face causing his head to bounce off the counter.

"Where is he?" Harry said.

"In the bath…" The thug finally said.

Harry grabs his head with both hands and with one swift motion, breaks his neck.

Harry was about to leave when he notices anything thug walking in. This guy was big and far more heavyweight. He had to weigh about three to four hundred pounds. Harry steps back and slips back into the shadows.

The thug grabs a towel and was about to turn when he spotted the dead thug on the thug on the ground. He reaches into his locker and pulls out a gun. He steps forward, his eyes on high alert. He enters the washing area and looks around.

Suddenly he felt something enter the side of his neck. He reaches up to his neck and pulls out a dart. He looks at it before his vision began to blur. He starts to wobble back and forth until he falls backward.

Harry takes his dart and slips it into his dart pouch. He moves forward and opens the door. No one was near him and Harry calmly walks into the room, keeping to the shadows. He scans the area and looks for his primary target. He moves where the towels were being kept and stay out of sight.

He finally spotted him with several of his men and woman. Some of the women weren't even wearing tops and allowing the men to grope them.

Harry's awareness came alive as he looks to behind him and sees a guard coming around the corner. Arm with an ooze. The guard looks at him and attempts to bring his gun up. Harry kicks the gun causing it to fly out of his hands. Harry stands up and quickly pummel the man in his joints causing him to stagger and unable to respond.

Harry pulls out a knife and attempts to silence the guard when the guard suddenly tackles him and launches him into the towel rack causing them to fall down for all to see. Several women scream in shock as the towel rack came down.

Harry wasted no shoving his knife into the man's throat. Harry was away that ever was now looking at him. Harry rotates his legs and brings himself upward and looks at his target. Harry brings up his SIG P226 up to and fires. Miyoshi Kan grabs and woman and pulls in her front of him using her as a shield. She took a direct hit and dies.

Harry was suddenly aware the entire room and the building was now on high alert. Harry rushes forward aware that the thugs on his right were also armed and standing up to shoot him. Harry tosses a grenade in the water. Before they could fire a single shot, the grenade explodes, killing them and sending them flying.

Harry opens fires, killing the woman and the men as his target dives into the water in an attempt to swim away.

Harry jumps and lands on top of his opponent, drowning him in the process. He struggles to get back up but Harry was staying on top of him and holding his grip true. It took a few minutes before Miyoshi Kan stop moving and was motionless in the water.

Harry gets up and quickly leaves. The room was now deserted. No one was inside. Harry calmly walks outside and no one was the wiser he had been there. By the time armed guards arrived, he would be long gone.

Harry walks outside as he sees people from the nightclub running away from the apparent gunshots.

Harry steps into the car as it pulls up and removes his faceguard.

"It's done," Harry said. Talia nods her head as she drives off. Nothing else was said as they drove to the airport.

When they arrived at the compound, Ra's al Ghul was eagerly awaiting their report.

"Is he dead?" Ra's asks.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good, rest. Reflect on your mission. Learn from it. Become stronger." Ra's al Ghul said as Harry nods his head and walks back to his room.

Harry spent the last few days reflecting on his kill.

He was no stranger to dark men. Voldemort had gone as dark as you could go. Harry knew he hated dark and evil men. He did kill Voldemort. He first thought he killed Voldemort simply because he wanted to survive. Yet now that he made his first kill, he knew the answer. He killed Voldemort because he wanted to kill him. Voldemort had robbed everything from him. Taken it. Yes, Harry offered him a chance to redeem himself, however, he did that out of pity, for Voldemort didn't know the parents love as he did. Yet a great part of him really wanted to kill Voldemort.

Harry sighs as he knew there were many dark and dangerous men in this world.

A sudden explosion erupted followed by the sounds of gunshots.

Harry senses went on high alert. This wasn't a practice run. There wouldn't be so many explosions and gunfire. Harry gets up and grabs his sword. He runs down the hall and enters the courtyard where he could see the League of Shadow fighting an unknown army that had arrived by helicopters. Given the position of the helicopters, they had arrived with the sun on their backs that made them invincible to the naked eye.

Harry could see Talia trying to direct the men to a stand. Where the enemy was coming down from the helicopters.

Harry picks up a sniper rifle and quickly aims. The sun was blinding his view, yet he fires and to his delight, he scored a direct hit on the helicopter pilot. The helicopter swirls and spins before it crashes down. Flames soon erupted from the helicopter as the enemy soon started shooting with their assault rifles. Harry took a quick glance, and thanks to his vision, was able to recognize the weapons they were using were HK416. They quickly spotted him and open fire, forcing Harry to duck beneath the wall.

Harry releases the magazine and looks at it.

He only had two shots left.

Harry puts the magazine back in and breathes heavily. He stands back and quickly aims. He fires and to his delight, the bullet killed another enemy. Harry reloads the bullet, allowing the first one to empty and to be replaced by the second one.

Harry aims again, and fires. Killing another enemy.

This time they knew there were a sniper. They were shouting and coordinating with one another as the enemy quickly focus their fire where Harry was position. Talia walks up the steps firing her pistol before takes cover with what men she had left. One of the men pass an M4 Carbine to Harry and Harry takes it. Talia slides a mag and Harry loads it in record time. Harry stands up and opens fire at the enemy in the courtyard. They soon fell down one by one.

Harry sits back down as he unclips the magazine as it was now empty. Talia tosses him another mag and Harry quickly loads it. Again, Harry stands up and opens fires. Killing the enemy one by one.

After a brief minute of an intense shootout, the enemy started loading up their helicopters and disappeared.

Just as they left, the compound exploded that caused the League of Shadows to take cover from the blast of the explosion.

Harry stands up and looks down the hall.

"Scan the area, and check for survivors," Harry said as he loads another mag into the M4 and walks forward with his gun raised. The men all nod their head and quickly begin to search the compound.

Harry was wondering who would attack them. Just from his time here, that being only eight months, they were a really secretive order and preferred sticking to the shadows. Even if an enemy would want to attack them, the compound offered great defensive position against attackers. Meaning it was foolish to attack them.

Did that mean the attack had another objective?

"We're clear." A member of the League said as everyone began to relax.

"Where is Ra's al Ghul?" Harry asks.

Talia looks around and notices her father was nowhere to be seen.

"I found Ra's, he's dead in the pit." A member said over the radio.

Talia wasted no time in taking off with Harry following her.

It was then, Harry was taken to a part of the compound he's never been in before. One that was clearly kept very secretive about.

Harry follows Talia down the flight of stairs. Apparently, this went deep into the mountain and Harry already ran down two stories of stairs before he went through a door where a dark green glow was emitting into a large cavern.

Talia falls on her knees next to the dead body by the green pool. Ra's al Ghul was badly burned with grave injuries. His right hand outstretched to the pool in hopes of reaching it.

More and more members of the League of Shadows began to appear.

Silence filled the cavern, for no one spoke a word.

Harry studies Talia's face and was surprised she wasn't crying. She just had a blank look on her face as she stares into her father's body.

"Want to tell me what this was all about?" Harry finally said unable to stay quiet any longer.

Talia sighs as she gets back on her feet.

"It's a long story. Truth be told, I didn't expect that man to order a strike against us. He was very bold to attack us." Talia said.

"What you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. First, what are your orders?" Talia said as she looks at Harry.

Harry looks at her and it suddenly dawns on him that everyone was looking at him.

"Me? Why me? Talia, shouldn't you lead?" Harry said as he looks at Talia.

Talia shook her head in response.

"I can never be like my father. Father wanted you as his successor. All this time he was training you, molding you to be the true heir to his empire. With his death, you have succeeded my father as the Grand Master. Besides, no one here is better than you." Talia said.

Harry was having a strong sense of Déjà vu. It reminded him too much when Dumbledore's Army just put Harry in charge of the group. However, his peers were quick to give him leadership without anyone challenging him.

"Talia, I want you to tell me everything. In the meantime, how many people do we have left?"

"From the look of things. Just about fifty people. Not enough to survive another assault. We may have no choice but to abandon the compound." Talia said.

"If we're forced to leave then we need a new place to set up to avoid detection. Somewhere, where the enemy won't be able to find us and even if they do, we're able to defend with the remaining men and women we have." Harry said.

"I know the perfect place. Gotham City. Gotham has many elements we could use to hide. Both with crime and the police. The only problem we may have is the cape crusader who may cause us trouble. However, I do know the perfect hiding place. We can hide there for as long as we need to." Talia said.

"See to it," Harry said as he turns to the rest of the League. "Rest of you, gather what supplies you can. Take what we need. We must move swiftly and silently. What we cannot take with us, destroy. We cannot let anything is left for the enemy to use." Harry said.

Everyone started getting to work.

Harry turns to Talia and looks at her as she stands up.

"I'll tell you everything. It will take some time to explain but I'll tell you all I know." Talia said. She disappears and quickly goes up the stairs.

Harry turns to look at the green pool.

Harry bends down and touches it.

From the feel of it, it was some sort of liquid. A bit thicker than water. And yet… as Harry touches it, he could feel his strength returning.

Harry withdraws his fingers from the green pool and looks at it.

Talia returns with a bag and drops it. She opens it and pulls out several charges of C4.

"Here, place these around the pool and get ready to leave. We have to destroy this pool before the enemy comes back with reinforcement." Talia said.

"What is this pool?" Harry asks.

"The Lazarus Pool. I'll explain later." Talia said.

Harry wanted to know more. However, Talia was right. Now wasn't the time for questions. They could face a second attack soon.

Harry and Talia place the charges all around the Lazarus Pool before leaving. As Talia walks up the stairs, she presses the detonator. Explosions could be heard as the tunnel began to collapse. Sealing the passage to the Lazarus Pit.

"We won't be able to smuggle weapons," Harry said.

"Half our men will enter through Gotham's Port. We still use several ports for numerous reasons. Some of us will arrive by plane. Thankfully we do own several private planes so it shouldn't be too much trouble. We can clear customs easily." Talia said.

"Let's get moving before we get attack again," Harry said.

Once everything was packed and secure, everyone began to march down the mountain.

Harry lead the way with Talia trailing behind him.

They reach the base where the airport was waiting.

Harry and Talia would go on ahead, reaching Gotham by private plane. The rest would take a ship to Gotham Harbor.

"So tell me, what is going on?" Harry asked the moment they were on the plane. The thing about this plane was, there was no need for pilots. It was all technology controlled by an autopilot.

Talia looks out the window as she was sitting across from Harry.

"How old do you think my father is?" Talia asks.

Harry was taken back by this question. He never really thought about it.

"I don't know. Around sixty or seventy." Harry replies.

Talia smiles. It was a sad smile.

"Yes, he does appear that way. In truth, my father was over six hundred years old." Talia said.

Now it was Harry who was shocked. His eye must have popped open out of their sockets.

"Humans don't live that long. So he can't be that old." Harry said wisely.

"The secret is the green pool. The Lazarus Pit." Talia said. Harry listens closely. "My father has been close to death many times. He has been beaten and broken. In truth, his death was long overdue. Every time he has been injured or been at death doorsteps he dips himself I the Lazarus Pit to heal himself and restore his youth."

"Meaning what exactly?" Harry asks in a serious tone.

"That green pool ages but ages in a different way. It can restore the cells to the pinnacle of the person's body. Meaning it restores the person's youth. As well as heals injuries and could save one from death if need be. My father has used this pool for centuries to keep himself alive and well." Talia explains.

In other words, he was one of the few who has cheated death.

"Who attacked us?" Harry asks.

Talia pulls out a tablet and presses a few buttons on its screen before handing it to Harry. Harry takes it and looks at it. He was looking at a man with a mask that it's left side was black with the right side was orange. He was wearing a modified kevlar body armor and wield two swords on his back. He looked like he meant business.

"Who is he?" Harry said as he hands back the tablet.

"Slade Wilson. Also known as Deathstroke. He was once an associate of ours. He once worked for us. However, his ruthless aggression and violent methods got him expelled from the League of Shadows." Talia said.

"One doesn't just simply leave the League of Shadows. For those that betray the code are killed. Why haven't you killed him?" Harry asked.

"We tried. We attempted to kill him in the forest of Cambodia. Cambodia has a long history of violence and war. He was there to make a profit. We track him and tried to eliminate him. We sent twelve of our best to kill him. Only, he killed them in the process and disappeared. We always followed him, kept track of him. A year ago, we learn he joined one of our worst enemies." Talia said.

She slides her fingers on the tablet a few times before she got the image she wanted and hands it to Harry. Harry looks at it and sees a big man wearing a nice suit at a local convention. The only unusual feature about him were three scars that ran down his face. One across his lips, the other across his center crossing his upper nose. The last was crossing his right eye. All were diagonal.

"Who is he?" Harry asks.

"His real name is unknown. Even to us. However, he has called himself Vandal Savage over the years. His exact age is unknown. However, my father puts him around four thousand years old."

"Four thousand years old!" Harry said in shock. If he thought Ra's was old for being over six hundred, then this guy was ancient.

"We don't know much about his origin. We do know he was with the Ancient Egyptians and served as a High Priest for nearly three centuries before he was exiled. He served as Julius Caesar personal advisor and elite guard for the Romans. He would serve in the Roman army for many years under many names before their collapse. He made deals with Gengus Khan and traded him raw goods for information. Fought in the Crusades. Was Napolean right-hand man during the Napolean Wars. His last associate was assisting the Nazi's during World War II. Much of the Nazi's conquest was done by him. He was the one that made France fell. He nearly brought the Soviet Union to its knees and nearly broke the English spirit." Talia said.

"What does he do now?" Harry asks.

"He's an arms and information dealer. He has built a vast network of power." Talia said.

"What does he want?" Harry asks.

Talia chuckles. "What any man with power wants. He wants to rule the world. He believes he's a true immortal and can never die and that he's destined to rule the Earth forever."

Now Harry was beginning to understand. He was sent into this world to kill Vandal Savage.

"What are his abilities?" Harry asks.

"He has study strategy and tactics from the best this world as to offer. He has tried many times to conquer this world using a great military power. Now he has his attention in America's military power." Talia said.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we know this for a fact. Vandal Savage told my father this. He got his immortal powers from a radiative meteor. It gave him enhanced strength as well as an incredible amount of durability. He is also a master of magic, having study magic from the Ancient Egyptians, Ancient Greeks, the Romans, and much of Europe during the Dark Ages. He is an expert fighter. Capable of going toe to toe with some of the best and winning. He also has instant regeneration. Capable of healing from any kind of wound instantly." Talia said.

"Why haven't you killed him already?" Harry asks.

"Don't think we haven't tried. For nearly six hundred years we've waged war against Vandal Savage. We've clubbed him, beat him. Buried him alive. Put a knife in his heart. Slit his throat. Hanged him. Burned him alive. Had him killed by a firing squad and still he lives. No one knows how to kill him." Talia said.

This was a problem. If he was able to survive so much then how does one kill him?

"His associates?" Harry asks.

Talia grabs the tablet and presses a few more buttons.

"He runs an organization. They call themselves the Light. It's made up of six other supervillains that serve as his advisors and leaders. Light-1 is Vandal Savage. Light-2 is Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. A businessman with a long rival with the Man of Steel. Light-3 is Roman Sionis. One of this worlds most powerful Crime Lords. Light-4 is Zazzala also known as Queen Bee. She's the leader of a terrorist cell known as H.I.V.E. Light-5 is currently being run by Ocean Master. Someone who has challenged Aquaman many times for control of the seas. Light-6 is Malcolm Merlyn, a businessman, and a ruthless serial killer. He's had a long history with Arrow. And last and not least Light-7 is Klarion Black. A demon who uses Chaos magic." Talia said.

Harry looks at their picture.

"What's your assignment of them?" Harry asks.

"They will not be easy to take down. They are heavy hitters even the League of Shadow cannot bring them down. We're going to need help." Talia said.

Harry looks out the window and thinks carefully.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Harry said. Harry turns back to Talia. "IF they wanted to rule the world they would have seized the world already. Meaning someone or something is standing in their way. Who would pose a threat to them?"

Talia puts her hand under his chin and thinks carefully.

"The U.N. holds little to real power against them. Lex Luthor owns and controls many of them. If there was a force capable of stopping them it would be the Justice League." Talia said.

"The costume vigilantes?" Harry said, having heard of them before.

"The only problem is they aren't so keen on killing their opponents. They have let them live far too much. They're too soft." Talia said.

Harry could already see the outcome would end in bloodshed. If the League was unwilling to kill, then the odds were they would lose. Yet they could still pull a victory.

"Even if our methods differ, we can beat them. Let's reach out to them. Let's start using the Justice League to flush out Savage." Harry said.

"The League draws in too much attention. If they move in then it will draw attention. Only one person can move without being seen. Yet even he isn't enough to bring them down." Talia said.

"Surely they have something we could use to fight the Light," Harry said.

Talia puts her hand under his chin again to indicate she was thinking.

"Many of them have apprentices and sidekicks. They're not big names but they have formed their own team. They mostly do covert operations for the League." Talia said.

"That could work in our favor. You said a cape crusader is in Gotham right." Harry said.

"Yes, the Batman. I do have a history with him but my father's desire has pushed us apart." Talia said.

"You love him?" Harry asks.

Talia looks at Harry and smiles. She leans out of her seat and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry was surprised by this from Talia.

"The only man who can have me is you," Talia said as she straddles herself in Harry's lap. Harry didn't know what to do. Talia returns her lips to Harry's and kisses him with deep passion.

Harry didn't know what to think, only that he was kissing Talia back and holding her in his arms.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I know it's long overdue. This story is a slight harem for Harry. Basically, Harry will legally marry Helena Wayne. Yet he will have multiple partners. Talia being one of them.

Please like and review.


	3. Under the Moon

**Dawn of Justice**

 **I own nothing! Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling and D.C. Characters are own by D.C. Comics/Warner Bros This Fic Was created solely for fun and enjoyment. Not for profit. Please Enjoy!**

Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman outfits look like the ones from Justice League War.

If I could draw a picture of what Harry would look, he would look badass. So I'll explain it to the best of my ability. He wears all black but bears no symbol. He wears custom military boots that cover his shins as well. He wears tactical pants with armor plating that protects him from small firearms and some semi-assault rifles. He also wears bracers on each wrist and his gloves had an electric discharge that can stun his opponent. His helmet looks alike like Jason's Todd Red Hood Helmet from Under the Red Hood only you can't see his eyes. And he has a tactical hud information network much like Tony Stark's Iron Man helmet. It's also completely black. He also wears a customize lightweight tactical kevlar armor. He wears a customized jacket. It appears similar to the Agile Reconnaissance out. With a hood and long sleeves. (Ignore the armor parts and the strap of this armor) His outer outfit is similar to a brigandine armor with the faulds passing down to his lower knee. His entire outfit is black. He also wields a utility belt similar to Batman. They hold, raze wire (ninja thin black wire that is razor thin and is capable of holding up to a thousand pounds. Very hard to break. Pellets. Capsules. Shirukens. And other items)

 **Chapter 03: Under the Moon**

 **July 09, 2019**

Harry walks into the large room to see the things looked. Even though this place hasn't been used in years, it still looks marvelous.

"This place used to be run by the Court of Owls. They were once a puppet organization under the League of Shadows. They were given the task to control Gotham by whatever means necessary. A rogue member killed the leaders and all the members. When we found out what happened we had him killed. This place could serve as our hideout. No one knows about this place. Not even the cape crusader." Talia said.

"Speaking of which have you located him?" Harry asks without turning to Talia.

"No. He's a difficult man to track but I can find him. It will just take awhile." Talia said.

"The new year is upon us. That means trouble. Let's try to find that trouble to flush him out." Harry said.

"Then I have a good idea where he'll be," Talia said with a smile.

* * *

Batman was on the statue high above Gotham city lights looking down. He heard the wind move behind him and knew at once who was there.

"I don't need assistance," Batman said.

"That's rude. I came here thinking you were lonely." Superman said.

Batman pulls out his binoculars and looks at the street. Many people were gathered around downtown for the New Years ball drop. Gotham P.D. had its hands full in crowd control. This meant many of Gotham's banks were ripe for the taking.

Another shift in the wind and Batman looks up from what he was doing.

"Really Diana, even now?" Batman said.

"There isn't much going on. Besides, it would be good to toast the new year together." Wonder Woman said.

Batman was looking at Gotham Metro Bank. The bank with the most cash and perhaps the most gold in the entire city. A normal crook wouldn't be able to steal from it due to its security was top notch. But a supervillain could crack it.

On cue, several unmarked vans pulled up and men started climbing out. Batman zooms and sees the Riddler was attempting to get rich once again. Batman presses his earpiece and his advance recon device activity.

"Showtime boys. Now, remember, if the bat shows up, take care of him." Riddler said as he turns to the two men in the back of the truck. They walk out and Batman's eyes open wide.

"Is that?" Superman said.

"Bane… and Mammoth." Batman said as he puts away his binoculars.

"Please, if the Batman does show up… I'll break his back." Bane declares.

"Please do. In the meantime, open the door." Riddler said.

"The alarm is disabled, boss." One of the henchmen said.

"Good, when tonight is done we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams," Riddler said.

Bane and Mammoth walk up to the door and just bulldoze their way inside. One by one the henchmen and the Riddler all walk inside.

"You're not seriously thinking of…" Superman began but was cut off as Batman jumps down towards the top of the bank.

"He is." Wonder Woman said.

"Might as well give him a hand," Superman said as he descends towards the bank. Wonder Woman follows.

Batman lands on one of the rails and the henchmen were busy with the vault's alarm.

"Almost got it, boss." The henchman said.

Bane grunted. "I smell trouble." He said. He then walks to a pillar and smashes his fist into it causing it to crumble. Batman leaps and lands on the ground. His cloak landing on him camouflaging his body with the darkness. "You're good Batman. But remember, you merely adapt to the darkness. I live in it. That is why I can always best you." Bane said.

Batman narrows his eyes as Bane charges. He pulls his fist back ready to pummel Batman.

"That's enough," Superman said as appears and grabs Bane's fist and holds it.

"Awe, the Man of Steel. We've been expecting you." Bane said.

Riddler points his cane at Superman and releases a green cloud.

Superman began to feel woozy and began to shake.

"Kryptonite. The curiosity of a mutual friend who wants you gone." Bane said. Superman fell to his knees unable to shake the kryptonite gas that was causing him to black out and feel so weak.

Bane picks up Superman by his cloak and with his right hand, punches Superman as hard as he could. Superman coughs out some blood and fell to the ground. Bane picks Superman up and begins to bearhug him. Intent on breaking his back. Superman cried out as Bane squeezed with all the muscle strength he had.

Batman leaps up to cut Bane's venom tube only for Mammoth to appear and hit Batman.

"I got you." Wonder Woman said as she catches Batman in midair.

"Help Superman," Batman said as he lands on the ground. Wonder Woman takes to the air and charges at Bane only for Mammoth to appear in front of her. He cocks his fist back and hits her hard causing her to slam into the ground. Batman fires some smoke bombs to give Wonder Woman and himself some cover.

Mammoth, however, quickly blows the smoke away with a deep breath. He cocks his fist back again as Wonder Woman was getting to her feet, he fires away and Wonder Woman brings up her arms to block the blow. Her knees buckle but she was able to hold it back.

"We have a surprise for you," Mammoth said.

At that moment, someone leaps on Wonder Woman and holds her in a body hold.

"Cheetah!" Wonder Woman said.

"At long last. I have you right where I want you." Cheetah said with pride. She pulls her body weight down and lands on the ground on her back. She continues to hold Wonder Woman down as Mammoth stands over them. "Do it," Cheetah said.

Mammoth cocks his fist back and slams it into Wonder Woman's abdomen. It took everything in Wonder Woman to not scream out. Yet blood started to drip from the side of her mouth. Mammoth cocks his fist back and slams it again into Wonder Woman's abdomen.

Batman rushes forward to assist Wonder Woman and Superman. Riddler had walked over to Bane holding a Kryptonite Crystal in his hand. Superman was feeling the effects as Bane continues his attempt to break his back.

"So simple. I knew this was too much for the cape crusader to resist." Riddler said.

Batman realized someone had leaped at him. Just as they land on him he flips them off of him. Batman stares into the face of Copperhead. He hisses with that forked tongue of his.

"Watch Tower, I need backup," Batman said into his earpiece. Static was met by his response.

"Don't bother calling for help Batman. I have a jammer in place to prevent any communications coming in and out of this place." Riddler said as he twirls his cane in his hand.

Batman knew the cane was the source of the jammer. He had to get it. However…

This time Wonder Woman couldn't stop it. She screamed out as Mammoth slams his fist into her stomach. Blood was really starting to come down from the side of her lips and from her nose. She was close to backing out.

"Yes, how does it feel to know that you will soon die," Cheetah said with an evil smile on her face.

Batman suddenly realized something was moving underneath him. Before he could react he was lifted into the air and slammed hard into the ground. Batman grunted and turns to see the source. A henchman with a gray long arm was standing there.

"Clayface," Batman said.

This time he didn't try to hide it. Clayface showed himself.

Copperhead attacks causing Batman to flip backward off the ground as Clayface charges at him.

Batman pulls out some ice capsule and throws it at Clayface stopping him in his tracks for the moment.

Copperhead charges. While he wasn't good at hand to hand combat, he did have speed and agility on his side.

Clayface fires a barrage of hardening clay needles at Batman forcing him to dodge them but this put in the path of Copperhead with intent to sink his poisonous fangs into Batman.

A figure drops down sinking his sword through Copperhead's heart. Killing him instantly.

Batman stops and looks at the new individual. He was wearing black. Custom Military grade boots. Tactical pants that look bulletproof. At least capable of stopping a handgun. Batman could see some armor plating in the pants. Then was the upper body. Custom made body armor. But lightweight compared to his suit. Yet still formidable. He had on metal bracers on each wrist. He also was wearing a hood with a customized helmet. The helmet seems to mimic a ballistic mask.

' _Who is this guy?'_ Batman wonder.

Clayface breaks free from his entrapment but the masked individual throws a capsule at Clayface that sinks inside of him.

"That doesn't work on me." Clayface declared. He changes his hand into swords and was prepared to attack when his body began to crumble.

"No… what did you do to me?!" Clayface demanded as he begins to crumble and turn to dust.

The newcomer charges at Mammoth and brings his sword down. Intent on driving his sword through cheetah's head. Cheetah, however, saw the danger and quickly rolls out the way to avoid the blow. This caused her to release Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was on all fours coughing and trying to regroup.

Mammoth cocks his fist and charges at the newcomer.

At the last second, he dodges his fist.

Mammoth was surprised. Few people were capable of dodging his fist. Not including the speedster, the Flash. Mammoth continues to attack, attacking with high speed and fury but the newcomer avoids all the fist.

Then he slips under his fist and punches him in the gut causing Mammoth to double back. The punch seriously hurt.

He attempts to punch the man in a blind attempt.

Instead, he flips forward doing a full front flip and lands on his arm. He unravels a thin black wire and leaps over his head as the wire attach itself to the neck. He flips and lands on his back and pulls the wire. Mammoth was choking and was having trouble breathing.

Bane was watching the situation and realized the newcomer was a serious threat. One that was capable of fighting them. Was he a Kryptonian?

Cheetah charges on the ground heading to the newcomer.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her legs causing her to fall. She looks back to see Batman had a line on her.

"Your new friend is taking the fun out of this," Cheetah said.

Wonder Woman stood up and wipes the blood from her face.

The new figure flips around and with one hand, holds the wire, with the other, he unravels his sword and pierces it through Mammoth throat. Mammoth coughs out blood but he falls to the ground.

"No," Batman shouted.

He removes his sword and turns to Bane and charges at him. Riddler high tailed it. Bane let go of Superman and punches the newcomer. The newcomer dodges and punches Bane right back. Bane slides back then he fell to his knee.

"You're stronger than you look." Bane said. "But I'm stronger." He went to his left wrist, where the Venom was being controlled and pump through and presses a few buttons. The venom began to pump into his body and Bane was getting bigger.

"So, amigo. Do you think you can take me?" Bane said one he was standing at nine feet tall.

The newcomer said nothing. Instead, he reaches towards his leg and pulls out a gun. He points it and fires. Bane stumbles as the bullet hits him in the chest. The newcomer fired four more shots hitting Bane center mass.

"Well done… amigo." Bane said as he began to deflate. He then falls to the ground as blood began to escape him.

The newcomer felt a rope tied around his feet before it was yanked causing him to fall down. He looks back to see Batman was the one who had the rope around.

The newcomer pulls out a knife and cuts the line before he forms a fist and hits the line.

Batman saw it too late. The top of the glove was also a taser and he electrocuted his line. Batman was momentarily stunned.

He flips up and lands on his feet. Riddler took this time to run towards the vans only he stops short with a woman walking in. Riddler stops short at the sight of her.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead," Riddler said.

Talia smiles and pulls out her SIG P226 and fires. Riddler looked shocked and he smiles. "Riddle me this…" He said as he falls forward and dies.

Talia walks forward and enters the bank.

Cheetah realized she was outnumbered and outmatched. She quickly runs between the desk and jumps so out the window. Talia quickly responses by fire shot after her. However, Cheetah manages to escape.

Superman shakes his head and stands back up.

The newcomer walks over to the drop Kryptonite and picks it up. Superman floated towards his companions and looks at the situation.

The henchman was scared shitless. One, however, steps forward.

"Alright, we give up. We know we can't beat you so we're not going to try. It's off to jail for us right." He said.

"Wrong," Talia said as she turns his gun towards him and fires. He took two bullets and falls to the ground dead.

Just as she fired the third bullet Superman appeared in front of her and grabs the pistol from her hands. He crushes it with ease as he looks down at her.

"That's enough," Superman said.

Talia continues to smile at him.

Then Superman heard it with his super hearing. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

Then he heard the gunshots.

Superman turns around and sees the newcomer was executing the henchman. He was about to leap into action but notice the kryptonite in his hand. The last henchmen were killed as Batman fires a Batarang to knock the gun out of his hands. Instead, the newcomer caught the Batarang in midair.

"Cute." He said as he tosses the Batarang at Batman's feet. Batman looks at it before looking at the newcomer.

Talia made to move around Superman but he grabs her by the arm.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

Talia looks at him and smiles. A smile that told Superman she was still in control.

"Talia…" Batman said as he turns to her, breaking his attention from the newcomer and to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome," Talia said. "If we hadn't arrived, you three would be dead right now."

Batman wasn't usually one to offer thanks. He was a firm believer in duty. Instead, he looks at her carefully.

Batman heard something causing him to turn back to the newcomer who was putting the kryptonite in a lead case. He then tosses the case to Batman who catches it.

Batman, however, was still on edge. Talia apparently could still see this.

"Relax beloved. We're not here to fight you. All we want is to talk. There is much we must tell you and time is short but the night is young. Besides the police are on their way to my anonymous tip. It's best we make ourselves scat." Talia said.

True enough, the sound of sirens could be heard meaning they were on their way.

Talia shrugs off Superman's grip and walks towards the entrance of the bank.

"I'll be at the place where the moon shines if you want answers. There is much you need to know." Talia said as he the newcomer walks over to her. He picks her up bridal style and takes to the air.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Superman asks.

"She called you… beloved." Wonder Woman said as she looks at Batman her one side love interest.

Batman realized his two friends wanted answers.

"It's a long story," Batman said.

"Do tell." Wonder Woman said with a smug look on her face.

"Please tell me you peak under his mask," Batman said turning to Superman and unconventionally changing the subject.

Superman looked surprised at this question.

"Sorry, things happen so fast I had a lot on my mind I… I forgot," Superman admitted.

"Let's go to the meeting spot. I don't want to explain this to the police." Batman said he made his way to the entrance.

Batman jumps on Superman's back as he takes to the air with Wonder Woman beside them.

"There," Bruce said as he points to Wayne Tower. True enough, the two individuals were standing on the top of Wayne Tower. Wayne Tower was the tallest building in all of Gotham. There was no fear of being spied on or overheard if you were on the top of the building.

Batman jumps off and lands on top of the building. Superman and Wonder Woman lands beside him.

"This city… it screams in agony." The newcomer said as he looks down upon the city. "It's life is being choked from it. Yet crime overflows this city. You've hardly made a dent in the crime network." The newcomer said.

Batman narrows his eyes and looks more serious than normal. He didn't need to be lectured about crime from a killer.

The newcomer sits up and turns around. He pulls back his hood revealing his mask. It was very similar to Deathstroke's mask or a ballistic mask. Only this was more of a helmet and not a faceguard.

The newcomer reaches up and his helmet hiss before cracking open.

"I already know all about you three. Diana Prince… Clark Kent… and Bruce Wayne." The figure said as he removes his helmet. They stare at the face of a young man who was looking at them. He had long jet black hair with dark green emerald eyes that were staring back into them.

"It's not fair. You know us, but who are you?" Batman said.

He chuckles. He hands his helmet to Talia who takes it gracefully.

"I can understand that. For your information, my name is Harry Potter. Don't ask… my story is interesting. In fact, the only thing I really remember was waking up in the care of the League of Shadows. I only remember my name. They did a background search on me and don't appear on any database. So I doubt you'll find anything ib me as well." Harry said.

This, of course, was a lie. Harry still had his memories of his old life from his world. Yet they didn't need to know that.

"From your customize outfit, I would say you're a member of the League of Shadows. Most likely their best assassin. What does Ra's al Ghul want?" Batman said.

Harry didn't blink or show any emotion. He just stares at Batman.

"My father is dead," Talia said as she sets the helmet down.

This time Batman was taken back. He never thought he would hear those words.

"Is this for real? He always seemed…" Batman began.

"Invincible… like you." Talia said with a smile.

"Then you haven't seen my x-rays," Batman said.

"You can show me another time," Talia said with a smile.

"So what do you want with us?" Wonder Woman asks.

"There is much going on that you don't know. You already got a small taste of what's to come." Talia said.

"Meaning?" Superman said.

"Meaning that your enemies are uniting under one banner. You're telling me that you didn't find it odd. So many supervillains with no common goals working together to take you three out." Harry said.

"It is odd. Cheetah has never expressed any interest in stealing money. Copperhead too. He's never worked with Riddler before. Mammoth and Bane working together is also strange. I'm not even sure Riddler would have been able to pull this crew together with the promise of all the gold they could carry. Meaning there is something else going on." Batman said.

"You're only beginning to see the tip of the Iceberg," Talia said.

"I'll explain it to you. Tonight was a trap. They wanted you to stop their heist. You walked straight into a trap and were nearly killed. If I hadn't intervened you all would be dead. Hate my methods if you must, but grow a spine." Harry said.

"You said it was only the tip of the iceberg. What do you mean? What do you mean by our enemies are gathering under one banner? Are you talking about another secret society?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No," Harry said as he shook his head. "I'm talking about a freaking army. In the past, you've had to deal with Lex Luthor and his cronies. That alone was capable of challenging the League. The Security Society also failed because of Gorilla Grodd desire to have an ape-like world. He was blind to his own ambitions. This time, your enemies are teaming up with the mastermind. You should know him." Harry said as he presses a button on his wrist and a holographic image of Vandal Savage appeared.

"Savage!" Superman said in surprise.

"He is leading a group of six others that call themselves 'the Light'. Harry said. Harry presses the button again and this time seven images appeared. "These seven people are master manipulators trying to control key factions of the world. Despite their numbers and position, they all consider each other's equals." Harry said.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a USB and tosses it at Batman.

"That is all our information on the Light and their associates. We know their endgame. We just don't know how they plan to accomplish this. What I propose is simple. An alliance between our forces." Harry said.

The three heroes were silence as they look at Harry.

"You must be joking," Superman said finally said breaking the silence.

"I am not," Harry said with a serious look on his face. "We were once a legion, spread worldwide. However, Savage recent attacks on us have left us with barely fifty men left. I do not have the manpower to continue to wage war against Savage. I also don't have the time to look for more recruits. Savage is recruiting an army, an army of super-empowered individuals with the intelligence to lead this army. The way I see it, the only way to counter Savage is to join forces with another enemy he has. I trust you've heard the expression, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"He has," Batman said before Superman could speak. "There is another saying. That you should…"

"'Keep your friends close. And your enemies closer.' The League of Shadows is well known for practicing the art of war. As well as understanding every word phrase and their meaning. I understand you're more a muscle man than brains. You might not trust me, given my current allegiance, however, you cannot fight this war on your own." Harry said.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman look at him. Batman especially was glaring at him as if he was trying figure out Harry's endgame.

"There is so much you don't know what's going on. Even with your great eyesight and earing, you failed to notice. I can tell you right now, Lex Luthor is also stocking up heavily on Kryptonite. This bank robbery was to lure you into battle and kill you. A stage for something bigger. Without you three to lead the League, the League would have fallen apart and been easy pickings for Savage and his army." Harry said.

"The league would have survived. They would have…" Superman argued.

"No. He's right." Batman said interrupting the Man of Steel. Wonder Woman and Superman look at Batman as he stood upright. "If this was the first attack against the League. Then there would have been more assassins with more League members dying. If my math and calculation is correct, I predict around fifty members of the League would have been assassinated with similar scenarios. Eventually Savage would have launched an all-out assault against the League. If tonight was a trap to kill the tree of us, then his next target is…" Batman said with his eyes wide.

"Already taken care of. Flash is alive and well." Harry said. "I had several members intercept the assassins. Though Flash doesn't know a thing. As the incident never happened. Right now I want this information to be kept between the three of you." Harry said.

"The League has a right to know what is going on." Wonder Woman said.

"Normally I would agree. However, my information network is solid. It would be unwise to tell the League in case there is a leak to Savage." Harry said.

"A leak? You think someone from the League would tell Savage our information?" Superman said in protest.

Talia and Harry were smiling.

"Except for the fact, we already know someone in the League is leaking your secrets to Savage. You have a mole in the Justice League." Talia said.

The three eyes pop open wide with shock.

"That's impossible. We would have known." Superman said.

"If this is true. Who is the mole?" Batman asks.

"You actually believe them!" Superman said in shocked.

"He's monitoring our nervous system, body heat, and heartbeat," Talia said with a smile. "He knows we're speaking the truth."

"A mole." Wonder Woman said in shock. "Who is it?"

"I'm afraid to say that even we don't know. We're still trying to figure out who it is. All we know this person is passing League information to Savage. Lex Luthor along with Hugo Strange has built a computer capable of analyzing the members of the League members behavior patterns and predict where the League will be. They used this computer to create a counter-offensive against you. It selects the villains for the jobs and gave it the success rate. From what my hacking skills could determine, tonight's mission for them had a ninety-eight percent success rate with Batman surviving with life threating injuries if he wasn't killed." Harry said. In saying that, Harry sits down.

"How does this computer work?" Superman asks.

"All we know is that the mole passes information and Luthor enters it on his computer. So it's fairly advanced, I'm still not sure where it's kept. Not at his main building. Off-site, I suspect on one island off the east coast. If not there, then somewhere in the midwest. Its exact location is unknown. However, this is merely a prototype. I have no doubt they will attempt to improve it." Harry said.

"Very well, I'll begin counter strategies. As well as to find this 'mole'. Anything else?" Batman asks.

"There is one thing. Seeing how I'm low on men and can't really recruit right now. I need people to carry out my missions. I rather not use people from the League. Instead, I want to enlist the help from those on the Team." Harry said.

"What do you want to do with them?" Superman asks.

"Recon, intelligence gathering. Assassinations." Harry said as if it was simple.

"No way. We're not killers." Superman said as if the matter was closed.

"Such a boy scout. Believe you can stop the bad guys without killing them. It's a noble notion, it truly is. However, it will do you no good for what's to come. Unless you're willing to kill your opponent, then you're only giving them another chance to try to kill you again. Tonight you had a close call. It won't be long they try again. I suspect the next time they'll use Parasite. A partnership would be more beneficial. Also at the same time, the members of the Team could also keep an eye on me. Giving Batman a thorough analysis of me and my abilities. If he believes I need to be neutralized, he would have the information to do so." Harry said with his eyes closed. He already knew their answer.

"Clark, perhaps we should…. Agree to this." Wonder Woman said.

"You two aren't seriously going to agree to this," Superman said in protest.

"The odds are not in our favor. This is vital information. This threat is more than capable of not only destroying the League but also destroying the world. Savage has long wanted to conquer the world. Even though I disagree with their methods, I cannot argue with the idea of joining forces with them. The League of Shadows is well known for their intelligence apparatus. They're known for getting into places and know things not even the League knows about. In other words, they can get intel faster than we can. A partnership is beneficial." Batman said.

Superman looks at his two friends and knew they wouldn't differ from their opinion.

"If it eases your mind," Harry said. "We're only killing bad guys. We won't harm any civilians. Do you really care that the bad guys get killed? Luthor is trying to find a way to brainwash a Kryptonian. Needless to say, it's not wise to let him succeed." Harry said.

Superman said nothing as he looks at Harry carefully.

"I already got plans to deal with Luthor. The moment it happens, Wayne Enterprise must move to own LexCorps." Harry said.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this plan," Batman said.

"For someone who is against killing, no you're not. However, given your current situation, what choice do you have?" Harry said.

Batman said nothing as he looks at the two. They were continuing to smile because they already knew his answer.

"Very well, tomorrow I'll introduce you to the team," Batman said.

"There is one more thing I want you to do. Find Harley Quinn." Harry said.

"Harley Quinn? Why?" Batman asks.

"She is a skilled psychiatrist and therapist. Given her encyclopedia of the criminal underworld, her insight is invaluable. If anyone can break down the criminal behavior and patterns effectively, it's her." Harry said.

"Harley Quinn hasn't been seen or heard from in months. I know she's out on parole for good behavior. Yet soon after, she disappeared." Batman said.

"Come on, you know as well as I do someone doesn't just disappear. She's out there somewhere. I'm not the only one interested in her. I'm sure Savage wants her as well." Harry said.

"You sure she'll side with us?" Superman asks.

"From what I understand, she's trying to go straight. She's given up so much in the criminal underworld. Really pissed off the Joker. I know she's got a bounty on her head from the Penguin and other mob bosses for all her 'joy rides' she's done to them. So it's possible she's laying low to avoid them. Either way, it's imperative that we find her." Harry stated.

"I'll have the team look for her," Batman said.

"Where do we find you?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Where the owl's nest," Harry said. Talia hands back his helmet and he puts it back on. The helmet closes shut and he turns to the city and Talia jumps on his back as he jumps from the tower.

"Well, what should we do now?" Wonder Woman asks.

"We should keep this to ourselves. Until we can figure out who is the mole it's not safe to tell the League. I'll begin a search immediately. Also, given the situation, we cannot put the information on the League computers." Batman said.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Wonder Woman said as she looks at him.

"We don't have any clues to who the mole is. The best case scenario I can think of is that Savage has someone like Luthor hack our network. However, if there really is a mole. It could be anyone." Batman said as he looks down. "The Justice League also employes civilians to assist us. Not just fellow heroes. It could be one of our employees that is a spy."

"You yourself verify their backgrounds and did a thorough investigation of each of them." Superman protested.

"I know. However, I'm only human. I can still make mistakes. It's possible I missed something. The other factor is something worse. That someone in the League itself has turned on us. But that would mean something is involved. Brainwashing for instance. Or blackmail. I have to do a thorough investigation of each League member." Batman said.

"You know the League won't like that if you're invading their privacy like that," Superman said.

Batman turns to look at him.

"Given how I am, would they be surprised if I was checking their profiles. Also, he's right. We need Harley Quinn." Batman said.

"Is she really that good?" Wonder Woman asks.

"She is. Most likely he wants her on our side because she would be able to figure out who the mole is. As well as assist me in counter strategies against Savage." Batman said as he looks down at the USB drive in his hands.

"I don't like this Bruce. It feels like we're playing right in his hand." Superman said.

"I know. However, given the situation, we don't really have a choice in the matters. I have a clear idea of who to send to him. Given the fact we know nothing about him, it's wise to learn as much as we can about him. Especially if he's proven to be a threat." Batman said.

"Is this what you meant by keeping your enemies close?" Superman asks.

"Possibly. Right now he's an unknown. He's reached out and connect with us. However, given his performance tonight, given out how he took out several supervillains, one could say he's very dangerous. However, I seriously doubt we've seen what he's truly capable of doing. Only that he's capable of handling himself well against Meta-Humans. We need information. Both on Savage… and on him." Batman said.

"Why did he reveal himself to us? That his statement is true that we wouldn't find information on him. Or was he actually being honest." Wonder Woman said.

Batman said nothing.

In truth, he didn't know why. He was also going to search for any information on 'Harry Potter'. He was going to unravel all his resources to figure out who he was. If what Talia said was true and Ra's was dead… then did this Harry Potter succeed Ra's as the successor of the League of Shadows. He would have thought Talia was the successor due to the fact she was Ra's oldest living child.

Yet he felt like he was missing something. Something important.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. The Alliance is set. The reason why Batman agreed was that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. With a spy and risk of war soon upon him, he knew the best solution for the Justice League was to join forces with the League of Shadows.

Suggestions are welcome.

Please review and like.


	4. The Billionaire Princess

**Dawn of Justice**

 **I own nothing! Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling and D.C. Characters are own by D.C. Comics/Warner Bros This Fic Was created solely for fun and enjoyment. Not for profit. Please Enjoy!**

The one thing I forgot to mention, are the dates and year this story takes place. So I'll be starting to put dates and the year in the story. Check my previous chapters to see the date on them.

 **Chapter 04: The Billionaire Princess**

 **July 10, 2019**

Vandal Savage stood in the cave overlooking the Pacific ocean. Almost all his hideouts have been discovered by Ra's al Ghul and his League of Shadows. This is one that has remained hidden even during World War Two. Yet he secured a vast victory against the League of Shadows. Deathstroke lived up to his reputation as he killed Ra's al Ghul. His death was long overdue.

However, a thorn still existed at his side. All his mercenaries reported they didn't succeed in killing Talia al Ghul. She still lived. Ever so young and bashful, he knew Ra's al Ghul taught his daughter to continue the war against him in case he ever fell. He even sent Deathstroke to an ideal location. A castle occupied many times by Ra's al Ghul. Consider by many to be impregnatable. Deathstroke went to the castle and after a month of waiting, Talia al Ghul was a no-show and has disappeared into the wind.

Vandal Savage didn't even bother to turn around. He knew who was behind him kneeling before him.

"Report." Savage orders.

"Talia al Ghul continues to elude us, Master. I've had our spies check other known assassin hideouts and they're empty. The League of Shadows has disappeared into the wind." Deathstroke reported.

Savage wasn't pleased.

"And her sister. What of Nyssa al Ghul?" Vandal Savage asks. Referring to Talia's seventeen-year-old sister and the wife of the Arrow. She had a small force of League of Shadows with her.

"She's also disappeared. Master, the daughters of Ra's al Ghul pose no threat. Why do they bother you?" Deathstroke asks.

"You have much to learn. I understand being a skilled tactician on the battlefield that has made you nearly unrivaled by all. However, make no mistake, Ra's al Ghul trained both his daughters to continue the war in case he fell. I doubt they can stop my plans. However, they can still wage war against us. As long as they have the Lazarus Pits they can live for centuries and eventually take everything from us. Speaking of which, you have secured the compound, did you not." Savage asks.

Deathstroke was silence. Savage could literally see his one visible eye narrow in frustration.

"Explain." Savage orders.

"I snuck into the pit to restore my youth as planned. It did everything except restore my right eye. I'm as powerful as I was when I was twenty years old. However, I had to retreat as the battle with Ra's al Ghul as you expected was a formidable one. He was able to wound me and force me to retreat. Before I did, I did shove my sword through his chest, piercing his left lung. He didn't survive." Deathstroke said.

"However," Savage asks.

"Apparently Talia al Ghul had the Lazarus Pit destroyed. The compound has been deserted. Nothing of value is left there. I doubt we'll be able to use it. Talia al Ghul knows that place better than we ever will. It's possible she's baiting us to take it to lure you into a trap." Deathstroke.

"Your injuries?" Savage asks.

"Nothing serious. The Light wishes to discuss the mission report." Deathstroke said.

Vandal Savage said nothing as he turns around and walks inside. Deathstroke remains kneeling until Savage passes him. Only after he passed him did he stand up and walk behind Savage.

Savage walks into his stronghold and stands before the six large monitors that went alive at once.

"Does the shadows still conceal our Light?" Savage said with a smile.

"They do." The members said.

"Hell no." Black Mask shouted.

Everyone paused as they look Black Mask.

"Cheetah was murder! At my doorsteps!" Black Mask shouted as he waves his fist around. The sound of him hitting something could be heard. "My sources in Gotham P.D. say that Bane, Mammoth, Clayface, Riddler, and Copperheard are dead!"

"Dead?" Savage repeated.

"What is Argus claiming?" Queen Bee asks.

"I haven't check their reports," Luthor replies.

"This ain't the work of the Bat!" Black Mask shouted. "He's never killed before. I also have no way of knowing if that Wonder Whore or Boy Scout appeared either. This is the work of a mercenary. Perhaps Deadshot had a contract to kill them."

Savage knew this wasn't the work of Deadshot. For one, he preferred to kill his victims from afar. There were other mercenaries out there with skills that made them formidable. Deathstroke was the greatest of them all.

No, this was the work of someone new. Someone who didn't share the Justice League's rule of no killing. A skilled assassin capable of fighting a meta-human themselves. The only person who could pull this off was…

"Luthor, Brain," Savage said suddenly. "Check with Ultimo, see if this is the work of Talia al Ghul."

"Give me a minute," Luthor said as he begins to type on a computer. They all waited patiently for a couple minutes.

"No, the computer only gives her 1.03% percent chance of killing them," Luthor reported.

"Her sister?" Savage asks.

"Even lower. She has a 0.02%, In fact, all known associates are at a low score. Even Spider has a low score, despite his skill and reputation." Luthor said.

"What about the Arrow?" Dark Arrow said. "He has killed in the past."

"My sources say Bane was killed by gunshots as were Riddler and his henchmen. Clayface was destroyed and he hasn't reported to the safe house I had set up. Copperhead and Mammoth were killed by a custom sword." Black Mask said.

"What does the report say?" Savage asks.

"How should I know… I just bribe cops to report to me." Black Mask said.

"Here's the report sir." His secretary said handing Black Mask the police report.

"Let me see that." Black Mask said as he grabs the report.

Savage waited patiently for the report.

"From what I see, the police believe they were killed by a single individual. Wielding a 9MM pistol and a sword. No rifling. Custom made bullets. Cameras were cut, so they didn't get footage. The vaults were untouched. So money is out of the question." Black Mask said.

' _A new player.'_ Savage realized at once.

His hand turns into a fist and they shook with anger.

A new player has entered the field. One they did not know of. And one who didn't mind shedding blood. Apparently, he killed the meta-humans without a second thought. Gotham was perfect for transferring and moving goods due to the crime rate was the highest in the world. Black Mask was the Kingpin of Gotham. So the question was, was this person a new vigilante, or was it someone who knew about the Light and wanted revenge. Was this personal… or was this something else.

"Have our spy look into this from the League's perspective. Have him do it discreetly. These deaths are something the Dark Knight would look into. See what the League knows about this. Also, see why the trio was not at the Bank as we calculated. This is the first failure we've ever face. We cannot afford another." Savage said.

"Doctor Light, Icicle Sr, and Jr were all killed. They were killed by an unknown party before the Flash arrived. Central Police are confused by the reports. All by gunshots, yet the bullets were custom made for them with no rifling. Especially for Icicle Sr and Jr." Brain reported.

This was highly unexpected. Savage was surprised by this. The trap to kill the Flash failed. That meant they face yet another failure.

"We have a new player on the field. Get in touch with all our resources and network. Find out as much as you can about this new player and let's start building a counter for this person. Also, Luthor, use your resource to see if we can't buy this individual." Savage said. "Let the shadows conceal our Light."

"Let the shadows conceal our Light." The other repeated.

* * *

Bruce Wayne walks into Wayne Enterprise ready for another day at work.

"Someone has bought our shares. Or at least our public shares. We don't know who it is." One of the board members said.

"Sounds suspicious. We have no ideas who bought our shares?" Wayne said as he opens the doors to his office. Only they stop to see two people inside with one person sitting in _his_ chair.

Harry Potter and Talia al Ghul were in the office.

"Can I help you?" Lucius Fox asks, who was the Chairman of the Board.

"Looking at my investment." The boy said as he looks at the computer. "Argentina resources have dropped by fourteen percent." He said.

"That's my department!" A board member said in surprise.

Bruce Wayne sighs as he looks at the two.

"I wasn't aware you were into business," Wayne said.

"Not that hard. Sort of ran a joke shop back home. Though I understand you're not fond of clowns. So I'm familiar with finances and business." Harry said as he stands up.

"Who are you?" Lucius Fox asks.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he approaches them with his hand to shake Lucius Fox hand. Lucius Fox does so. Though he clearly wanted some answers.

"Right. So what brings you to Wayne Enterprise?" Lucius Fox asks.

"Well, I come from an old family. Have money and was bored out of my mind. So I decided to buy some shares from Wayne Enterprise, at least the shares they have available to the public." Harry said. Talia walks forward and on her tablet, she shows the deeds.

Lucius Fox takes it and he looks at the deed.

"It's official. I would have to confirm this later, but he does own twenty percent of Wayne Enterprise." Lucius Fox declared.

"Now I may not have any real power in Wayne Enterprise, but it looks like at this moment we're going to be working together. Within a year, I promise you, you will see a twenty percent increase in Wayne Enterprise funding." Harry said.

"Mr. Wayne you cannot accept this! He's just a child!" A tall black man protested.

"Enough! Everyone get out." Bruce said as everyone turns to leave and Bruce closes the door behind them.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing," Bruce said as he turns to Harry.

"You do realize that half your board is corrupt right," Harry said with a smile as he looks at Bruce Wayne.

"I'm aware. I've been trying to crack down on them for years." Bruce said.

"Fortunately I'm going to be moving in on them," Harry said.

"You're not really going to kill them are you?" Bruce said in disbelief.

"Of course not. A murder would raise suspicion and would result in the police. They're going to have accidents. As no one would be suspicious if accidents happen to them. Thus the death is not a murder." Harry said.

"I can't really talk you out of killing can I?" Bruce said.

"No. It will take some time to get used to. Don't worry, they're corrupt. No point worrying about them." Harry said.

"Let the courts handle them." Bruce urges strongly.

"They're in Black Mask pocket. And Black Mask owns half the court and tends to bribe the jury. They would never be convicted." Harry said.

"You have a plan?" Bruce said.

"I do," Harry said.

"Why Wayne Enterprise. Why not LexCorps? Isn't 'keeping your friends close and your enemies closer' something you tend to study and master." Bruce said.

"I plan to bring down LexCorps. Lex Luthor has no apparent successor. Once he is out of the picture, dead or in prison, doesn't matter which… I'll seize control of LexCorps. All under… Wayne Enterprise." Harry said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne." His secretary said over the phone.

Bruce Wayne walks over to his phone and presses a button.

"What is it, Jessica? I'm in a meeting." Bruce Wayne said.

"A woman is here to see you. She says it's important to see you right away." Jessica said.

"Not now." Bruce Wayne said.

"I'm afraid she's instant. She claims to be a former girlfriend of yours. She says you must 'reap what you sow'." Jessica said.

"'Reap what you sow'? Does that mean what I think it means?" Harry said turning to Talia.

Talia nods her head.

Bruce sighs as he nods his head.

"Send her in." Bruce Wayne said as felt his temple receiving a massive headache. He rubs his head as he tried to ease his headache.

The doors open and two people walk in. Both female. One was a beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes and a graceful figure. She also had a large bust that made it appear she had a large C-Cup. The other was the younger version of the woman. Only she had blue eyes instead of brown.

"Selina." Bruce Wayne said in surprise.

"We need to talk." Selina Kyle said.

"I guess this is my cue to leave," Harry said as he looks at the duo and realized this was a big family argument.

"Why don't you go with him," Selina said to her daughter.

"Your daughter looks like you," Bruce said.

"She takes after you." Selina Kyle said.

Everyone turns to Bruce Wayne to see his reaction. He was indeed in shock and in denial.

"She can't be. We only had one night together…" Bruce Wayne protested.

"I assure you, she's yours." Selina Kyle said with a smug look on her lips.

"Weren't you on birth control?" Bruce said.

"At the time when I slept with you, no I wasn't." Selina Kyle admitted.

"So why I haven't heard anything from you?" Bruce asks.

"Becuase you couldn't stop being you. It would never have worked out between us. However, I couldn't throw away perhaps the greatest gift you ever gave me." Selina said.

Bruce Wayne shakes his head.

"What's your name?" Harry asks turning to the daughter of Bruce Wayne.

"Helena." She replies.

"You want to come with me? Let's leave your mom and dad to talk." Harry said as he walks out. Helena follows him.

Helena smiles and follows him out the office and heads with Harry to his office. Or at least the empty office that wasn't being used.

"So you're Bruce Wayne's daughter," Harry said as he enters the office. He sits behind his desk and looks at his computer.

"Does that surprise you?" Helena said.

"Why have you've never reached out to your father before?" Harry asks.

"That would have been an interesting conversation. 'Hey dad, sorry to drop in unannounced but I'm your long lost daughter.' That would have gone well." Helena replies.

"Selina Kyle. If I remember her correctly she's a thief." Talia said as she appeared to be thoughtful.

"A thief? What kind?" Harry asks.

"Well, she's a bit of a grifter. She has rob millionaires out of their savings and left them with nothing. From what I understand, she has her networth in the hundreds of millions. She's never been caught because she's good at covering her tracks. However before she met Bruce Wayne she had a criminal record that caused a lot of red flags to appear. They team up together, to prevent a theft and to save Harvey Dent. Before he went all crazy. She's capable of cracking any safe. The types some people considered to be uncrackable."

"If she had such a record, how is she not in prison?" Harry asks.

"Well after she disappeared nearly eighteen years ago, she helped Batman stop one of the greatest heists in Gotham. She was after the 'clean state' program that she was tearing Gotham apart to find. When she finally help Batman and saved him, he gave her the clean state to allow her to disappear. Cleanse her record, and she didn't appear ever since. Though I doubt her skills have diminished over the years. She could be in fact, the greatest thief in the world that is currently alive."

"What are her normal targets?" Harry asks.

"She normally has a soft spot for cat values. However, she will steal anything. She isn't afraid of any job. I know my father has hired her in the past." Talia said.

Harry looks at Helena, she too was listening with great detail. It was as if she didn't know these things about her mother.

"I take it you never knew," Harry said as he addresses Helena.

Helena shook her head.

"It's not that. I knew my mother was a thief. She never hid that from me. She taught me to be like her. She's taught me to be one too. I never saw a need for it. I was more interested in being like my father." Helena said.

Harry said nothing as he looks at Talia.

"Are you… a thief?" Harry asks.

"Well… kinda. I'm capable of breaking into safes and most secure places. I have good stealth skills and some martial skills." Helena said.

"You're going to have to show me. If need be, I'll have Talia train you." Harry said.

Helena and Talia look at once another. In truth, there wasn't that big of an age gap between them; with Talia being only three years older than Helena.

"I need to take some time off," Talia said. "I have to find my sister."

Harry nods her head. The sisters were close and Talia has always been there for her sister. Even if they were half-sisters. Ra's love sleeping with different women it seems. Then he would have them killed when they forefill their purpose.

With that said, Talia walks out of the room leaving Helena and Harry together.

"Show me your skills," Harry said.

Helena smiles.

"Ow… okay, I give." Helena said as she was on the ground with an armbar place on her by Harry. Harry was sitting on her and she was struggling to break free yet Harry holds his armbar true on her.

Harry had allowed her to throw what punches and kicks she could. She was using a modified version of Savate to fight with grace. When she flips over him, Harry quickly responds and trips her landing with his foot, she fell down and Harry was quick to pounce on top of her and place her in an armbar hold.

"You have one basic fighting style. It would be good for common thugs but it will do no good for someone who can not only read your patterns but adapt to it as well. You must always have a backup style in place." Harry said.

"Okay, I give. Let me go before you break my arm." Helena said.

Harry lets her go and stands up. Helena climbs back up to her feet she was holding her left arm and trying to nurse it from the armbar. Her arm wasn't broken yet still felt like it was about to break in two.

"I'm going to teach you multiple styles. You must learn and master them." Harry said.

The door opens and Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle walk in.

"You two getting along?" Selina Kyle said.

"Yeah," Helena said, still nursing her arm.

"As you know, Selina Kyle when she's 'working' is known as 'the Cat'. She has agreed to be my spy within the Light."

"The Light?" Helena repeated in a confused voice.

"I'm against it," Harry said as he leans on his desk. "If the Light even suspects she's a spy. They will not hesitate to torture her and get information out of her. Too risky. Once she reveals who she is spying for it will not be long for them to figure out the connections. Not only will you be targeted Mr. Wayne, but your daughter will be targeted too."

"You have a better idea?" Mr. Wayne said.

"I do." Harry removes a device from his pocket and presses it. A slight humming sound that had a high note was heard. "She works for us. We're going to need a thief to get things we normally can't get ourselves. And if her skills are as great as her reputation say they are… we'll be glad she's working for us, instead of against us."

"Meaning what?" Selina Kyle said.

"The risk of you getting caught is too risky. There is more at stake than just your love affair with Bruce Wayne. For one, you will have to give your identity to Savage." Harry said.

"I have many identities. It shouldn't be a problem." Selina Kyle said.

Harry shook his head. "Not against an opponent like this. Your dual identities are good against city cops. Savage is thorough with his investigation. If he even remotely suspects where your allegiance lies, even if it's towards yourself… he will not hesitate to torture you and kill you. Not to mention Deathstroke will be the one who kills you. Do you really think you can take on Deathstroke?"

Selina Kyle said nothing as she looks at him.

"I already have plans for you, Ms. Kyle. As it happens, I am in need of a someone to… acquire some items. And you should know, that you'll be handsomely paid for your services. I rather not risk putting you as a spy. There is more risk than reward in this. Besides, I already have a spy in Savage's operations." Harry said.

"You didn't say that." Bruce Wayne said.

"There are eyes and ears everywhere. We don't know who is watching or listening. Especially with Argus and Amanda Waller project Task Force X out there. There is the chance we'll be surrounded by enemies. Besides, if you've read the intel I gave you which I know you did, you know it's more beneficial to have her here. Also do not forget, that the Cat is a known associate of the Batman. There were many rumors surrounding you two twenty years ago. I rather am cautious about playing with the Cat's nine lives instead of using her talents another way. There is a lot of valuables being moved through Gotham. The Light is heavily focused on Gotham for crime… to move things unseen, and Metropolis, to lead the people to their goals." Harry said.

"You've given this some thought." Selina Kyle said.

"The Batman is without a doubt, one of the best detectives this world has ever seen. That's a given. I'm not criticizing you, however, you ineffective abilities to kill has also made you vulnerable. Look I get it, you want to the hero that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals. You, however, have failed to realize, that criminals are no longer afraid of you. They are getting smarter and better in avoiding you. It is true, I have killed and I'm not ashamed of it. However… if anything… I will stay my hands away from the innocents. However, when it comes to crooks… I will not hesitate to kill them." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne looks at him. It was dawning upon him that he wouldn't be able to change Harry's ways.

"Try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum." Bruce Wayne finally said.

"Relax. My number one rule is no civilians. I only kill the corrupt and the wicked." Harry said.

"You really need to learn to give some people a second chance." Bruce Wayne said.

"If these crooks haven't learned by now not to be crooks, then they've used up all the second chances you've given them. You have too much compassion inside of you. While that may be good, for some aspects of life. I've learned it's rarely acceptable in a war. Sometimes, compassion can, in fact, lead to your downfall. It's the same with caring for a poisonous snake. It looks cute, but it still has a venomous bite. You wouldn't exactly want to pet it knowing it wouldn't hesitate to sink its venom inside of you." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne said nothing as he looks at Harry.

"He has a point." Selina Kyle said.

"Where's Talia?" Bruce Wayne asks, as he once against the subject as he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"She's heading to Star City. She's looking for her sister. Deathstroke is looking to kill anyone with ties or relations with Ra's al Ghul. She needs to reach her first." Harry said.

Bruce said nothing. He understood family was important. Even if he didn't show it.

"Even though Selina Kyle is telling me you're my daughter. We're still going to do a DNA test to verify this fact and get it on record." Bruce Wayne said.

"You doubt she's your daughter?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce Wayne said nothing. He just had that stern look on his face.

Harry sighs as he didn't want to watch Bruce Wayne brood over his daughter.

"Selina Kyle, tonight I have a mission for you," Harry said as he hands her a tablet.

"Standardized safe. It's low key so you shouldn't have much trouble with getting any attention. The contents according to my sources say it contains some of Black Mask's shipment. All I know from the chatter I've been listening to is that Black Mask is having something of utmost importance being ship to Gotham. I'm not sure what, but it's big and he's getting paranoid about it."

"How paranoid?" Selina Kyle asks.

"Like he's spent a hundred million dollars already in bribing Gotham P.D. to ensure the police don't confiscate this shipment. He's having the police avoid the docks on a certain day. I need to know when." Harry said.

"I'll get those contents." Selina Kyle said.

Harry turns to Bruce Wayne.

"I already know you're going to warn the commissioner. Keep the details as vag as possible. Black Mask has a lot of ears in Gotham P.D. We also need to investigate the police under Black Mask." Harry said.

"Black Mask has a lot of resources behind him. Where do you suggest I look?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Two ways to find them. Most dirty cops are too obvious. The sources are those who 'keep' Black Mask happy. Though I understand he's not very happy a lot. I suspect it has to do with either hospital bills that are too expensive for a Gotham Police Officer to handle. Black Mask pays them off and in doing so, he owns them. The other may be a bit more serious."

"Gambling debt." Bruce Wayne said.

"You really are the greatest detective. If you were able to trace my line of thought. If you read my line of thought, then you know what I'm offering." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne frowns.

"Start setting mouse traps for the rats," Helena said.

"That's one way of thinking. What you have to remember, is information works both ways. We could feed them false information to Black Mask." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne look surprised at this.

"I never would have thought of that." Bruce Wayne said.

"You should have taken your training with the League of Shadows more seriously. They're more than just assassins. They are experts in spying as well. As well in counter-intelligence. We're good at what we do." Harry said.

"Perhaps." Bruce Wayne said.

Harry phone's ring and Harry turns to answer it.

"Give me a second," Harry said as he answers his phone.

"It's me, what is it?" Harry said. Harry was silent as he listens to the information. "You sure about that?" Harry said. "No, I'll take care of it myself," Harry said.

"What is it?" Bruce Wayne asks as Harry ends the call.

"Black Mask is targeting someone in Gotham PD for asking… certain questions. A detective Ellen Yin."

"I know her. She's a good cop. Smart too." Bruce Wayne said.

"I know. We don't know who the assassin is going to be, but I can guess how they plan on killing her. I'll intercept this assassin." Harry said.

"No, I should," Batman said.

"I respect your good. But I suspect this assassin is really good. Even for you. Besides, you don't think like an assassin." Harry said in a stern voice. "Even if you've been trained like one. You refuse to let yourself become one. That is why you are blind."

Bruce Wayne said nothing.

"She better not die. She's a good cop." Bruce Wayne said.

"That's rare for you. You don't normally stand down to another." Selina Kyle said.

"Besides, there is a second target, I think you would be more interested in protecting," Harry said.

"Who?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Ethan Bennet," Harry said.

Bruce Wayne eyes open wide.

"Apparently they've been asking the right questions and Black Mask is concerned they will unravel his operations," Harry said.

Bruce Wayne narrows his eyes.

"Do you know who the assassins are?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"No. However my information says Black Mask is concern… as is the Light. Meaning they are onto something that is big. They are trying to cut off loose ends." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne said nothing

"Get that safe." Selina Kyle said.

"That won't be until tonight. We have a board meeting to attend. Not to mention you have to give me a position that allows me to sit on the board now that I own twenty percent of Wayne Enterprise. Oh, before I forget, you know one of your board members, John Daggett of Daggett Industries is plotting to take over Wayne Enterprise." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne wasn't surprised by this information.

"How does he plan on achieving this?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Simple. I'm going to help him." Harry said.

This caused everyone to be surprised.

"How?" Selina Kyle asks.

"He reached out for some mercenaries to do some work for him. Things to lower Wayne Enterprise finances so he could afford to buy Wayne Enterprise. The most obvious way for him to accomplish this is to…" Harry began.

"… hit Gotham's stock exchange." Bruce Wayne finished.

"Indeed. Wayne Enterprise is currently worth forty seven billion dollars. His networth is only at a hundred and fifty two million. It's not enough to buy Wayne Enterprise. However, as I'm sure you already suspect, if I lower Wayne Enterprise Stock Exchange enough for him to buy it, that is when I can strike." Harry said.

"Meaning what?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Meaning that I'm going to buy Wayne Enterprise." Harry said.

"Why would you? My family started Wayne Enterprise. Why would I agree to let another…"

"I wouldn't be running it alone." Harry said. This caused Bruce Wayne to be silent. "Your daughter would be at my side running things too." Harry said.

Helena's cheeks turn crimson at what Harry just said.

"You two barely know one another." Bruce Wayne said.

"True. But I know enough to know I want her at my side." Harry said. Bruce Wayne was silent as he looks at him. "She is your daughter. I'm sure even you can tell, but she does look like you. She even has your eyes. Other than your daughter, you have no other heir. Maybe it's time you step down and take the 'Bat' full time as you let the next generation run Wayne Enterprise."

Bruce Wayne smiles at Harry.

"So I retire?" Bruce Wayne said.

"Only as Bruce Wayne. The fact is, we both know what is about to happen. The truth is, you can't be leading your company and helping your friends fight a war at the same time. If you disappear for long periods of time it will raise questions. You've been able to play both parts because this is your home turf. What's about to happen, requires you to be everywhere at once. And you can't do that as Bruce Wayne. You're not getting any younger and you can only continue the fight for so long." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne smiles at Harry.

"There is something about you. Something that tells me I can trust you. First I need to know that the company that my family built will be in good hands. I will not hand it over to you just yet." Bruce Wayne said.

"Fair enough." Harry said. "For now, let's get that DNA test done. Not to mention you're going to have to show her to the board."

Bruce Wayne said nothing. All he could think about was what a day he was having.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys and sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you think. Like and Reivew.


	5. Silent Salvation

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. No, this story is not abandoned. I hope everyone enjoys. I did some editing on the previous four chapters so check them out. Once again, this story will be dated.

 **Chapter 05: Silent Salvation**

 **July 10, 2019**

Now that he was apart of Wayne Enterprise, was able to forge a suit of his desire from Wayne Technology. Harry was walking around with Lucius Fox who was showing him the 'Bat' equipment.

"What is this place?" Harry asks as he and Helena were following Lucius Fox in an area that wasn't on the map or in any area.

"What did hear about this place?" Lucius Fox asks.

"Nothing," Harry answers truthfully.

"Earle told me this place exactly what it was when he sent me down here. Dead end. Back when Thomas and Martha Wayne were murder and Earl took control of the company, he turned Wayne Enterprise into a weapons production. We made many prototypes but they never made it to productions. I used the early designs to help Mr. Wayne with his night activities." Lucius Fox said.

"So nothing is on the record about these items," Harry asks carefully.

"That's right. It's carefully under lock and key with only Mr. Wayne and myself having access and clearance."

Lucius Fox at first did deny any involvement with the Batman, but it was only after Harry told him he was a friend and was going to be doing night patrols as well, that Lucius Foagreesee to show him the designs. Helena came along to see her future company.

"Here we are," Lucius said as he opens a chest and it reveals the contents inside. Inside was a gun with several other equipments. "Kevlar survival suit. Gas power magnet gun. Capable of holding five thousand pounds."

Harry grabs the gun and looks at it. It was a bit heavy as Harry's eyes it. It was a bit heavy. Yet the design flaw was a bit ingenious. He already had an idea for the gas repellent gun. Harry puts it back and looks at the utility belt.

Helena picked up the utility belt and opens the contents. It was empty.

"All this was from ten years ago?" Helena asks.

"Basically when Earle shelf the project for being 'waste' of money." Lucius Fox said.

"How much does Mr. William Earle know about these projects?" Harry asks.

"Not much. Mr. Wayne already told him that he had the project destroyed as he didn't view weapons manufacturing a healthy business." Lucius said.

"Once he senses a change in leadership in Wayne Enterprise, he will come back won't he," Harry asks in a simple statement.

"Most likely. He was never loyal to the Wayne family and didn't like that Bruce Wayne fired him and place me as CEO of Wayne Enterprise." Lucius said as they walk down the projects.

"Mr. John Daggett is attempting to stage a coup to take over of Wayne Enterprise. It could be a month before a take over of the company happens." Harry said.

"Why don't you stop him?" Lucius asks.

"Simple because Bruce Wayne needs to retire. He will still be apart of Wayne Enterprise, he's just allowing… the next generation to run things." Harry said.

"So where does that put me?" Lucius asks.

"You'll still be Chairman of the Board. For one, you have been faithful to the Wayne Family. You also have years of experience at running the board, you have Ph.D. in Physics, Biochemistry, and a Master's in Engineering and Political Science. I'm simply putting Helena as CEO of Wayne Enterprise as it's her birthright to run Wayne Enterprise." Harry said.

"Fair point," Lucius said. He stops and pulls out a drawer where a suit was seen. "Nomex Survival Suit for advanced infantry. Mr. Wayne had it modified for several years for his suit. This is the original model."

"Tear resistance?" Harry asks.

"This sucker will stop a knife," Lucius said proudly.

"What's the problem with it?" Helena asks.

"It's too heavy. I've been modifying it to make it lightweight as possible, it's been a work in process."

"Well, I don't need it to cover every inch of my body just enough," Harry said.

"Let me show you something," Lucius said.

He walks over to another part of a dresser and pulls out a black outfit.

"It's a swimsuit for surfing," Helena says as she looks at it.

"That's how it appears. It's memory cloth weave with kevlar bio-weave. Good to wear underneath your suit. Now it can stop most weapons but you're still going to feel them. It will stop most knives, at least if it's thrust into you. If it's a slash then it will cut the outfit. It's not perfect, but it will protect you from most common thugs attacks." Lucius said.

"Does my father know about these?" Helena asks.

"Not really. Haven't gotten a chance to show him." Lucius said.

"Are you going to show him?" Harry asks.

"Once he has time to come and see it," Lucius said.

"Anything for advance recon? Combat HUD Display?" Harry asks.

Lucius sets suit down and walks over to where several helmets were displayed. One didn't look like a visor setting without it being bulky.

"These are the best we have. Especially this one." Lucius said as he picks up a face mask. It was shaped in a way like Batman's mask. Only with the helmet and ears. "Originally designed for advance recon and special forces, it has the best HUD display and it tracks anything you see. It has its own advance communications device. Highly encrypted. Comes with the latest in quantum crypto technology." Lucius said.

Harry could see this was going to be very useful.

"No mask?" Helena asks.

Lucius smiled and presses a button. A mask appeared covering the nose and mouth.

"It active when in the presence of smoke, gas, or toxins. It will also allow you to breathe underwater for an hour. It's the best we could do without an oxygen tank." Lucius said.

"How soon can you put a suit together for the both of us?" Harry asks.

"Give me a couple of hours and you both should have one ready to go," Lucius said.

Harry's phone started buzzing and so did Lucius phone. Helena also looks at her phone.

"Board meeting," Harry said.

"Most likely we're going to be introduced to the board," Helena said.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep the board waiting." Lucius said.

They said nothing as they walk out the room and towards the thirteenth floor where the Board meeting was being held.

Lucius grabs his paperwork and hands it out.

"As you can see, we have two people joining us. Harry Potter, who has bought twenty percent of Wayne Enterprise shares, will be joining us today. The young lady beside him is Helena Wayne. Bruce Wayne's illegitimate daughter." Lucius said.

This caused several members to look surprised.

"Is this a confirm fact?" A board member asks.

"It is." Bruce Wayne said as he walks in and takes the seat at the head of the Board. "DNA test already prove she is my daughter. Paperwork is going through now so she can seat on the board and get familiar with my family company." Bruce Wayne said.

Harry knew it wouldn't be long until the news got a hold of this information. They were really going to be demanding answers. Not to mention they could, in fact, be following her around for information. Harry could already see half the board were planning to call every news channel there was. It was a common fact that Bruce Wayne only had two adoptive sons. His daughters were going to be in headline news all over. Harry could already see many would be approaching Bruce Wayne and Helena for marriage proposals. Others would seek to control Helena due to the vast net worth she was now worth billions, being Bruce Wayne's daughter.

Harry looks at the stats and thanks to his now improve and high power brain was able to understand the information faster. He wasn't sure if it was because he's always had this gift of understanding, or because Death gave him enhancements. Maybe it was because of his training with the League of Shadows. He was trained to process information quickly.

"We are showing promising growth in these fields. Not as much as we hope, but they're growing." A boards member said.

Harry looks at the stats again. Something was very wrong. The stats information was incorrect. Meaning someone was stealing from this sector to make a profit with that. Harry would have to look into this later and get in touch with Gotham P.D.

Bruce Wayne as Batman had a good relationship with Commissioner Gordon. Perhaps he should do the same as Harry Potter.

"These stats are wrong. It's possible someone falsely the information." Harry said as he looks at the stats and speaks for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Bruce Wayne asks. The board turns to look at it's youngest member.

"Margian only shows a fourteen percent increase in these fields. Yet according to sales and production rates, we should be seeing around a thirty-two percent increase in these sectors. Someone has been stealing and falsely information." Harry said as he looks at that.

"That can't be right." A woman said as she begins to shuffle papers around. "I would have known if there was any kind of theft in my department." She said as she looks at the paper.

"I can see it clearly. That means someone has been tampering with Wayne Enterprise funding." Harry stated.

Bruce Wayne looks at the work and eyes it carefully. He finally nods his head.

"We'll look into it." Bruce Wayne said as he looks at the paper.

"If there is nothing else to report, the next board meeting will be next week." Lucius Fox said as he ends the meeting.

Everyone gets up to leave as Harry collects his stuff and gets up to leave.

Bruce Wayne remains behind to talk to Lucius Fox while Helena and Harry stood up.

Harry phone buzz and he looks at it. His outfit was complete. Just in time too, it was getting dark.

"I'm heading to the Wayne Penthouse in the city. You want to come with?" Harry asks as he walks out the room.

"Might as well, I don't have a room yet in Wayne Manor. Never been too either for that matter. I understand I sort of have a brother. Not ready yet either to meet with him. Because I am the trueborn daughter of Bruce Wayne, he's just adoptive." Helena said.

Yes, Harry could see how this could go. There was the possibility that Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Timothy 'Tim' Drake would be jealous of Helena now that she was entitled to Bruce Wayne's fortune. His entire fortune.

"One day you'll have to meet with them," Harry said calmly as they walk out.

"I know. I rather it happens when my parents patch things up." Helena said.

Harry looks at her carefully.

"Does it bother you, that your parents aren't together?" Harry asks.

"In a way it does. I've always had to watch a mother and father pick up their kids and walk out with happy expressions. I wish I could have that. However, that would be difficult. Seeing how my father and mother aren't exactly normal. Especially with my father being Bruce Wayne, one of the richest and most powerful men in the world." Helena said.

"It will take some time to get used to. In the meantime, it's best we get you home. Nights in Gotham are… well, let's say interesting." Harry said.

Helena knew of course what he meant. Gotham at nights was overrun by criminal cartels and other villain activities. Helena knew as soon as she was recognized as the daughter of Bruce Wayne, she was going to be an instant target.

"Come with me," Harry said as he leads her to the biochem lab.

"What are you doing?" Helena asks as she watches him grab an injected gun and gets it ready.

"I'm going to plant a nanochip inside of you. It's a GPS locator in case something ever happens to you. It's undetectable so you should be safe to find in case you get kidnap." Harry said.

"You think I could get kidnap?" Helena asks in amusement.

"Would you rather take the risk of getting taken and move to an area where we can't find you?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Helena looks at him and could see that this was merely a publicity stunt.

"I rather not. Besides, my dad would unleash hell for anyone who touches me." Helena stated.

Harry chuckles lightly at those words. Even though he's never experience dealing with a father who was a protective daughter, he knew they would indeed unleash hell upon anyone who messes with their daughters.

"Let's get our 'stuff' and go to my dad's penthouse," Helena said as she turns to walk out.

Harry sets the injection gun down and follows her. His eyes instantly lowered to watch her ass shaking back and forth through her pants. Helena was wearing basic jeans and shoes with a t-shirt. She was going to have to study hard to succeed her family's business. Not to mention, if she becomes a vigilante like her father. Though Harry could tell she was not ready. Not yet at least. She was going to need serious training.

They return to Applied Science Division of Special Projects and quickly get their suits.

"We can color the suits later, for now just put on the undersuit," Harry said as he begins to undress. Harry turns to give Helena some privacy as she too begins to undress. Thankfully, the swimsuit under armor came in two pieces with a lower and upper. The only thing Harry had underneath his new suit was his boxers. He didn't bother putting on the gloves. Just the shirt and the pants part. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

Harry puts his suit into a black duffle bag with Helena doing the same. Once they were done, they use one of the secret passages that Bruce Wayne had and walk out.

"You two aren't just planning to leave are you?" Bruce Wayne said as he appears in front of them.

For a strange reason, both suddenly felt like children who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Come with me, since you're both instants on doing this, you're going to be doing this right." Bruce Wayne said as he leads them out the door where a very old car was waiting for them.

An elderly man was waiting and he opens the door.

"Give your bags to Alfred, I'm taking you to the manor," Bruce said as he climbs into the car with Harry and Helena doing the same thought in confusion.

Alfred puts their bags in the trunk and gets in the driver seat and starts driving down the street.

"So what's this about?" Harry asks as he eyes Bruce Wayne carefully.

"What do you know about the Gotham underworld?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Enough. I know the League of Shadows once tried to control Gotham through an organization known as the Court of Owls. Until they broke off and went rogue on us. Most of the members have been killed off. There are four owls and only one Talon left. Yet they cannot elude us forever." Harry stated.

Bruce Wayne eyes open wide for a moment before his expression hardens.

"I have long suspected that the Court of Owls were behind my parent's murder." Bruce Wayne said.

"It wasn't. We know. While your parents were indeed targets, that mugger beat them to the punch when he attempts to rob your parents and he killed them. It's what drove you forward, isn't it?" Harry said as he looks Bruce Wayne in the eye.

"Don't act like you understand what it's like to watch your parents get murder in cold blood in front of you," Bruce said in a strong and demanding tone. Harry could see Alfred looking back through the mirror to watch them for a brief moment. Harry had no doubt that Bruce Wayne told his butler everything.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harry said in a strong voice. "My parents were also murder. By a raving lunatic who enjoyed murder anyone, he could get his hands on. He murder them in cold blood when I was only a year old. I remember… bits and pieces from that night, but unlike you, you I have no real memories of my parents. I had some battles with this lunatic for nearly three years. During our final confrontation, I ask him to seek forgiveness, at least within himself. He refused, so I killed him." Harry said.

This was deep information. Bruce Wayne listen carefully with every he had.

"When did he died?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"May second of this year," Harry replies.

"Why did you kill him?" Helena asks.

"He went as bad as you could go. As worst as you get. He killed hundreds maybe thousands of people for his own personal amusement. He created something like a cult to justify his means. He didn't care who he killed. They could be devoted and loyal to him or simply innocent bystanders. He would kill them just because he loved killing people. He was… a very dangerous opponent." Harry replies.

Helena looks at him in surprise. As does Bruce Wayne.

"You shouldn't have killed him. You should have defeated him and put him in prison." Bruce Wayne said.

"Don't lecture me. You have no idea how bad this guy was. The closest villain I can truly compare him to would be your Joker. I'm sure these two would have been great friends until he killed him. He took pride in killing people. In torturing people. Breaking people. Forcing them to do heinous acts under his name. You disobeyed him, the punishment was death. You have no idea, how terrible this guy was. Believe me, no one is mourning for his lost. If anything, people will be throwing parties for centuries to come." Harry stated.

Bruce Wayne didn't know what to say. He wanted to lecture him and get him out of the League of Shadows method of killing. Wonder Woman was saying he was going to need a mentor. That he should take him under his wing and give him some guidance.

"I don't want you killing anyone while you're in Gotham, or anywhere for that matter," Bruce said as he looks at Harry strongly in the eye.

"Or what? Are you going to punish me? Kick me out of your company. Do not forget that I own twenty percent of Wayne Enterprise. Your crusade is too terrified the wicked. That works… to an extent. Yet many crooks are starting to become less afraid. They're also getting smarter. Do not think I don't know what is going on in Gotham. There is heavy traffic in drugs, theft, and money laundry. Yet crime is down. If they haven't learned by now to straighten their lives out then they will never learn. Once the killing starts, many are going to turn away from crime. It will drop by forty percent. Maybe more. You should have listened to Ra's al Ghul better. He may have been corrupt, but he wasn't wrong. He was six hundred years old. He knew more about corruption than you ever did. There was a part of the corruption that you were blind to. That you couldn't understand. If you cannot adapt to the times, then you cannot protect your comrades." Harry said coldly.

Bruce narrows his eyes as he looks at Harry coldly with a stern look.

"I have taken a vow to never kill. It what makes us better than the criminals who prey on the fearful." Bruce said.

"You can preach all you want about how wrong it is to kill. Just because you can't bring yourself to kill, doesn't mean I have to follow your path." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne said nothing. He was finding it so hard to believe this boy was refusing to listen to him.

"Are you really going to waste your time interrogating him dad?" Helena said speaking up for the first time as she watches the two have their argument.

Bruce turns to look at his daughter and looks at her carefully.

"I have questions. I don't even know where to begin." Bruce said.

"I can imagine. Don't worry, mom took care of my schooling and funding but she believes it's time for me be apart of your life, even though she warned me it wouldn't be pleasant." Helena said.

Bruce said nothing, knowing it was very hard to live under his roof.

"I don't expect much. I just expect you to follow my rules while you're living under my roof. As my daughter, you are entitled to the family fortune. I took the liberty of setting up an account for you, it has a ten billion of dollars inside of it." Bruce said.

"How much is the Wayne family worth?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm worth 37.5 billion dollars," Bruce said as he looks at Harry. "Why?"

Thanks to the League of Shadows funding and vast money network, Harry was sitting close to a trillion dollars. Yet his personal accounts had just over a hundred billion dollars.

"I'm worth more than that. I'm in the hundreds of billions of dollar." Harry said.

Helena was surprised by this, but Bruce Wayne was not.

The gates of Wayne Manor open and the car drives up the front. Alfred parks in front and he walks out and opens the door for them. They get out and grab their bags and walk up the manor, which was impressive, to say the least. It was not only big, but it had three floors. At least those that were visible. Not to mention the manor was nearly as big and wide as a football field. Maybe half a football field. It sort of look like a boarding school in a way.

"Should I really be here?" Harry mutters as Bruce Wayne walks up and opens the door to his house.

"I'm letting you stay as an honored guest," Bruce said.

In other words, Bruce Wayne was doing this to keep a close eye on him, and to most likely not corrupt his daughter.

Though if there was one thing Harry knew Bruce Wayne wasn't much of a parent. According to his information, when he took in Richard 'Dick' Grayson it was to help avenge his parents and families death.

"So where is my room?" Harry asks.

"Alfred will show you to your rooms. Though you and I are going to be busy tonight. Do you know the timing of when the assassin is going to take place?" Bruce asks.

"When they get home. That's all I know. I suspect they'll be working till ten tonight. Believe me, if I was a ravaging lunatic who just likes killing, I wouldn't have warned you. I do have a strong sense of justice, I just don't share your beliefs in not killing." Harry said.

Harry reason was personal in this matter. He didn't want a repeat of another Voldemort running loose. Voldemort killed so many people and ruin so many families. Harry knew no prison would be able to hold him and he would never repent his sins. To ensure another would never grow up as he did, and to actually grow up happy with their family.

That's what drove Harry to do what he did.

Though Harry suspected the League wouldn't be happy with his methods once they learn of it.

"Follow me young master Potter, Master Wayne," Alfred said as he walks forward and leads them up the stairs.

Harry follows Alfred to the second level where he was given a room. Everything was already furnished, his bed was ready, look like a queen size. Could be a king size. Bruce Wayne was renown for getting the best stuff possible. The only thing Harry was wondering was how long would he be allowed to stay here.

"When you are ready, dinner will be served," Alfred said as he turns and closes the door.

Harry sets his bag down and opens it. He pulls out his new mask. His old helmet was currently in the Court of Owls place after the League of Shadows killed the members. Only four managed to escape with a Talon. Harry was still looking for them now that their only hideout was taken from them. They wouldn't be able to elude him forever.

Harry picks up his new mask and looks at it. He flips the switch and the breath mask filter appears covering the mask. Tonight was going to be interesting. He still had to intercept Ellin Yin's assassin.

Harry sets the mask down and walks out the room and heads to the dining room.

Helena also came down the stairs and she was looking around the manor trying to take in everything.

"Hard to believe that one day this will all be yours?" Harry said as they walk down the stairs.

"It's hard to believe. I'm used to luxury, but this… this is something else altogether." Helena said.

That's right, her mother had millions of dollars behind her. So, of course, she would live a luxury life. Yet her father was living with eleven digits. A multi-billionaire and one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. Now she was destined to become the next big Wayne.

They went down to the dinner table where Bruce Wayne was sitting down with Selina Kyle and his two adoptive sons. Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Timothy 'Tim' Drake.

"You adoptive another one," Dick said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Bruce said. "This is my daughter Helena, and my new business partner Harry Potter."

"Business partner?" Tim said.

"I own twenty percent of Wayne Enterprise," Harry said.

Dick raised his eyebrow.

Bruce Wayne controlled sixty-five percent of Wayne Enterprise. As he was the priority shareholder and owner he was able to make most of the decisions of Wayne Enterprise. Only a few people control the remaining fifteen percent.

"Is she adoptive like us?" Dick asks.

"No, she's my biological daughter," Bruce said.

Dick's eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"Whoa, you serious?" Tim asks.

"I'm afraid it's true," Helena said as she grabs a spoon and begins eating her soup.

Harry smiles as he looks down at his meal and begins to eat.

Dick said nothing more as he returns to his meal and starts eating.

"So how come we've never heard of you?" Tim asks.

"My mom never brought me to my dad before. Since I'm soon going to be eighteen, mom felt it was time to get familiar with my family's legacy." Helena said.

Harry looks down at the table where Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne were having their own private conversation. Speaking in low tones so the others wouldn't hear them. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that he was trying to tell her off of her cat burglar ways.

"So you guys in school?" Tim asks.

"Not really, mom kept me homeschool," Helena replies.

That was a smart move. Given how her mother gave her her father's last name instead of her own. She would have faced a lot of problems if people knew her last name was Wayne. So many people would have gone after her if they even remotely suspected she had any connections to Bruce Wayne.

"I did attend a private school, recently I have been… also homeschooled." Harry lied calmly.

Tim seemed to have accepted this but Dick was watching them carefully.

"Speaking of which, are you going to find a place in the city? Or on the outskirts of Gotham?" Helena asks turning to Harry.

"Haven't really decided. I might buy a tower and build a penthouse." Harry replies.

As a member of the League of Shadows, he really wasn't allowed to have a place called home.

Though he suspected he would need a home soon, especially if he was going to be waging war against Savage and the Light.

"Well, you're always welcome to stay here," Tim said. Dick turns to look at Tim with a stern look who didn't even see it.

"You sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Harry asks slowly.

"This place is pretty empty most of the time. We could use some more people here. Alfred could use some help as well." Tim said.

"I have to ask Bruce Wayne, this is after all… his home," Harry said simply.

Bruce Wayne stands up.

"Dick, I need a word." Bruce Wayne as he walks out the room. Dick gets up and walks out the room with Bruce. Harry already had an idea what Bruce was dragging him aside for.

Harry turns to Helena.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asks.

"July 20th," Helena answers calmly.

"Really, mines on the 31st," Harry said.

"How old will you be?" Helena asks.

"Eighteen," Harry says.

"So I'm older than you," Helena said with a smile.

"You might be older, but I'm sure I'm wiser," Harry said simply.

"Maybe," Helena said.

Selina Kyle was watching everything unfold carefully. Her daughter and Harry Potter were acting like they knew each other for years. In a similar manner to how she and Bruce were when they first met.

Dick came back.

"Tim, we got to go. Our friends are going to worry if we don't arrive in time for the party." Dick said.

"What party?" Tim said in confusion.

"Did you honestly forget. We're meeting with our 'school' friends for a party. Barbra invited us to a party, remember." Dick said.

Harry got the message. Dick and Tim were heading to the Team to Mount Justice. Tim finally got the message.

"Right, it slips my mind. I'll get my things." Tim said as he stands up.

"Can I come? I like parties." Helena said.

Dick looks at her carefully.

"Sorry, this is more of a private party. I'll try to put in a good word for you next time we have one. It's just some of our friends getting together for some summer fun." Dick said as he declines her invite politely.

"That's alright. Helena and I have other things to occupy our time." Harry said as he ends the conversation.

Helena looks at him with a raised eyebrow as to wonder why he denied her the right to go to a party.

Dick and Tim got up and left. Alfred walks over and carries their dishes to the kitchen where he prepares to clean their dishes in the sink.

"Why didn't you let me go to the party?" Helena asks once they were out of earshot.

"It's not the party you think it is. They're meeting with other superheroes." Harry replies. He turns to Selina Kyle who was watching carefully.

"Don't you have work to do?" Harry asks her.

"Where are you taking Helena?" Selina asks.

"Where she can be properly trained. I intend to teach her all the skills she's going to need to face for the upcoming future." Harry said.

"That future is going to come sooner than expected. You need to see the news." Bruce said as he walks into the room.

They walk over where the news was playing.

'Billionaire Princess: Wayne Heiress'

"This Vicki Vale and the information has been valid. Bruce Wayne, who has long been Gotham's and the world's number one bachelor, does in fact… have an heir, or rather an heiress. DNA test proves that Helena Wayne (PIcture of Helena appears on the side of the screen next to Vicki Vale on the right side) is the illegitimate daughter of Bruce Wayne. Making her next in line to Wayne Enterprise and the Wayne family. Bruce Wayne is known for adopting two sons, but he's never been married before. That was until an ex-girlfriend showed up at Wayne Enterprise for him to take care of his daughter. It's already been set and Bruce Wayne has already prepared his daughter to get familiar with the family company." Vicki Vale said.

"Mute," Harry said as the TV mutes itself.

"I did not want her to get any public press yet." Selina Kyle said.

"I'm willing to bet people on the board did blab their mouth immediately," Harry said.

"Isn't half the board corrupt?" Helena said.

"They are indeed. Most of the board became corrupt after the death of your grandfather, Thomas Wayne. Without Thomas Wayne breathing down their necks, they were able to conduct projects that Thomas Wayne would have never approved. William Earle was so focused on weapons development that he dismiss what the other board members were doing." Harry said.

"You plan to clean up Wayne Enterprise?" Helena said.

"Yes. I already have the dirt on them. Once the deaths start, the police will be asking questions. The right questions." Harry said.

"You know most of the board is going to pretend they don't know what the police are talking about," Selina said.

"I know. That's why I'm going to leave them tips on where to look and what to ask." Harry said.

Harry turns to see not only was it dark outside, with no sign of the sun being active, but the bat signal was out too.

"It's time to get to work," Harry said.

Harry returns to his room and grabs his bag. Bruce Wayne leads them over to the study room in the northwest corner of the manor and presses a few buttons on the keyboard causing one of the study walls to open up. The four walks in with bags in hand and walks in the elevator. Bruce presses a few buttons and the elevator goes down.

Once they reach the bottom floor Bruce opens the gate and Harry immediately spots a desk where he could work. He sets his bag down and opens it. Harry grabs the mask and pops out the lens so he wouldn't spay them.

Harry sets the mask and the armor suit on a dummy and quickly forges it together. Once everything was set, he grabs one of the black sprays and starts spraying his outfit. Much like Batman's outfit, it was very similar. Almost full body armor. Unlike the original Nomex survival suit, the plates were separated. Yet it was still kevlar bio-weave.

It took about ten minutes to spray the outfit but over an hour for the paint to dry. Once everything was dry, Harry puts on his outfit. Much like Batman's outfit, it was armored. Harry grabs a cloak and throws it over him. He quickly attaches the cloak to his collarbone area. This cloak, however, came with a hood. Harry puts it on as the cloak covers his body. He grabs his new mask and puts leans back on the mask. He puts the mask on and it comes alive at once.

Harry turns to walk to Batman. Other than his cloak, he looks almost like a miniature Batman. Only his shoes could be seen from the bottom of the cloak and his face barely could be seen.

"You could take over the Bat. You look like you could replace him." Selina said as she smiles at Harry. She was wearing her catsuit. Pure black, with a face mask that covered most of her face with a pair of yellow goggles.

Bruce Wayne had once against put on his batsuit to take on his vigilante role as Batman.

"You're not coming Helena," Bruce said.

"Why not?" Helena said. She was the only one not dressed.

"Until we evaluate your skills, it's best you monitor our progress," Harry said as he turns to her.

"That's no fun," Helena said.

"You will go out on patrols with me. I promise you. But you're not ready. Not until I'm sure you can handle your own." Harry said.

Bruce looks at Harry before turning to his daughter. The stern unhappy look was on his face again. Meaning he was Batman once again. Harry wonder if Batman was his true face, and Bruce Wayne was nothing more than a mask. What a complicated life.

Batman said nothing as he presses a button on his utility belt and his batmobile appears rising up from the platform.

"Been awhile since I've been in your car," Selina said as she jumps in the passenger seat. Harry said nothing as he jumps into the back seat as Batman took the driver seat and the overhead slides down shut.

Harry looks at the mirror and sees Helena didn't look pleased with being left behind. Harry didn't know about Batman, but he would make it up to her when he gets back. He wasn't sure how her father would feel if she followed in his footsteps. He could already see this being a family drama.

Batman said nothing as he drives off down the cave. He was so focused on driving that it was apparent that he's driven down this path so many times.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Selina said turning to her former flame. Batman said nothing as he breaks through the cave and enters the highway to Gotham.

Harry said nothing as they drove in silence. Selina was frowning from her seat as she eyes Batman. Harry could see there was a lot of tension between the two.

Batman stops the car under the bridge and opens the sliding roof. Harry jumps out.

"I know my way from here. You two have your own work to do." Harry said as he turns to walks away. He also knew the two would finally get a chance to talk without him being the third wheel on their reunion.

It was dark, few street lights were even working. Yet Harry calmly walks down the streets of Gotham without a care in the world. Few people were even out. Harry walked calmly towards his destination.

After walking several blocks Harry soon became aware that he was being surrounded by a group of thugs. Harry stops as they circle around him.

"You're dressed funny. Think you're the bat?" The lead thug said with a sneer.

Harry said nothing as he looks onward. With his cloak covering his body, they couldn't see what he was doing. Or what weapons he had on him.

"How about you hand over your money and we'll let you walk away with your dignity?" The thug said with a confidence sneer on his face.

"Death is the only thing waiting for you," Harry said. Thanks to his voice changer that was around his neck, his voice sounded different than normal. It sounded deep, rough, and intimidating. Needless to say, a few of the thugs took a step back from his voice.

"You asked for it then, get him, boys!" The thug shouted.

A few thugs charged forward swinging their weapons at Harry. Harry easily slips through their attacks while a few brought out their brass knuckles and attempted to hit Harry. Harry reacted with lightning reflexes. He dodges their punches and moves into their weakness as he punches the thugs in the face and body. They went down like flies.

Then it was over. The thugs were on the ground moaning as the few who didn't engage were watching with weary eyes. Too hesitant to engage.

"Let's see if you're faster than a bullet!" The thug shouted as he pulls out a revolver and points it at Harry.

Harry slips to the side as he fires the first shot. The thug was surprised by his quickness and quickly fires more shots. Harry steps forward slipping between the bullets each time.

Harry grabs thugs wrist with his left hand. He cries out in pain as he drops the gun.

Harry unravels his right hand and his wrist blade shoots outwards revealing the four-inch blade.

"Hey man, it was a joke. I swear…" The thug said as he begins to sweat. Harry ignores him and shoves his wrist blade into the man's jugular. He stumbles a bit before he coughs out blood. Harry lets him go and he falls to the ground dead.

The rest of the thugs, those who were still standing, broke off and ran.

Harry ignores them. He had a mission tonight and he had to complete it. Detective Ellen Yin was a target of Black Mask, meaning she was onto something that upset Black Mask.

Harry slips into the alleyway and quickly lets the darkness consume him.

His HUD display was working like a charm. He could see everything just fine. Not that he had trouble seeing in the dark. He still remembers his training session with the League of Shadows of having to master his movements and fight without eyesight. He first thought it was impossible. Yet after living in a world with magic, he reminded himself that this was a world where many things were possible.

"Helena you there?" Harry says into the coms.

"I'm here. Kind of boring by myself in the cave. Kind of creepy too." She replies.

"We're going to need to get you a code name. What do you get on Detective Ellen Yin?" Harry asks as he holds his right hand upright and fires his new zip line from his wrist. He was launch in the air and quickly lands on the roof.

"She's a good cop. Was highly decorated in Metropolis for her actions. Smart too. Commissioner Gordon has praised her work. She wants to take down my father and bring him to justice. She's never gotten close to unmasking him." Helena said.

"If she unmasks any of us, she'll figure out our whole network," Harry said as he walks on the roof.

"Well, if your information is right, then Black Mask is going to be moving in on her tonight," Helena said.

"What're your parents doing?" Harry asks.

"Talking. Dad turn off the coms so I wouldn't hear." Helena replies.

Harry looks down the street and could see Ellen Yin getting out of her car and walking up to her apartment front entrance.

Harry could see several men from across the street walking up to Ellen Yin.

Harry brings out a couple of throwing knives and aim carefully. He watches carefully and his HUD display could see handguns in their back pocket as they reach to pull it out. Harry steps forward and drops from the roof. He lands on the thug back, sinking his wrist blades into him. The two buddies he was with, look surprised at Harry's sudden appearance. Before they could register what just happen, Harry throws his two throwing knives and they hit the thugs in the throat. They fall backward gasping as they died.

Harry quickly grabs the door and enters. Ellen Yin had already taken the elevator to her apartment.

Harry walks to the stairwell and fires a zip line up as he goes to her floor.

Harry lands on the rail and looks at Ellen Yin was walking towards her apartment.

Ellen Yin paused as she once again, felt someone watching her. She turns to look behind only to see nothing behind her. She frowns as she couldn't shake off that feeling. She turns her attention back to her apartment and getting inside.

Just as she unlocked the door and was about to open it someone suddenly grabs her, putting a hand over her mouth and another hand reaching for her wrist. The person pulls her away from her door.

She starts struggling, attempting to break the person's hold.

"Stop struggle, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you." The voice said.

Ellen Yin didn't even want to believe the voice. It was too rough and intimidating. Caused her to feel slightly afraid. She reached for her gun. The person behind her figure what she was doing reaches up with his free hand and fights the gun so she wouldn't use it. In a quick motion, the magazine drops from her gun, meaning she only had one bullet in the chamber.

Then he pulls something from her gun. The upper part. Her weapon was now useless.

"There is a bomb in your apartment." The figure said. This caused Ellen Yin to freak out. She attempts to look at her capture to get a better look at him. "You open that door, it goes off and it will kill you. Black Mask wants you dead. You have been asking the wrong questions and he wants you removed." The figure said.

Ellen Yin wasn't sure what to think. She finally stops struggling as she tries to way her option.

"I'm going to let you go, don't scream." The figure said.

Ellen Yin didn't know what to think. He slowly removes his hand and she quickly turns to look at him. He was wearing all black. For a brief moment, she thought he was the Batman. However, she's one of the few who has truly seen the Batman. He didn't have the mask or the ears. A hood was over his head and she could barely make out face under the hood he was wearing. The hood created a shadow over his face and he was wearing a mask makes it difficult to see who he was. He was tall. Taller than her. Given she wasn't very tall in the first place, it wasn't that surprising that people were taller than her. Still, something about him, caused her look at him.

"You're a good cop, one of the few. That's why I know I'm able to trust you. Black Mask wants you dead, I however still found you useful. I need you alive." The person said.

"Who are you? Are you with the Bat?" Ellen Yin asks at once.

"No. I'm with another party. It's best you don't know. You are looking to take Black Mask down. I am too. However, I would be more cautious if you want to stir Black Mask operations. Do not forget this, he has cops on his payroll." The figure said.

"What do I call you then?" Ellen Yin asks.

The figure said nothing. He quickly flicks his hand to the side and Ellen Yin follows his hand. A thug wielding a gun appeared and he had his gun in his hands and he was aiming at Yin.

"There is a price on your head. People are looking to collect." The figure said.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Ellen Yin asks.

"You can call me 'Talon'." Talon said.

Ellen Yin looks at him carefully.

Finally, Talon turns to her door and slightly opens the door. He moves his hand back allowing his cloak to reveal a sword that was connected to his utility belt diagonally. He removes his sword and holds it. With the door ajar he swings his sword down through the crack. Finally, he opens the door.

"Why does Black Mask want me dead?" Ellen Yin asks as she picks up her gun and puts it back together. She rearms her gun and takes it off the safety. She walks in carefully.

"What have you been working on?" Talon asks.

Ellen Yin looks at him. His voice made it so difficult to handle.

"It's my voice isn't it," Talon said.

"Well, it makes it hard." Ellen Yin answers truthfully.

He said nothing as he brings up his left hand to his throat.

"Is this better?" Talon asks.

It was deep, yet didn't sound so rough or harsh.

"Yeah." Ellen Yin said it did sound better.

"If you're wondering why I'm alternating my voice, it's because so you can't recognize it. I want no one to know who I am." Talon said.

Ellen Yin turns to the door and did see that there was a C4 connected to the door. A wire string that appeared cut was also seen.

"Get Gotham PD here at once. I would advise staying clear of the windows for the time being. Until I can locate the moles that tip Black Mask off, you best lay low for the time being. Black Mask has many spies within Gotham PD. Stay low." Talon said.

"You expect me to hide?" Ellen Yin said in disbelief.

"I know you were a great cop in Metropolis but in Gotham, you have to tread with caution. Not all cops are honest cops. Many works for the mob. Commissioner Gordon has been having trouble taking down the Mob and Black Mask because he has many cops are telling him their every move. Whatever you find, you report it directly to Commissioner Gordon." Talon said.

Ellen Yin looks at him carefully.

"Why the Commissioner?" Ellen Yin asks.

"He understands a partnership with vigilantes is necessary. Even if he must official arrest us on sight. Only a few within Gotham PD know the truth." Talon said.

Ellen Yin raises her gun and points it at Talon. He paused as he turns to look at her.

"I have to bring you in." Ellen Yin said.

"This won't end well for you," Talon warns.

Ellen Yin looked determined as she looks at Talon. He said nothing as he looks at her.

Finally, Ellen Yin sighs and lowers her gun.

"You saved my life. So I'll let you go for now." Ellen Yin said.

"A bag will be dropped off tomorrow night in your apartment. It will contain body armor and several assault rifles. Gotham is about to become a war zone. It's best you prepare for it." Talon said. His cloak shuffles a bit before he brings out his hand and reveals a black phone to her. It looks like a smartphone. "Here, my number is already programmed on this phone. Don't bother trying to trace this number. It's untraceable. Keep this phone with you at all times. Be mindful of who is around you. Tomorrow you'll be transferred to Major Crimes Unit." Talon said as he turns and walks out.

Ellen Yin turns to watch him go. He opens the window and jumps out. She got lucky tonight. She looks at the phone and was wondering what she got herself into.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Next chapter League of Shadow meets with the Team. Suggestions are welcome.


	6. The Recruits

**Dawn of Justice**

Author Note: Harry's voice when he's in costume as Talon sounds a lot like Red X's voice from Teen Titans. Yes he's name is going to be Talon. Reasons will be explain later, but he's Talon. I'm sure some of you can figure out why.

 **Chapter 06: The Recruits**

 **July 11, 2019**

"Everyone's mission went alright?" Harry asks as they all walk down for breakfast.

Bruce Wayne looks up from his newspaper and glares at Harry.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asks turning to Selina Kyle.

"He's gotten worse," said Selina Kyle as she frowns at Bruce.

Bruce Wayne heard her of course but he made no comment.

"It was boring having watched all of you do your assignments," said Helena.

"And you're not going out any time soon," said Bruce coldly.

"Why not!" said Helena in a loud voice.

Bruce said nothing as he looks at his paper.

Harry phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Hello Talia," said Harry as he answers the phone. Harry could see Bruce's eyes look up as soon as he said those words. He quickly looks back down but Harry knew he was listening very carefully.

"My sister and I are in Gotham. Deathstroke was in the Star City. He killed several of our men as we escape. He's gotten better and he's more dangerous than ever. He tore apart some of our best men and women with ease. We barely manage to escape." Talia reports.

"Yeah, that was bound to happen. He has regained a body of a twenty-year-old man but he has thirty years of experience in special forces combat. Not to mention he has been trained as a Navy Seal and other special forces programs. Started as a decorated special forces soldier. Join the Navy Seals and Delta Force. Then was transferred to ASIS. A mission went wrong, then he becomes a mercenary. One ARGUS and Interpol most wanted list." said Harry.

"I'm ordering a flee on sight if any operative sees Deathstroke. I suggest the Bat and his friends do the same. He's nothing like he was before." said Talia.

"We're meeting the Team today. I want you there," said Harry.

"I'll be there. Where you've been staying?" asks Talia.

"Wayne Manor," Harry answers truthfully.

"That's a surprising move. Did Bruce did this out of the goodness of his heart?" asks Talia.

"Not really. You already know why he's doing this," said Harry in amusement.

Harry could only imagine the sly smile on her lips.

"We took a zeta tube to Gotham. So we're here. Tell the Bat we're meeting the team in two hours. The sooner we get started the better. I trust your night adventure went well." said Talia.

"It paid off. Got a new informant," said Harry.

"Anything else you want to say?" asks Talia.

"I got a new recruit," replies Harry.

"I can imagine. Bring her along. She's going to need serious training before we put her out on the field. We meet in one hour. With the team in two. I'll see you there." said Talia.

Harry hangs up the phone and smiles.

"I trust your new recruit isn't who I think it is," said Bruce in a stern voice.

"Then you shouldn't have left her behind," replies Harry coldly.

"No.," said Bruce in a cold and stern voice that left no room for argument. It was a tone he used a lot with the League members to get his way.

"It's up to her. She's soon going to be a legal adult. That means she can make her own decisions." said Harry.

"She's my daughter. Therefore I say she can't go with you," said Bruce in his Batman persona voice.

"But you're not her guardian. Her guardian is her mother. So it's up to her." said Harry turning to Selina Kyle.

Bruce Wayne looked like he just lost a fight and turns to Selina Kyle to support his decisions to not get his daughter mixed up with the League of Shadows.

"What do you intend to train her in?" asked Selina Kyle.

"The usual, stealth, hand to hand combat. The same stuff the League of Shadows taught Bruce Wayne. I won't force her to join our order. She's free to leave after she completes her training. Best she has the training and not need it, then need it and not have it." said Harry.

Selina Kyle smiles slyly at him as she looks at him with her brown eyes. The mischief smile was on her face as she looks into Harry's eyes.

"I like you. If I was any younger I be all over you. Ever thought of the mother-daughter combo?" asks Selina.

"Mom!" said Helena in a loud voice.

This time Harry was taken back. His cheeks turning crimson at the thought of what she was suggesting.

"Not really, no," replies Harry honestly in a soft voice.

Bruce looks beside himself both with shock and anger at what was being suggested.

"Train her. However, you cannot leave Gotham. Now that she's known as Bruce Wayne's daughter… it will look suspicious if someone not of her family takes her away from Gotham. You're also not of age yet yourself, aren't you? Seventeen if I remember correctly. While you may not have any guardians that don't mean you can just do what you please. Keep her in the city. And I trust, you'll allow them access to your penthouse." said Selina as she turns to Bruce.

Bruce glares at her as if he was having a hard time she was okay this.

Harry could only imagine what it was like to know he was getting back into a corner. For so long, he was the one in control. That's how he did things. He ran his company and the Justice League with no one to really challenge him. Now he was being bullied into a decision that he was against.

"I'll get legal custody of her," said Bruce coldly.

"For what end?" said Selina with a sly smile on her lips. "She'll be eighteen in nine days. Making her a legal adult. Not to mention, she's your legal heir to your family name. Even if we're not married. Are you going to disown her? That would look so good. Imagine what the press would say if you disown your only daughter. Imagine the image you would get. What would you tell the press too? That you're refusing her to be a vigilante like you?"

Bruce stares at his ex and gives her a cold glare. Selina still had the sly smile on her face as she looks at Bruce with a smug expression.

If Harry didn't see it, he wouldn't believe it. Selina Kyle could get the great Bruce Wayne to back down.

"I'll be keeping in touch then," said Bruce.

"I know it's not my place, but why don't you act like a father and not a vigilante mentor," said Harry to Bruce.

Bruce turns to look at him with a cold expression. The same one he gave to the League that caused them to shut up instantly.

"Right, I forgot. The only thing you know how to be is a vigilante mentor," said Harry as he leans back in his chair.

"So tell me about yourself, Harry. Where are you from?" asks Selina.

"I grew up mostly in London and in the UK. Spent six years at a private boarding school in the highlands of Scotland," said Harry as he grabs his orange juice and drinks.

"Where are your parents?" asks Helena.

Here Harry paused as he holds his orange juice.

"Dead. They were murder when I was a year old," said Harry sadly.

This caused all three Wayne's if you're counting Selina, to have their eyes open wide.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Selina in a voice that sounded like she was sorry.

"They were killed by a maniac. A man very similar to Gotham's Joker in a way. He just loved killing and he has long sought for immortality. I eventually defeated him and killed him." said Harry.

"You should have handed him over to the authorities," said Bruce in a stern voice.

Harry turns to look at him. No matter how he saw it, he refuses to accept killing.

"Don't lecture me. You have no right. Let me give you a lesson I learn at the tender age of thirteen." Harry said in a strong voice. All three of them look at him carefully. "There are worse fates, then death. It's clear now, you have never experienced them. I have. I've gotten a taste of death. I have seen people who have suffered fates so terrible they should have been put out of their misery instead of suffering." said Harry coldly.

Bruce narrows his eyes.

"Killing is wrong. It's best you don't become the person you fight," said Bruce calmly.

Harry looks at Bruce and found he had a rather thick skull. He was stuck in his belief that there should be no killing.

"One day, you'll see my life. When you see my life… then judge me. Until then… " said Harry as Bruce looks at him with a strong look on his face. "Don't judge me, and shut up."

Bruce narrows his eyes as he looks into Harry's green eyes.

Selina was listening and watching this carefully.

 _'Bruce knows what's it like to lose parents. He tries so hard to be a saint he expects people to follow his belief and standings to fight like a saint. Yet this_ boy _is_ a pure heart _but doesn't mind the bloodshed. I am drawn to him, just as my daughter is. His has taken his pain as a strength. He doesn't kill because he likes killing. He kills to ensure another doesn't suffer as he has suffered. Bruce cannot see that. He doesn't want to believe that.'_

Selina looks at Bruce from the corner of her eyes. She could see him trying to think of something to say. No doubt he was going to keep a close eye on him anyway because he was an unknown and he being the paranoid self that he was, was trying to collect information on him.

"We got work to do. Selina, use your alias and stay low. Keep to your normal method of targets. I'll keep in touch. Here." said Harry as he takes a black smartphone out and slides it to her. "You can reach me by this. Say 'sweetheart' if you're safe and alone. Say 'baby' if you're not alone and compromise."

"Mmm my kitty senses is purring," said Selina in an imitation of a cat purring.

"Why you hitting on my mom?" asks Helena looking at Harry with a stern look on his face.

"I'm not. This is a passphrase for most of my female operatives," said Harry as he looks into Helena's eyes.

Helena frowns as she looks at Harry as if wondering he was lying or if he was really hitting on her mother.

"If I go with you, will you take me shopping?" asks Helena with a smug smile on her lips.

This time, Harry paled. He remembers all too well what it was like for a girl and shopping. Needless to say, he wasn't going to enjoy himself.

"If we have time," said Harry as he smiles and rubs the back of his head. He couldn't really think of a reason not to go shopping.

Helena was smiling as she looks at Harry. Even Selina had a smug look on her face.

"Let's get going. I have to meet with my associates soon. And you…" said Harry turning to Bruce Wayne. "Have to meet with the League and get the team ready," Harry said.

"Want a ride?" Selina offered.

"Best we don't be seen. I need to move within shadows. I already have a place to meet." said Harry.

"Where?" asks Bruce at once.

Harry turns to look at him.

"Where the owl's nest," said Harry calmly. With that said, Harry gets up and walks out.

"He's dangerous," said Bruce once he was out of earshot.

"No. Just… lonely," said Helena as she watches him retreat out the room.

 _'He carries his burdens on his shoulders too much. Much like dad.'_ Helena thought as she watches Harry Potter disappeared.

Harry phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Yes?" said Harry as he answers the call.

"Bane is alive," Talia reported.

Harry paused as he heard this. He put four bullets in Bane center mass.

"How?" asks Harry slowly.

"Most likely his venom had side effects. It saved his life. Right now he's in a slight coma, but once he'll wake he'll be able to tell the Light of our involvement." said Talia.

"Do we know where he is?" asks Harry.

"No. Members of the Light quickly took him and are moving him to a disclosed location. I have people looking for them, yet no luck so far." Talia replies.

"Take no chances. If Bane does move in the open, then it's most likely that the Light is using him as bait to lure you out," said Harry.

"I understand. As much as I wanted to kill Bane and the Light, I will follow your orders. I will not jeopardize the plan for personal vengeance." replies Talia.

The old Talia would have tried to kill Deathstroke and Bane. There was a chance she would have walked into a trap. She was still young, even if she was highly experienced, she could still let her emotions get the best of her. Harry wondered what would happen if Harry didn't arrive and she was still under her father's influence. Most likely she would have turned to Bruce Wayne to resume their old flame.

"Keep a low profile. Remember the Light is hunting us. I'm sure they've already got assassins looking for us. It's not ready to strike back yet." said Harry. He knew how much Talia would love to strike back against the Light.

"I know. Get here soon, the sooner we get things going the better. Besides, my sister wants to see you." said Talia.

This was confusing. Nyssa al Ghul was young, and by the League of Shadows standards, she was married to Green Arrow, even if their relationship was a rocky one. He knew they didn't marry out of love. They married because as long as Green Arrow did missions for the League of Shadows in Star City, they would not intervene or interfere with his vigilante activities. It was a rocky relationship, one that wasn't healthy either.

"Why does she want to meet me?" asks Harry.

"Well, we annulled the marriage between her and Green Arrow. It wasn't working out. Especially with him all over Black Canary. She is… available." said Talia.

Harry paused as he heard this. It sounded like… no, it couldn't be.

"I trust you mean what I don't think you mean," said Harry slowly.

"You'll have to see for yourself. First impressions are important," said Talia.

Something about this was causing Harry to wonder if he was making a mistake. He knew messing with sisters tend to be disastrous. Especially if they were highly trained assassins. If the relationship fell apart they could take it out on him or each other.

"Send someone to Wayne Manor. Low key car. Standard Chaperone." said Harry.

"They'll be there in thirty minutes," said Talia.

Harry hangs up the phone and paused.

With Bane still alive he could damage the plan. Even if his information on Harry was vague at best. The Light would search for him for years. He also didn't know about Talia's involvement. He was taken down before Talia arrived at the scene. Riddler was taken out. Given how smart he was, he was a dangerous opponent to leave alive. He was also one of the smartest people in Gotham. With an IQ slightly lower than Batman's.

Harry walks back to the dining room where Helena was left alone. Her mother and father had taken off. Selina Kyle most likely was going to be returning to her apartment in the city. Bruce Wayne was suiting up as Batman to meet with the Justice League and the Team.

"Helena, you almost ready?" asks Harry.

"A bit. Dad tried to talk me out of not coming with you," said Helena.

"I'm sure he did. He does care about you, even if he doesn't show it," said Harry.

"He has a funny way of showing it," replies Helena coldly.

"He has long learned to close off his emotions. It comes with the territory of being the Dark Knight of Gotham. Do not forget, he's been doing this for nineteen years." said Harry.

"Maybe, I heard he's had a rough childhood," said Helena.

"He did. He witnesses his parents murder in front of him. A part of him has never really gotten over it. Because of this act, he has vowed never to kill. He tries to terrify his opponents into giving up on crime. It has worked, on a few people. However, criminals are getting smarter and are covering their tracks better." said Harry.

"Why do you kill?" asks Helena looking at him.

Harry looks at her carefully with a strong look in his eye.

"If you knew my past and history. Then you would understand. I kill to ensure what was done to me will never happen to another. Your mother shelters you into a good life. You're about to step into a war zone. You must be willing to pull the trigger before the person comes back to haunt you." said Harry.

Helena looks at him.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through because I don't. I can only trust your judgment. Dad doesn't seem to hold you in high esteem." said Helena.

"He tries to live his life like a saint. His morals, his code, he vengeance, all saint-like. If your father is a saint, then I'm more of a knight. I will not hesitate to destroy the enemies that threaten the people. I will never cross the line in killing civilians. Only the maniacs and nutcases. Those who are dangerous to societies. I already have a few in mind on who I'm going to kill." said Harry.

"Like who?" asks Helena.

"Joker. Mister Zsasz. Black Mask." said Harry.

Helena looks at him. She's heard of all three.

Black Mask was the one who united Gotham's Mob and ruled over them with an iron fist. He was a millionaire, well in the hundreds of millions. Due to the fact that he charges heavy fees from the mob, cartels, drug lords for his 'protection'. Needless to say, many were unhappy with Black Mask but he did rule Gotham with an iron fist. His only real competitor was the Penguin. Whose empire was just as large as Black Mask.

Joker was rather well known. A lunatic and a madman. He was well known for turning Gotham into a madhouse. He has done many schemes and always tries to prove everyone was just as crazy as he is. He's terrorized Gotham for nearly fifteen years. No one could understand what he was thinking and few wanted to get close to the Clown Prince of Crime. He was currently locked up in Arkham in a new Ultra Max Security Vault. The builders who built this new section of the prison, hope it would keep the insane and crazy lock up. For now, it looks like it was holding.

Mister Zsasz as he liked to be called was Victor Zsasz who was a serial killer with deranged psychotic behavior. He didn't kill for money, he killed for the enjoyment of killing. Anyone who had the misfortune of running into him normally ended up dead. He also likes to play mind games with the police and the Batman. He recently escaped Arkham and was on the loose. There have been five dead bodies with Mister Zsasz claiming responsibility for their death. He's promised more victims for the police, laughing as he mocks them.

Helena wondered why her father didn't kill these people when he had the chance.

"Get your things, we're leaving," Harry said as he turns to leave.

Helena said nothing as she gets up and went to her room. Harry waited down the stairs and she appeared a few minutes later carrying a bag that looks like a large purse. Harry could only imagine what was inside her purse.

Harry said nothing as Helena walks down. She was going to get a shock in the face when she begins her training.

The car pulled up and Harry walks down to it. Harry could see it was one of his men indeed. Harry and Helena walk inside and quickly the driver said nothing as he drives towards Gotham and heads to the League of Shadow safe house. They enter the harbor and quickly went in a sub.

The sub hatch closed and submerged underwater.

Gotham River was pitch black like the Hudson River. Making seeing anything in the water almost impossible. Which meant if you were to build a secret base within Gotham, the Gotham River would make a perfect place to hide. The sub enters the base as Harry walks out with Helena on his heels.

"Welcome… to the League of Shadows," said Harry as they walk in.

Helena looks around and was amazed at what she saw.

"All your life you've been sheltered and hidden. You will experience how we made the Batman. How we made Talon. Why do you want to be trained?" asks Harry as his men appeared from the sides and look at Helena carefully.

Helena looks at Harry carefully.

"I want to pray on those that prey on the fearful. To hunt the hunters. I want to destroy them and show them what fear really is." said Helena.

"To know fear is to understand fear. Three things happen when you are confronted with fear. One, the person will freeze and let that fear control them. Two, people will run. They want to get away from what they fear. Another factor, is when a person is confronted with fear, is they will fight their fear. You must be ready at all times to fight." said Harry.

Harry turns and attacks Helena without warning. She was surprised by this sudden attack and quickly drops her purse and quickly blocks Harry's kicks and punches. She was moving backward unable to deal with Harry's assault. Harry finally lands a hit in her stomach causing her to stumble and take a knee.

"We will teach you to overcome your fear," said Harry as he turns to walk away.

"I've had training," said Helena.

"Training!" said Harry as he turns back to face Helena and attacks her again. Helena quickly attempts to block the attacks as Harry was attacking her with a fury. "Your training is nothing! The will is everything!" Harry grabs Helena and tosses her across the room. She gets up and looks at him. "The will to act. Something your father knows little about. He continues to fail in stopping Gotham's criminals. He failed to stop the Light from forging. He will fail to protect his friends and colleagues because he continues to fail to act!"

Helena looks at him.

"Do not make the same mistake as your father. He has remarkable skills, that is true. However, he fails to truly stop crime. There is a part of criminology he fails to understand. He only wants to make them afraid. The problem is, criminals are getting smarter and harder to take down. His tactic is starting to get flawed." said Harry.

Helena gets up and looks at Harry.

"Follow me," said Harry as he turns to lead Helena through the compound.

"You will learn how to fight like a ghost. Your knowledge of fighting allows you to engage six men. We can teach you how to engage six hundred. We will teach you ninjutsu." said Harry.

"Ninjutsu?" asks Helena.

Harry smiles.

"Bada," said Harry. ('Appear' in Arabic)

Several men jump down around Helena.

"The art of invisibility is a matter of patience. To move in absolute silence and to use your surroundings as your ally," said Harry.

Helena looks around and could see several men and women sparring against one another. They were fighting on poles and dancing around each other's styles carefully.

"You've been trained to think like a thief, we will teach you to be a ghost," said Harry.

"Is that what you are?" asks Helena.

"I"m the Leader of the League of Shadows. I will not take the name Ra's al Ghul. Though I am keeping the name alive. It's best my enemies think that a new Ra's al Ghul has emerged." said Harry.

"Why don't you take the name Ra's al Ghul?" asks Helena.

"It means Head of the Demon. Not a name I want to carry. Too dangerous too. Ra's al Ghul was both brilliant, yet foolish. His failure will not be my failures. I will reforge the League of Shadows. No longer about world conquest. We will protect the world from various threats that exist. Even if the Justice League disagrees with our methods." said Harry.

"What is the League doing about you?" asks Helena.

"For the time being, they have accepted… an alliance with us. However, your father is going to be keeping me under investigation and researching me thoroughly. He is working on developing countermeasures against me. One reason why he's allowing me working with him so close is to keep a close eye on me." said Harry.

"You mean he's deliberately spying on you," said Helena in surprise.

"I don't mind. He will hate my methods, but he can't argue with the results. A part of him wants to put me down. The other parts want to see just how effective my strategy is. He is just waiting till I cross a line before he makes a move on me." said Harry.

"You said something earlier. About stopping the Light from forming. What do you mean by that?" asks Helena.

Harry looks at her. Studying her carefully.

He then presses a holographic button on his gauntlet and the image of seven people showed up.

"This is the Light. It's a criminal organization made up of some of this world's greatest villains. Some of our world's most dangerous too. For the time being, they don't know about me and I'm going to work hard to keep it that way for as long as possible. The less they know about my involvement the better. Talia is taking the front for the League of Shadows to make it appear that she's in charge. Only those that are apart of the League of Shadows, as well as Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman know the truth." said Harry.

"So when do we start?" asks Helena.

"You used a modified savant style that your mother developed. I want you to focus on Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Keysi Method, and Ninjutsu. Once you master all styles, then you will begin the next phase. Be warned, this will be the hardest training you've ever had to endure. If you survive it, you'll be as formidable as your father." said Harry.

Harry turns his head slightly as one of his men appeared behind him.

"It's time already?" Harry said without asking his questions. The agent said nothing. "Very well, I'm on my way," said Harry as he turns to walk away. Helena watches him go.

* * *

The large manta-sub shot out of the base and quickly headed northern beaches of Rhode Island towards Happy Harbor where Mount Justice was located. Given that it wasn't a long trip, they were able to head there within three hours.

Talia presses a button on the screen and Batman appeared on the screen.

"We're approaching Mount Justice. We'll be there within the hour," said Talia.

"We'll be there. Just to let you know, I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Batman.

"Is this jealousy or concern?" asks Talia with a mock smile on her face.

"I'm concerned you're going to be taking them down a dark path," said Batman.

"We will allow you to keep in touch with them. If they want to leave they can. We won't force them to stay or commit murders. As we've already explained things to you, we need them for stealth missions." said Talia.

Batman said nothing as he looks at her.

"I expect to be updated daily," said Batman.

"You'll be updated as often as we can tell you. Understand that our missions are covert missions. Meaning the less you know, the better off you'll be. We know there is a mole within the League giving the Light information. Do you really want this information falling into the hands of the Light? Until the mole is found, everything is on a need to know basis. You'll still get information, but we've got to be careful. You of all people, should know the value of secrecy." said Talia as she looks at Batman.

Batman said nothing as he glares at Talia.

"Get here soon," said Batman as he ends the call.

"He hates this," said Harry from his seat.

"Oh, he is hating this so much. He just doesn't like the fact that he doesn't have much of a choice but to accept our alliance. One thing about him that he had in common with my father, he loves being in charge." said Talia.

Before the attack on the compound, Harry respected Ra's al Ghul. After his death, and his secrets being revealed, Harry lost that respect. Ra's al Ghul was trying to conquer the world from the shadows. He would choose a city that was in its golden age and start corrupting it. After it was so corrupted, he would destroy the city. Rome, London, Paris, Tokyo, Seoul, Beijing, Moscow, Berlin. It was a game he has played for centuries. His next target was Gotham, but he was stopped by the Wayne's and most recently by Bruce Wayne. He was just as vile as Vandal Savage.

Thankfully, Talia was showing signs of becoming better without her father to influence her any longer. Harry wonders once this was all over, what Talia would do. After all, the war would consume their time, but after it was over, Harry wonders if she would find peace. With her skills, she could become anyone she wants.

The sub moved to the underwater hanger of Mount Justice where the Justice League members, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Giovanni 'John' Zatanna and Shazam present.

The team was coming presently. Nightwing looks serious and could tell his mentor was both being fully serious yet uncomfortable as well. Nightwing looks very confused as to what was going on. The team was slowly waking up and coming into a meeting room. Eighteen of them grumbling at assembling together.

"What's the scoop?" Superboy asks Nightwing.

"No clue. All I know is Batman is calling in the entire team. Must be a big operation of some kind." said Nightwing.

Batman looks at his scanner and could see the League of Shadows was about to arrive.

"Alright listen up," said Batman in his strong voice that caused everyone to turn to him and focus up. "Recent intelligence reports suggest our enemies out uniting under one banner."

"Are you talking about a Secret Society?" asks Aqualad.

"That exactly what is going on. There is a legion of supervillains uniting under one banner. From what the intelligence suggests, we could be looking at a full-scale war. A new team is being assembled. One for deep covert operations. Your mission is to find the enemy and learn what you can while sabotaging their operations as much as possible," said Batman.

"Where are you sending us?" asks Nightwing.

"I'm not," said Batman as the water began to bubble and a large underwater craft appeared. "Due to the information provided to me, the Justice League as formed an alliance with another organization," said Batman.

Nightwing was looking at the sub and could see people coming out. They were dressed in black with hoods on their faces. Swords and quivers could be seen on their backs as they walk up the stairs towards the group.

"Tell me you're joking," said Green Arrow as he turns to Batman. Even though the new group of individuals didn't carry any enigma he knew at once who they were.

"Afraid not," said Batman.

The lead figure was female. She reaches up and pulls her hood back while removing her face mask. Talia al Ghul stood before the team.

Nightwing was instantly on guard and pulls out his customize eskrima sticks.

"Talia al Ghul." hissed Nightwing as he took a defensive stance.

"Your sidekick doesn't look too happy to see me," said Talia in amusement.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get inside?" demanded Nightwing.

"I let her in," said Batman, and to potentially end any possible fights.

Nightwing looks at Talia carefully before he turns to his mentor and stands down. He puts his eskrima sticks back on his back holster.

"What does Ra's al Ghul want now?" asks Nightwing.

Talia smiles at Nightwing.

"My father is dead," said Talia.

Nightwing and the other members of the Team looked surprised. Ra's al Ghul dead. It was almost too good to be true and hard to believe.

"How?" asks Robin. He's heard many stories about Ra's al Ghul.

"Deathstroke and a team of mercenaries killed him. He killed many of our men. We're fighting a war, and we're losing. We need help to continue the war. That is why we're currently aligned with the Justice League to fight this war. For that, we're going to need volunteers to come with me and help fight the war." said Talia.

"Go with you where?" asks Nightwing.

"Only Batman will know where. We're not taking all of you. Just some of you. Be warned, you won't be in touch with your friends or mentors for some time. We don't know how long this mission will be. Only that you'll be deployed in areas under deep covert operations." said Talia.

"Why us? Why not the League?" asks Kid Flash.

"The Justice League draws too much attention. The only ones I can think of that can truly operate under us is Batman and Green Arrow. However, they are big names, and there are a lot of eyes on them. We need those with skills, but are under the radar." explains Talia.

"Why should we even agree with your plan? You're an assassin," said Nightwing.

"I have already discussed the matter with Batman. He agrees with me. Even if he doesn't want to." said Talia with a smug look on her face.

Harry watch carefully. In the past, the League of Shadows and the Justice League have had many confrontations. This was the first time they've ever coexisted with one another. Or at least made the attempt. Ra's thought the Justice League was full of idiots for following Batman's weak will nature of being a saint in their vigilante activities. For the time being, Harry's involvement was kept secret. He had no doubt the moment this meeting was over, the Light would learn of this allegiance. It was safer with Talia being the frontman instead of him actually present himself. A tactic Ra's al Ghul has used many times against his enemies to protect himself. Few could actually put his name to his face. It was best

Harry used the same tactic. Talia has been a leader of the League of Shadow. It would make sense to Vandal Savage if she was taken the role as the leader of the League of Shadows. The less Vandal Savage knew about Harry, the better.

"Is this true?" asks Nightwing as he turns to Batman.

"It is. I've already run countless scenarios. The odds are… not good for us. An alliance is beneficial." said Batman.

Harry smiles as he looks at Batman out of the corner of his eyes. Batman still had that blank expression on his face or at least the part that was visible. Blank, emotionless, and unreadable. Yet Harry could see he was deeply concern for these turn of events and wished he could do anything to not enter this alliance.

"When I call your name, collect your things, and return to my sub. I'm not telling you where you're going, only that you'll be coming with me. Say your goodbyes. Black Bat." said, Talia, as she begins to mark off the list.

Black Bat or Cassandra Cain was not surprised she was called. She's been trained to be the perfect assassin since she was a child. She previously took the mantle of Batgirl when Barbara Gordon had to take care of personal life and she couldn't continue as Batgirl, for a time. Black Bat turns and goes to her room as she prepares for her new journey.

"Batgirl," said Talia as she continues.

Barbara Gordon wasn't that taken back but she was surprised nonetheless. She looks at her mentor carefully who was emotionless and just standing still. She finally turns to collect her things.

"Aqualad."

Kaldur'ahm was surprised by this but nods his head. He takes one look at his king who nods his head. He turns to collect his things.

"Red Arrow."

Thea Queen was surprised she was called. She looks at her brother, Green Arrow to see what was going on. He looks at her and nods his head. She turns to collect her things.

"Wonder Girl."

Cassandra Sandsmark was taken back. The demigod, the daughter of Zeus was surprised by this. She turns to her mentor who nods her head. She turns to collect her things.

"Artemis."

Artemis was surprised by this. She looks taken back before she nods her head.

"and Zatanna," said Talia as she ends the list.

"No. Not my daughter. You can't have her." said Giovanni as he steps forward in protest.

"We need a magical specialist. She's a magical specialist. It's not up for debate." said Talia coldly.

"Choose another. Aqualad has remarkable skills in the mystic arts. So does Garth. Not my daughter." said Giovanni.

"She'll be in good hands," said Talia.

Batman steps forward and places his hand on his old friend.

"Will she be safe?" asks Batman.

"She'll be very safe. Her skills in the mystic arts are going to be needed. We'll look after her." said Talia as she looks at her once old flame.

Giovanni looked like he wanted to protest.

"Is this really necessary?" he asks without turning to his friend.

"Afraid so. I can't tell you the details yet, but she will be in good hands," said Batman.

"I'll be in touch with Batman at all times. Any messages you want to deliver to your daughter, you can give to him. He knows where to give them to me." said Talia.

Giovanni looks down and was thinking carefully. Finally, he nods his head.

"Say your goodbyes, we leave within the hour. The sooner we get started the better we'll win this war," said Talia.

The team was being unusually quiet.

 _"You know they're speaking to each other telepathically,"_ Harry said in his telepathic thought as he reaches out to Talia.

Talia grew a grin.

 _"I know. Nightwing is most likely asking the ones who are coming to spy on me and give him information on the League of Shadows. Don't worry, once we dropped the_ bombshell _on our new recruits, we'll make sure they don't tell their friends. Though I suspect things aren't going well soon."_ Talia thought in return.

"I have a question. Why aren't I going?" demanded Arsenal as he steps forward. "I'm better than Artemis and Red Arrow. I've been at this longer than both of them."

"You're a problem. You're too hot-headed and impulsive. The ones we picked were chosen because they can stay calm under fire and not challenge their superiors when giving an order. They were chosen for a reason. Reasons, I do not have to share with you." said Talia with a smug look on her lips.

Arsenal looked very upset.

Then he responded. He pulls out his bow and one of his arrows and fires a shot. Talia didn't even bother to dodge it. She grabs the arrow in mid-air without even trying.

"Stop," said Batman at once without even moving from his spot. Arsenal looked upset but he didn't reach for another arrow.

"Your keeping secrets from us. We deserve to know what is going on," said Arsenal looking very angry and annoyed.

"Until we get a clear picture of what our enemies are planning, information is paramount," said Batman in a stern voice.

Arsenal looks annoyed and glares at Batman.

"Forget that, I'm done," said Arsenal as he turns to walk away and walks in the zeta tube and disappears.

Harry narrows his eyes as he watches Arsenal leave. Arsenal was too hot-headed for his own good. It was bound to get him into all sorts of trouble.

The team who was selected said their goodbyes and hug their friend's goodbye.

One by one, they all got in the sub and the sub takes off into the Atlantic towards Gotham harbor. Harry knew Vandal Savage would hear of this without question. He had no doubt, the mole was present during this little meeting.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. As you can see, a questionable alliance. So I'm going to say this now. Harry will be aligned with the Justice League, but he'll never be a member of the Justice League. There are many things he agrees with the League, but there are many things he'll disagree with the League. Next chapter, Harry will explain why he's called 'Talon'.

Here's a profile on Talia al Ghul.

Name: Talia al Ghul

Alias: None

Born: 1999

Current Age: 20

Sex: Female

Origin: Human

Identity: Secret

Height: 5'6" (Five Foot Six Inches)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Skin: Light

Marital Status: Shadow Marriage to Harry Potter (Meaning by the League of Shadows standard, she is married to Harry Potter. Not by the world.)

Occupation: Assassin

Weapons: Sword - Wrist Blades - Blowdart

Armor: None

Outfit Colors: Black


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 07: Cat and Mouse**

 **July 12, 2019**

When they arrived at the underground base they were quickly showed to their rooms. It was best they rest before they throw them in the field. Not to mention they had to screen the members to ensure they didn't pick up the mole with them.

Harry woke up and put on his new outfit. He walks up to Talia making sure he was concealed.

"This is where things will get very complicated," said Harry in a casual tone.

"I know," said Talia in response.

"It's time for some shadow games. Get them questioned. Then send them out to disrupt Black Masks operations." Harry said as he turns and walks away. Talia said nothing as she prepares to carry out her orders.

He enters a room where Helena was doing some pull-ups in a Capri outfit. Harry watch her do some pull-ups before she drops on the ground. She turns to look at him with her blues eyes that seemed to mirror her father's eyes.

"You ready?" asks Harry.

"I got some of the basics down," said Helena.

"Good, but remember, to face your enemies, you know must first conquer yourself," said Harry with a strong look. "You have many enemies. Thanks to your father. Now that the public knows you as Helena Wayne, you will make yourself even more enemies. Many will beseech you for your family name and wealth. Wayne Enterprise is one of the world's leading technology advances. Now that you're next in line, many will attempt to sway you to their side." said Harry.

"I know. Mom told me. If I was ever to get married, make sure it's to a guy who isn't after the wealth, fame and connections." said Helena.

"You've learned the basic steps of the fighting styles. Now you will employ them in combat," said Harry.

"Right, I know how to fight people. I've been in fights before," said Helena.

"No, what you know how to do is engage people in the open like a common thug. Your mother's fighting style teaches you to fight some men. The odds are, you will also receive a beating in the process. You won't walk away unscathed. What I'm going to teach you, will teach you how to engage six hundred men without revealing yourself. To exploit their weakness and take them down before they can touch you." said Harry.

Helena said nothing as she looks at Harry carefully.

"Why are you in your outfit?" asks Helena referring to Harry's uniform. "It's not night."

"Members of the Team are here. Until I'm certain the mole is not with them. I will not reveal myself to them. Neither should you. Not unless you can completely trust them." said Harry.

"Trust them?" repeated Helena.

"They may have honorable intentions, yet not even your father completely trusts the Justice League members with his identity. In fact, the only people who truly know who he is is Superman and Wonder Woman. The other's have no clue who he is. Your father is… let's say is a bit paranoid." said Harry.

"You think I should follow my father's footsteps and not tell anyone about this life of mine?" said Helena.

"It would be wise. Yes I understand from a certain point of view, they are comrades and people you're really close to, but there have been a few cases when some heroes go to the other side. Not to mention that there are people, activist shall we call them, forever looking for the true identities of heroes. If you were discovered, then it will be a matter of time before others are discovered as well." said Harry.

"I'll be careful," said Helena after she gave it some thought.

"Good, now let's get you started," said Harry as he turns to lead her to an area where there were poles standing above the ground about five feet, about a dozen of them. Harry led her to the second floor and stood by the poles. "Stand on poles and defend yourself. Avoid the attacks or block them. However, you see fit." said Harry as Helena jumps on the poles.

As she turns one of the men with the poles hit her in the back with his staff. She stumbles as she took the hit and tries to adjust as six people appeared around her swinging their staff at Helena. She struggles as she attempts to block and avoid the incoming attacks.

Harry watch and remember the first time he did this. He too struggled to adjust to the unorthodox attacks. This was one of the most difficult training one could endure. It was hard to adapt and adjust to the attacks while trying to maintain your balance.

Helena stumbles and lands on the poles trying to catch her breath.

"Come," Harry said as training end.

Helena does so after she attempts to adjust to her new training cycle. Harry takes her to the window where Gotham's river sublight was shining about.

"You know the truth behind your parents. What drives you?" Harry asks.

Helena said nothing as she looks out the glass window and just looks out clearly pondering.

"I guess because of my dad. What happens to him. I heard about how my grandparents were murder. How he stood there unable to do anything. Despite being in my mother's shadow, I have seen the underbelly of Gotham. I always wished to do something, but my mother is a thief, thieves don't choose the difference between right and wrong. They look out for themselves and do what is best for them. I know crime, I grew up around it. I've always hated it." said Helena.

"Come, I have much to teach you and not much time to train you," said Harry as he takes Helena back inside.

"You understand criminology but you have yet to truly face it. What was done to your grandparents was not your fault nor your father's. You need to learn self-defense styles to protect yourself. In the morning you will do workouts and be eating right. Then you will practice the fighting styles. Then we will train you. I will train you to be the true successor the Batman mantle." said Harry.

 **Batcave - Under Wayne Manor**

Batman was looking over the recent information on Harry Potter. He did have a good business mindset and was already making changes to Wayne Enterprise. Unlike most companies that tried to go overseas to find workfare, Wayne Enterprise was the leading job in the United States.

No, the problem was Harry Potter's alter ego: Talon.

He was the new leader of the League of Shadows and took some of their recruits for his missions. The idea was to disrupt Black Masks operations as Black Mask is doing the dirty work for the Light. He only agreed in hopes he can gain some light on his abilities and develop countermeasures in case he needed to be neutralized.

"You alright?" asks Superman as he was examining some of the Dark Knights trophies from his collection from various villains he's fought over the years.

"Not sure. Talon is a mystery," said Batman as he again looks at Harry Potter profile picture.

"I know you can't help yourself and expect the worst in people, but you also need to see their best. I think you're being too hard on the kid," said Superman.

"He's with my daughter," said Batman in an uneven tone.

Superman was surprised by this statement.

"I wasn't aware you had kids. Other than, you know," said Superman.

"Neither did I," said Batman as he presses some buttons on the computer and the image of his daughter, as well as Selina Kyle, appeared. "An ex of mine, who recently reenter my life yesterday introduce me to my soon to be eighteen-year-old daughter. I have to wonder if there is some kind of endgame she's playing. She normally goes after the wealthy kind and is hard to stay in one place. She has various safe houses in Gotham. Many I have been unsuccessful in locating."

"Perhaps she's is trying to rekindle the flame," suggested Superman. Batman didn't even bother turning to his longtime friend. Yet Superman knew the look Batman had on his face at his suggestion. "I'm just saying. If she's about to be eighteen, then she might want you to spend time with your daughter. Does she have your name?" asks Superman.

"She does. It's legal. Yet I have to wonder, why now? Why didn't she come forward eighteen years that she was pregnant with my child." said Batman.

"You know why. You can't stop being you. The part that attracted her to you, yet also drove her away. Perhaps she knew you weren't exactly… father material." said Superman.

"Perhaps. I have issues. Lots of issues. Yet so does she. When she wants something, she doesn't even hesitate to steal what she wants. If she's doing this now, introducing our daughter into my life, then she's doing this for a reason. Most likely because she wants something that I have. I seriously doubt she's doing this to rekindle our old flame." said Batman.

"What is your approach then?" asks Superman.

"I'm going to watch them… closely. They're up to something and I need to know what." said Batman.

"You know, I may not agree with that kid's method of killing his opponents. It's just…" began Superman but he breaks off. He puts his hand in his hair and slides it back as he lets out a sight. "He's also right. We do let the bad guys off the hook far too many times."

"Don't tell me you actually agree with him," said Batman in a stern voice.

"Of course not. I could never cross that line. Nor do I want the League to start crossing that line. It could send us to a dark place where we don't want to go. However, I have to ask, was he being entirely truthful with us?" asks Superman.

"From what I've been able to gather he has been very honest and forthcoming with us," replies Batman.

"So what's the problem?" asks Alfred as he steps forward with a tray.

"It's his motive. I can't find it. I seriously doubt he's doing this out the kindness of his heart. People aren't like. Especially if they've been trained by Ra's al Ghul. There is a motive and something I'm not seeing. Though if the answer was obvious, he's after Wayne Enterprise. He wants to run it. Most likely to use it as a front for the League of Shadows." said Batman.

"Has he been doing anything like that for the League of Shadows?" asks Superman.

"No. He's not putting every egg in a single basket. He's being… smart, and cautious." said Batman.

"What of Master Helena?" asks Alfred.

Batman said nothing.

"Look, I know you're expecting the worse. However, I have to say this… if I had a family, family from Krypton, I would want to spend as much time as possible with them. Learn about them, and if need be, show them the right path. So why to agree at all to an alliance with the League of Shadows?" said Superman.

"To keep a close eye on them. They've been killing, but the killings aren't… normal. They're active but active as they usually go. They're targeting the corrupt and underbellies of the cities. I also notice they've been putting forth a lot of bribes and blackmail towards A.R.G.U.S. Specifically… Task Force X." said Batman.

"Amanda Waller's division. What are they up to now?" asks Superman.

"They got some sort of plan. What it is, remains to be seen," said Batman.

"If a war is really coming, then they're most likely getting all the eyes and ears they can get ahold of. Not to mention they're also getting people to fight alongside them," said Alfred.

"I don't want to hear it," said Batman.

"No Master Wayne, you need to hear it. Like you that boy was a force to endure a terrible tragedy. His parents were murdered by a madman. He never spoke of his past, what you're failing to see, is he became stronger than what happened to him. He has become better. He found a path few can truly walk on and you are judging him for it. Perhaps instead of condemning him, take him under his wing. He needs a mentor to show him the way in case he loses himself." said Alfred.

"He's a killer Alfred," said Batman.

"So am I," said Alfred. "Remember, before I enter the service of the Wayne family, I served in British Special Forces. I killed many people. I don't regret my choice to serve. What I do regret, is that you will condemn that young man for finding a courage few have the strength to find."

Batman said nothing as he looks at the screen.

"He is young. He can still learn much from the right teacher. Perhaps Master Wayne, the reason why you distrust him so much, is because you see a bit of yourself inside of him. Walking the same path as you did. He carries himself the same way, without the pain controlling him." said Alfred.

"He is dangerous," said Batman.

"Look this may seem strange but perhaps you could just try talking to the kid," said Superman.

"You know it doesn't work like that," said Batman.

"You would be surprised at what will happen, Master Wayne," said Alfred.

 **July** **19th, 2019**

 **Gotham Underwater Base**

Harry walks forward towards the commotion where the team was arguing with Talia about details of the operation.

"You're keeping us in the dark," said Batgirl in loud voice.

"We know there is something going on that you're not telling us," added Wonder Girl.

"Tell us what is going on, or we walk," said Aqualad.

"I don't have to tell you anything," replies Talia coldly.

"Enough!" said Harry as he enters the meeting room and walks towards the team. He was dress as Talon as his voice sounds different from normal.

"You didn't have to come," said Talia.

"Any signs?" asks Harry.

Talia shook her head. "None."

Harry looks at her before turning his attention to the team. Talia walks off leaving him with the Team.

"I know why you want information. You were talking with the Team before you came, telepathically, and I'm guessing Nightwing order you all to gather information on us. Noble but foolish. My name is Talon. I am the true leader of the League of Shadows." said Harry.

This causes the Team to open their eyes in surprise.

"Why all the secrecy?" asks Aqualad.

"I would prefer to wait before telling you this and I have more information. We're at war. The League of Shadows has been at war with Vandal Savage for centuries. We are losing. That is why we formed an alliance with the Justice League." said Harry.

"It's not that. There is something you're not saying that is keeping us in the dark," said Batgirl.

"You truly are Batman's protege. Yes, we're being careful with information because there is a spy in the Justice League. Someone is working with Savage and reporting to him. He already knows about the alliance between us. He believes Talia is the leader and I prefer to keep it that way. The less he knows about me, the better." said Harry.

The Team looked surprised to hear there was a spy within the League.

"You're certain of this," said Aqualad in an uneasy tone.

"We're certain. We don't know who it is, only that this person is in the League themselves. So we're being cautious. We didn't tell you anything, because we feared one of you might be the mole." said Harry in a calm voice.

"So why do you need us?" asks Artemis.

"While I need more people to help fight this war, the truth is, it would take too long to get more recruits and train them. You all already have remarkable skills. So you're worth about ten men. You were chosen for a reason. You all have abilities and skills that we need to use for our missions. Until we can figure out who the mole is, we can't risk giving you all the information." said Harry.

"So you need us to defeat The Light?" said Batgirl.

"In a way. This is a long-term mission. I won't keep you from your civilian life. However, you cannot tell your friends. They weren't chosen because there is suspicion surrounding them." said Harry.

"I have been working with them in the field for the past three years. I can't believe one of them is a traitor," said Aqualad.

"In the art of war, you must know your enemies move before it is even made. Vandal Savage knows this as does the League of Shadows. This is like a game of chess. Each side has there pieces, we're just moving our pieces before we strike." said Harry.

"In other words, you don't trust us," said Artemis.

"Would you if you knew there was a spy amidst?" said Harry as he looks at them.

None of them had an answer.

"Who is the spy?" asks Aqualad.

"I don't know. We don't know if this spy is a willingly traitor, or someone being blackmailed or being mind controlled. We can't just start digging into people's mind base on solid suspicion." said Harry.

"Then what are you doing about this?" asks Artemis.

"Information is vital and can work both ways. I'm hoping to flush the spy out by feeding him false information. Hopefully, we can create a trail of breadcrumbs to follow." said Harry.

"How can you be sure?" asks Batgirl.

Harry turns to look at her and knew at once she found it hard to believe they had a spy amongst them. Batman was well known for being beyond paranoid.

"I gave the evidence to Batman. In fact, I saved his life after the spy nearly led him into a trap. He's currently investigating all members of the League. Hopefully, with my intel, he'll be able to figure out who the mole is. You were chosen because you all had low possibilities of being the mole. Yet you all specialize in areas most don't train themselves in. I handpick each of you for this reason. If you think about it, it's not hard to think about why you were chosen." said Harry.

They all knew why they were chosen.

"Okay, I need to say something," said Red Arrow. Everyone turns to look at her. "I'm out."

The others looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" asks Aqualad.

"I agree to help… Green Arrow fight crime. I did not sign up to fight in a war. Sorry, but I'm returning to Star City which needs me. I must be there to defend the city in case anything happens. I'm sorry, but I can't fight in a war." said Red Arrow.

This was a great loss. Red Arrow was an excellent marksman and knew how to smell trouble. Yet some people could fight in a war, other could not.

"We'll take you to a Zeta Tube so you can return to Star City. I do need to warn you, do not speak of what I told you to anyone. Not even to Green Arrow. He'll know when the time is right." said Harry.

"When is that?" asks Red Arrow.

"When we know who the mole is," said Harry.

Harry turns around and leaves, allowing Talia to take over the team again.

Harry returns to his desk and looks at his blueprints to his new ride. Base off the tumbler of the Batman's Batmobile. The tumbler was good for terrifying up the streets of Gotham, yet it had many flaws.

Taking the designs from a desert patrol vehicle he went with a more tactical approach. It would be lighter, slimmer and faster. Also more durable than the standard tumbler.

One problem the Tumbler had was it wasn't very agile. Yet it has amazing gadgets and abilities.

He was going to need metal, lots of metal. Specialize metal that was capable of withstanding punishment, and super strength.

Adamantine.

The strongest metal in the world. Nearly fourth the weight than steel, yet ten times stronger.

Yet it was very rare. Only two places were known to have adamantine.

Atlantis, and Themyscira. The Atlanteans and Amazons. They were heavily guarded and well kept. The location of and creation of these metals were well guarded. Atlantis was too well guarded and too submerge under water. The mere pressure caused many problems for countless submarines. As the water pressure was too deep for even some of the best-made submarines. While there were submarines capable of reaching the depths now, few would even dare go near Atlantis because the royal army of Atlantis would attack any sub that goes near their city.

This was going to take diplomacy to another level.

No one was able to get their hands on Adamantine.

Lex Luthor failed. He was well known for forging alliances in an attempt to at least get a grain of adamantine. He always failed. The Amazons always killed everyone who enters their island.

Harry gets up and walks to Helena who was training. She was fighting, trying to perfect her style as well as adjust to fighting multiple opponents.

Harry walks up behind her and she swings at him. He catches her wrist with ease and looks down at him.

"You're getting better," Harry said as he pulls her close to him. She brings her other hand up to hit him but he grabs her hand and holds her at her side. Harry reaches down and grabs her ass. Helena looks slightly offended but after a few seconds, her body relaxes as he grabs her ass. Harry pulls her up and kisses her on the lips. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him back with deep passion.

Harry walks towards his room and lays down, falling down on top of Helena.

Harry breaks the kiss and Helena was panting.

Harry grabs Helena's shirt and she grabs it and throws it off of her. Her capri pants were tugged down. Helena kicks them off and was now naked underneath Harry. Her body was well toned and in excellent shape.

"Your father is going to flip when he finds out about this," said Harry with a grin.

"He won't know," said Helena.

"He will. Trust me, he always knows," said Harry as he bends down and kisses Helena.

Harry was six feet tall. Helena was only five six.

Helena tugs to pull his outfit off of him.

Helena finally got him how she wanted him. Her legs were open and ready.

Harry reaches up and grasps her breast. Her 38C cups. Perfectly shape and develop. Harry bends down and sucks on the nipples causing Helena to arch her back and moan.

Harry positions his member to her entrance and pushes into Helena. Helena lets out a moan as he pushes into her. He felt no resistance giving how wet she was.

Harry pushes in and was met by a barrier. Harry paused as he felt it.

Helena senses his hesitation and quickly wraps her legs around his waist. Locking her feet to prevent him from backing out.

Harry looks into her blue eyes as she looks into his green eyes.

Harry pushes forward and Helena lets out a cry as he tears apart her hymen. Helena was panting as she felt Harry's member bury itself deep in her.

Harry kisses her with passion, she kisses him back with just as much passion as he begins to push deeper into her tunnel. Helena moans as Harry begins to push deeper and deeper inside of her. Harry could feel her pussy getting wetter, and tighter around his cock.

Harry begins to slowly begin a rhythm and fucks Helena with a deep passion. Helena was matching his rhythm and moaning in pleasure as she continues to open her body to Harry.

Harry flips her over and Helena sits upright. She moves her hair out to behind her and slowly starts bouncing up and down on Harry's cock.

"You're so big," said Helena as she gasps out in surprise.

"I wasn't sure you be able to take me," said Harry.

"Put all of it in me," said Helena.

Harry looks at her in surprise.

Harry grabs her ass and begins to push his member deeper into her untouched region. Helena arches her body backward as she felt unimaginable pleasure rippling throughout her entire body. It was unbelievable. Helena could feel her juices dripping down his cock. Making it easier for him to penetrate deeper into her pussy. Then she orgasms like she's never felt before.

There was pain. It was a pleasurable pain. Helena knew she was going to love being fuck by Harry.

Harry slams her all the way down his shaft causing her to arch her back and cry out to the heavens.

She knew she just took all of him inside of her. She knew she was at the base of his cock.

"You're so tight," said Harry.

She knew she was. Her pussy flexes as she attempts to ease her pussy. Her pussy was a super tight vice grip on her partner's cock. Helena slowly rotates her hips causing her to feel her partner's cock move up and down her love tunnel. Each time she buried herself fully with his cock, she could feel his tip touching her clertix. She could feel another orgasm fast approaching. She still hasn't recovered from her previous one.

Helena arches her body upwards as she orgasms again all over her partner's cock. She could feel her juices rushing out of her and coating her partners cock.

Helena falls forward and lands on Harry. She was breathing heavily from her two back to back orgasms.

Harry starts pounding into her and she cries out as she was unprepared for the assault as Harry bucks up and down inside of her.

"Let me rest." pleads Helena as she quickly feels another orgasm building.

"I won't let you," said Harry as he pounds into her pussy. Helena cries out as she was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure.

Helena cries out as he body shook with a powerful orgasm. Helena would continue to cry out and moan throughout the night as Harry continues to fuck her.

It would be nearly two hours later, with Helena exhausted and pleasured beyond measure that he finally deposits deep inside of her. When he finally did, Helena cried out to the heavens as she orgasms her greatest one of the night.

Helena was sleeping in her bed as Harry's cum slowly drains out of her. Helena smiles knowing she made the right choice in her partner.

Harry was a mentor, teacher and a friend to her. They quickly bond from their training and Talia teased her about how wonderful a lover Harry was.

Helena knew Nyssa al Ghul wanted to see for herself, Talia spoke about Nyssa marrying Harry since he was a great husband and lover. Now she would tease Helena about their relationship.

Helena couldn't help herself. The moment Harry wanted her, she gave herself to him.

She doesn't regret it.

Harry walks over in his outfit and sits down as she wakes up.

"Hey, you alright?" asks Harry as he kisses her on the forehead. Helena smiles as she felt his touch. It felt so wonderful.

"Let's get married," said Helena.

Harry paused as he heard this.

"Don't you think we're not ready? I know tomorrow you'll eighteen tomorrow but don't you think we're pushing the marriage thing too soon. You know I'm married to Talia." said Harry.

"In the League of Shadows, you're allowed to have many wives. Besides, I'm not talking marriage by the League standards. I'm talking a full-on wedding. My parents, some friends. Let's get married legally." said Helena.

Harry moves her hair out of her face as he looks at her.

"You sure you want to marry me. For one once this war is over, I will return to the shadows," said Harry.

"Don't. Talia can run the League of Shadows. You can still be in charge and be with them part-time. Stay with me. You plan to run Wayne Enterprise, don't you? If you marry a Wayne then you would have the world at your fingertips." said Helena. She grabs his hand and places it on her tit as he gropes and squeezes her breast.

"I'm not one who really plans to rule the world. My plan is to seize as much of Wayne Enterprise and remove all the bad seeds in it. Once it's clean and it can run smoothly, I will give it back to the Waynes." said Harry.

"Then rule it with me. I get to chose my husband, and I chose you," said Helena.

Harry looks down at her as she looks at him. She kept her hand on top of his so he would continue to grope and squeeze her breast.

"I'll make you a deal. If you still feel that way, for an entire year. Then yes, I'll marry you." said Harry.

Helena smiles at him.

"Deal," said Helena happily.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to dinner for your birthday. As the daughter of Bruce Wayne, you have to make public appearances from time to time. Tomorrow is your first public debut." said Harry.

"So we're on a date?" said Helena.

"We are. I set it up. We're going to have to talk to some people but we should be good." said Harry.

"Then I'm glad," said Helena.

Harry bends down and kisses her again before he gets up and walks away.

Helena flips over and lays on her back she thought about her future husband. She couldn't wait till she was married to him.

She couldn't wait until next year so she could marry the man of her dreams. He was perfect for her and everything she could ever dream of having.

* * *

Author notes: I hope everyone enjoys. In case you thought the relationship between Harry and Helena went too fast, there is one fact you might be forgetting. Some people bond quickly when they train together and do something. Another fact you all may have noticed is Harry has a strong pull with women. This is going to be Harry with a lot of girls. Mostly Harry and Helena. There will be others. Including one female who is going to be very surprising for many people,.


	8. Darkness Comes

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 08: Darkness Comes**

 **July 20th, 2019**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Bruce Wayne as he fixes his tie.

"Whether you like this or not is not up to. Your duty now is to support your daughter. As an eighteen year Wayne. She is next in line to carry out your family's legacy. As her father, it is your duty to pass the torch to her." said Alfred.

"I'm missing something Alfred. I don't think celebrating my daughter's birthday publicly will do us much good," said Bruce.

"This is a Wayne family tradition. If your mother and father weren't murdered, when you were eight, they would have done the same for you. You cannot disgrace your family's name nor legacy, Master Bruce." said Alfred.

"What disturbs me, is she's coming with Harry Potter," said Bruce.

"If you can't see that boy's true nature, then perhaps it is you need to think about what kind of person you are," said Alfred.

"Don't bother Alfred," said Selina Kyle as she walks in the room. "He can't help himself."

"What do you want Selina?" asks Bruce.

"I want what is best for our daughter," said Selina.

"Why did you wait for so long to bring her in my life?" asks Bruce.

Selina looks at him and could see through him.

"I don't really need money. I'm pretty much set for life. If anything happens, our daughter gets everything I have. The reason why I brought her in now is that she is old enough and mature enough to understand your life. Can you imagine her at five years old with you gone all the time? Or why you never paid her attention. I knew you weren't father material. She is old enough to understand, that you're not always going to be there. Because you can't stop being you." said Selina.

Bruce looks at her and couldn't find anything wrong with her logic.

"She has a point Master Bruce. Even when your father was busy, he never neglected you. Your nightlife, and given how much you spend in the cave, you would have neglected your own daughter." said Alfred.

"You don't know that," said Bruce.

Both Alfred and Selina Kyle look at him with a blank expression on their face that said they didn't believe him.

"Look, I'm not here to marry you and create a wonderful family. It just won't work between us. For a time, and for the sake of our daughter, we will support her." said Selina.

"I want her away from Harry Potter," said Bruce.

"I doubt she's going to listen to you. She is now eighteen, meaning she can see who she wants," said Selina.

"Perhaps if you weren't blind like a bat Master Bruce, you would see he's not so terrible," said Alfred.

"You expect the worst from everyone. You always prepare for it. You're only seeing one side of the coin. You need to see people's best to." said Selina.

"If you attempt to disgrace him and throw him out, your daughter will follow," said Alfred. "This is her night. Don't ruin it and support her."

Bruce didn't bother answering seeing how he was getting no support.

Night had fallen in Gotham. Yet that wasn't the news. Almost every major news media was in Gotham for the ball.

Almost every major player of Gotham and the wealthy was invited. Everyone who had a name was going to be present.

Even several members of city officials to Gotham's City Police Department.

In MCU, GCPD Fortress, Commissioner James Gordon was talking to his men. From SWAT to Detectives.

"I want security to be tight. Detectives are to be inside to coordinate with Wayne Security. Standard SWAT team on standby." He said.

"What makes you think there's going to be trouble," asks Detective Ellen Yin.

"Message has been intercepted that both Black Mask and the Penguin, might attempt to take the guests hostage for ransom. Others could arrive given this is an opportunity they can't resist," said Gordon.

Harry walks into the secret room looking at his suit.

"Expecting trouble?" asks Talia.

"You know as well as I do, there is going to be trouble. This is where Talon going make his debut," said Harry.

"Talon. Once the sworn enemy to both Bruce Wayne and Batman. They never figured out they were the same person. The outside will be secure. The trick is getting in. Once they are in, they will quickly gain control of the hostages. Penguin hates the Wayne's. He believes they stole his fortune." said Talia.

"His parents were just stupid. They couldn't keep their end of the deal and lost everything," said Harry.

"Using Helena Wayne as bait. You sure about this," said Talia.

"Black Mask is going to make his move. While his attention is focused on Helena's party, our men will slip past his security and bug his communications. It's about time we learn first time what the Light is planning." said Harry ignoring the question.

"Our men will not fail. They know what is at stake," said Talia.

Harry places a hand on his outfit and knew the criminal underworld was about to become very afraid.

"Time to play. I trust you are ready," said Harry.

Talia kisses Harry before she turns to leave.

Harry looks at his gift and knew it was perfect. None of the gifts the others would give her would match his. He quickly puts the gift in his inside pocket.

He sniggers know that Derek Powers, who was trying to win Helena and get her to marry his son, Alistair Powers.

Powers was a multi-million business owner. He also did money laundry for the mob. He also had his eyes on Wayne Enterprise. Hoping that he could take it over.

Harry grabs his suit for the party and puts it on. He remembers dressing nice for the Christmas Slug Club. Like before, he didn't really care about the social gathering. He knew, however, that he would be a fool to not get these people to support him, but to also use their influence.

Harry enters the harbor where Helena was waiting for him in an elegant dress. It was white and it really shows off her curves. Her Harry was slightly in a bun, but she looks gorgeous.

The moment Harry appeared in his Audi, Helena climbs in gracefully.

Harry quickly drives off into the city where it was dark.

After a ten minute ride, they enter the city where the party was being held.

Harry pulls the car next to the front and the valet men open the door causing Helena to step out.

Camera's flash like crazy upon her arrival. Harry walks beside her and offers her arm. She takes it and they smile and wave, knowing the picture of them together was going to be in Gotham Times and many other newspapers. Like the Daily Planet. Harry could already see Jimmy Olsen taking pictures.

"Are you hating this as much as I am?" grits Helena through her teeth.

"I'm sure you can imagine," replies Harry.

They walk in where Harry could see Wayne Security position.

"Just one moment." said the security guard.

Facial recognition software. Making sure they were clear to enter.

It took three seconds and he nods his head.

"You're clear." He said as the doors open.

They walk in towards the elevator.

"Imagine being kick out from your own party," said Harry as Helena smiles.

The elevator closes and takes them up.

"I rather just be alone. Just you and me," said Helena.

"That's not possible. As a Wayne, you do need to make public appearances," said Harry.

"I want to be with you tonight," said Helena.

Harry holds her.

The door opens and they walk into the room where people were gathering.

When Helena walks in, people start clapping.

Helena walks in with a smile.

She starts shaking hands with everyone we who was wishing her a happy birthday.

"Ms. Wayne." said a man as tall as Harry appears in front of them. "Derek Powers. This is my son, Alistair Powers," he said as his son appears beside him.

"Powers. I can't say I know you. You're not apart of Wayne Enterprise." said Helena.

"Not yet, though I'm hoping to bring my company into yours," said Derek Powers.

"You're not really here to talk about business, are you. It's her birthday," said Harry.

"Old habit," said Derek Powers as he puts his arm around Harry and quickly leads him away from Helena. "I understand you own some stocks in Wayne Enterprise."

Harry could see he has done this before. He was guiding Harry further and further away from Helena. Leaving her with his son.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Selina Kyle walking towards her daughter and Alistair Powers, who was clearly trying to charm Helena.

Derek Powers had to keep Harry talking. The longer he kept him away, the longer his son will be with Helena.

"I am indeed. If things go well, I might be leading Wayne Enterprise," said Harry.

"Helena Wayne is next in line to lead her family's company," said Derek Powers.

"I meant as CEO. She, of course, will be running things," said Harry.

"I see. I am curious to know what you think of Powers Incorporate?" said Derek Powers.

"The company is impressive. It doesn't impress Mr. Wayne as he doesn't think your company can match Wayne Enterprise standards," said Lucius Fox as he walks over.

Harry shakes Lucius' hand.

"Mr. Fox," said Harry.

"Well, Wayne Enterprise standards are high," said Derek Powers.

"Indeed they are. We make the best stuff out there. We can't have second-rate products now can we." said Lucius Fox.

Harry could see Lucius was keeping Derek Powers busy with conversation. As Derek Powers was now engaging with Lucius, this allows Harry to slip away, with Derek Powers unable to stop him.

Harry walks to Helena where she had a glass in her hand.

"Seems I got competition for your hand," said Harry.

"Why did you go along with it?" asks Helena as she looks at him. "I had to hear about the incredible genius of Alistair Powers for nearly a minute before my mother came over and sent him away."

"They can only play that card once," explains Harry. "They won't do it again. Though I have to guess they are trying to think of a new strategy. Did he give you anything?"

Helena shook her head.

"He will. Be careful," said Harry.

"Well, as for attempting to win my daughter, I give them an eight. They really do need better tactics," said Selina as she walks over to them.

"They don't know of you. That makes them vulnerable," said Harry. Selina smiles at him.

"I trust things are going well," asks Selina.

"I'm keeping up with my studies," said Helena.

Selina smiles at her daughter and looks at her with a happy look on her face.

"Be right back, I'll get some drinks," said Harry as he walks over to Alfred as he left the mother and daughter combo together. He heard Selina say something to her daughter and they giggle.

"Good evening, Master Harry," said Alfred.

"Hello, Alfred. I was wondering, can you help me out with something?" asks Harry,

"Of course sir," said Alfred.

"I want to give this to Helena after her father gives her his speech. I was wondering if you would hold it as I give it to her," said Harry as he reveals his present to Alfred.

"Oh my," said Alfred as he looks at the wonderful necklace.

"Will you help me?" asks Harry.

"What do you need me to do?" asks Alfred.

"Just hold onto this. When I walk to Helena, come forward and hold it out. I want to put it on her. I hope she likes it. This wasn't an easy gift to acquire." said Harry as he hands the box to Alfred.

"No sir, I imagine it wasn't," said Alfred as he takes the box and puts it in his inside pocket.

"I'll take the champagne," said Harry as he grabs three and walks back to Helena and Selina.

He could see the Powers father and son watching closely. No doubt plotting to make their moves to give Helena a gift. From what he could see, they were planning on giving her a car. A Mercedes ban. A car that was most likely worth ten million dollars. Harry could only smirk knowing his gift was going to outshine everyone else's. From what he was able to see, Helena was going to be getting a lot of jewelry. Yet no one would give her a better gift than him.

Harry walks over to the mother and daughter and hands them their drinks. They look at him and Helena giggles with Selina smiley slyly at him. Harry wonders if Helena told her about what they did in bed.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard and the words Wayne Enterprise was emblem inside of its side. It lands outside and quickly the door opens revealing Bruce Wayne. He walks in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had some business to take care of. Now where is Selina Kyle?" said Bruce as he looks around the room. Selina raises her glasses showing to Bruce. "There she is. When I met Selina Kyle she was art curator. Yet I immediately knew she was incredible. The more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her. The one women who captured my heart. Unfortunately, like most couples we had problems. Mostly because of my work I was unable to spend as much time with her as I wanted. This eventually caused us to break up. She left me, and I didn't know she was carrying my child inside of her. My daughter, Helena Wayne." said Bruce as he gestures his hand towards his daughter. "Who I just learn of recently yet I can say she is my pride and joy. I was never there for you as a father and I apologize to you. Yet I stand here now, as your father and wish you many bright futures. To Helena Wayne, happy birthday!" said Bruce as everyone applauds.

Harry gently taps her lower back and she walks forward and hugs her dad. He hugs her back as everyone applauds.

Selina walks forward and the family hugs each other. The cameramen started flashing their cameras.

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves. He hated being in the spotlight. Yet for Helena, he would do this.

He steps forward and walks towards the Wayne's. He was aware that everyone was watching him carefully.

"Helena, It's been almost a month since we meet. Yet it's been wonderful," said Harry as Helena wipes her tears as she looks at Harry. "I know you said you I didn't have to get you anything, but it's not every day you turn eighteen. So I got you something, something that can only describe how lucky and wonderful you really are." said Harry as Alfred walks forward with his gift in his hands.

Harry opens it and removes the necklace from the jewelry box.

He holds it up and those that recognize the necklace almost everyone let out a gasp of surprise.

"Where did he get that?" someone whispers.

"Jimmy, take pictures. Lots of pictures," said Lois Lane as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why is this a big deal?" asks Clark.

"He bought her a five diamond necklace," said Lois.

"Five Diamond? Why is this a big deal?" asks Clark as Harry puts the necklace on Helena who was happy and crying as the necklace was put on her.

"That necklace is worth two hundred and fifty million dollars," said Lois.

Jimmy Olsen really started clicking his pictures taking shot after shot of Helena Wayne wearing a five diamond necklace.

"A quarter million is a lot."

"At minimum," said Lois.

"I'm sure a lot of people here can afford that," said Jimmy.

"Not really. They're very rare. Very hard to put together. From what I can see, pure silver, and dozens of diamonds. Not many jewelers can make one. He must have spent close to a billion dollars for this necklace. He really did think of a perfect gift for her." said Lois as the diamonds were shining as Helena Wayne gives a smile.

Alistair Powers clutch his fist in anger as he watches Harry Potter give Helena Wayne perhaps the greatest gift of all. He knows of the Five Diamond Necklace. His gift would be most likely useless now. His gift was worth around two million dollars. He wouldn't even come close to Potter's gift.

Helena hugs Harry and kisses him on the lips.

Bruce had a smile on his face, but inside he was concerned.

Selina hits his stomach.

"Photos. Do this for your daughter," said Selina in a low voice so he would hear.

The photos went off as Helena was being held by Harry as Bruce holds Selina. People took photos and without a doubt, this was going to make headline news.

Everyone walks forward and shakes Helena's hand wishing her a happy birthday.

The elevator opens and gunshots erupted causing people to scream a bit as armed men walk in.

"Hands up!" they shouted as a walk in with assault rifles.

Harry could see the detectives all looking to reach for their guns to fight the thugs. Yet there were too many people that would get caught in the crossfire.

A short man who was wide and stood at five two walks in with an umbrella.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Oswald Cobblepot is here!" he said with a large smile on his face.

"Cobblepot, you have nerve showing your face here," said Gordon.

"Cops! I hate cops! Someone kill this pig!" shouted Penguin.

One of the men walks towards Gordon and was prepared to kill him. He had his gun pointed at him and was ready to shoot.

"Stay here," whispers Harry to Helena. She nods her head as he lets go of her hand.

Harry presses a button on his wrist and all the lights immediately went off.

"Huh," Penguin said as Harry immediately puts on his outfit come on and he jumps up and lands on the upright.

The sounds of someone moving above could be heard.

"He's here." one of the thugs said as the sound continue to be heard all above them.

"Not the Bat! Why can't he leave me alone!" shouted Penguin.

A figure drops down and quickly attacks several thugs before he went to the wall and quickly goes up it with lightning speed. His cloak masking his body perfectly. The thugs see him and open fire hitting the wall before he disappeared.

"Did you get him?" a thug asks.

The sound of a cloak swishing in the air was heard.

Penguin grabs his umbrella and opens fire all above him. The sounds of his machine gunshots echoing on the ceiling could be heard.

"Leave me alone Bats!" shouted Penguin.

The sounds of a cloak swishing could be heard in response.

"Huh, boss." one of the thugs said nervously.

"What?" Penguin shouted.

"Has the Bat ever killed before?" he asks as he looks down upon his dead comrades.

"Huh?" Penguin said looking confused.

A thug yells as he pulled off his feet and lands on the wall and drops without getting up.

Penguin looks at his men and realizes he was getting pick apart.

"It ain't the bat," said Penguin with the slow realization. Another thug yells as the figure attacks him and quickly disappears.

The thug's open fire but soon their guns were clicking meaning they were out of bullets.

The figure drops down in the smack middle of them and everyone could watch his figure, who was hooded and heavily armored start tearing apart Penguins men with ease. Penguins quickly run and he grabs Helena Wayne and starts dragging her through the confusion. The last thug was killed as Penguin breaks the window and drags Helena with him.

The figure turns to see Penguin dragging Helena. Helena wasn't putting up much of a fight as she was being dragged by Penguin who was holding a knife from his umbrella to her throat.

"Stay back Wayne!" shouted Penguin as Bruce attempts to come to his daughter's aid. "Or sweet Helena's birthday present from me will be a casket."

The figure stood by the broken window and walks forward. Penguin quickly scoots down with Helena to the edge of the balcony.

"All members, be advise, Penguin has a hostage," said Gordon on the radio.

"Back up!" shouted Penguin.

The figure ignores Penguins warning and steps forward.

Penguin looked afraid.

"You want to play! I can play. Choose, capture me! Or the girl! Decided!" shouted Penguin as he rips the Five Diamond Necklace off Helena's neck and throws her over as he jumps off. Helena screams as she was dropped.

The figure throws a knife at Penguin, hitting him in the hand, causing him to drop the five diamond necklace on the ground as he takes off with his umbrella-captor.

"No!" shouted Penguin as he drops the necklace. But he couldn't reach down to get it. The police were now firing their shots at him and he had to bail.

The figure runs and jumps over the roof trying to get to Helena. He jumps over and flies down. They were forty floors up in the air. Meaning they had approximately twelve seconds before they reach the ground.

"Do you think she's okay?" asks Jimmy.

The figure appears as he jumps up with Helena Wayne in his arms.

The crowd applauds the figure as he brings Helena Wayne back to the party. Once she reaches the floor, her mother and father grab her and hug her.

"You're new. Do you have a name?" asks Lois Lane as she quickly approaches the figure with a tape recorder in hand.

He looks at her carefully. His mask made it impossible to see who he was.

"Talon," he replies.

"Hold it right there," said Gordon as he approaches the new vigilante. "Good work. No civilian casualties. However, I have to place you under arrest for murder."

Talon tilts his head to the side as if he was questioning the Commissioner's sanity.

"Cuff him," Gordon said.

"Sorry, but I have to…" a cop said but Talon was quicker as the lights gave out sparks causing several people to turn to the source as the sparks flew down over their heads. The lights turn back on and they look to see Talon was gone.

"You okay?" asks Harry as she embraces Helena warmly.

Helena nods her head.

"I don't want to go through that again," said Helena.

"Seal off the building. No one in or out" shouted Gordon.

Bruce was looking at Harry in surprise to know how he was able to change from his outfit to his civilian clothes so quickly. He was going to have to talk to him more about this ability.

Harry hugs Helena closely.

"Here, I would keep this as evidence, but given how the attempt was trying, I have to give you this," said Gordon as he hands the Five Diamond Necklace.

Helena looks at it and a tear falls from her face.

"Your gift is ruin," she said. It was damaged and bent wrongly.

"I'll get it fix," promise Harry as Helena looks down sadly at her perhaps the best gift. No one could give her a perfect gift.

"I think I want to go home," said Helena.

"Alfred will take you home," said Bruce as Alfred walks forward.

With the hostage crisis over, the mood for the party was over. Harry escorts Helena out of the building where Alastair Powers attempts to get close to Helena. Yet he couldn't because the cops were now blocking people from getting near her from giving a statement from the reporters who were trying to get close to Helena.

Alfred takes them in a car and Helena and Harry climb in the back seat.

Once they were clear of the reporters, Helena kisses Harry and was attempting to take off her dress.

"Not here," said Harry as Helena attempts to climb on Harry's seat to get him to put his cock in her pussy.

"I need some action. I'm so wet," said Helena in between breaths.

"Even if you're the billionaire princess, best we don't get attraction from the cops. We're also being followed," said Harry as he points to the cars behind them. "Don't give them scandals."

Helena pouts and she instead, of trying to have sex in the car on their way home, snuggles up with Harry and smiles as she lays on him.

Talon made a debut but failed to kill the Penguin. Yet it would make headlines news all over the place.

Harry phone rings and he answers it.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"It's done. We now have tapped into Black Mask's communications. The Light can hold no secrets from us no longer." said Talia from her end.

"Good, now let's start picking them apart," said Harry as the call ends.

"Everything okay?" asks Helena.

"Yeah, things went well on Talia's end. You play your part well," said Harry as he hugs Helena.

"Not normally the damsel in distress. I just hope everyone bought it," said Helena.

"You're a rich girl. You're not meant to know defense tactics. Though with this experience, we could use this as an excuse for your father to teach you some defensive tactics for protection. Though you can't imply all your tactics against common thugs. All it takes is a stray shot to bring you down." said Harry.

Helena kisses Harry on the lips. Harry holds her in his arms.

They arrive at the new mansion with both of them walking inside. Once in the master bedroom, Helena removes her dress and once in her underwear, climbs in the bed. Harry throws off his clothes and climbs into bed beside her.

Bruce looks at the monitor as he studies the actions of Talon. Hard to believe the kid was only seventeen years old. He moved around like he's been doing this for years. He was quiet, moving and attacking their blind spots. As much as he wished he did kill the thugs, a part of him knew it was for the best.

Bruce turns to the side looking at Jason Todd Robin Robin suit.

'Haha, Jokes on you Batman'

Harry was taking the path he would have taken. He killed his opponents without question yet not without remorse. Yet he did so without losing himself. It is true, he's been harder and more violent with criminals, but he still couldn't cross the line.

Helena was all over Harry and he feared if their relationship got serious. Helena was spending more and more time with Harry. At the party, just going over the pictures, the two were side by side and look happy together.

"Master Bruce, perhaps you should stop trying to stop these two from having fun. They are still young," said Alfred as he walks in.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Helena?" said Bruce without turning to Alfred, his longtime friend.

"She is with Master Harry and they are doing quite all right," said Alfred.

Bruce didn't like that.

"Why didn't you bring her here?" asks Bruce.

"She wants to be with him. Perhaps if you stop trying to control her life and accept her choices. She doesn't see him as a bad guy Master Bruce. Perhaps if you stop seeing him as an enemy, you would see him as an invaluable ally." said Alfred.

"We hardly know anything about him. Alfred, what happens when the day comes he betrays us and attempts to rule the world?" said Bruce.

"That is only you thinking that. The truth is Master Bruce, you're only seeing him how you wish to see him. If you could look past your pride and ego, you would see… he isn't so different from you." said Alfred.

Bruce said nothing as he looks at the pictures.

Talon moved perfectly in the shadows striking without warning. He used the darkness as his ally and was able to turn the Penguin's men fear against them. They were all dead, save Penguin who escape. The chances were he wasn't coming out soon. Penguin was now going to be very afraid to step out of Iceberg Lounge for some time.

Bruce hated to admit it, but this would send levels of fear throughout the Gotham Underworld. One that has not been seen since his own start as Batman. Now criminals were going to be so scared they would be afraid to step out of their homes.

This would spread like wildfire all throughout Gotham.

Already Bruce could hear chatter from the usual crime families as the word spread. They were now afraid that a killer was on the loose. One who is hunting them. Many of them were reaching out to their contacts in Gotham City Police Department to find out more about this vigilante and what he was after.

Bruce puts on his mask and prepares to talk to Gordon. It was going to be a very long night.

The tumbler rose up and Batman got inside of it. He quickly takes off to Gotham City in the middle of the night. Now he was wondering just how to stop and neutralize Harry Potter before he becomes too much like his enemies.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Pretty cool how quick Harry can appear and disappear huh. I'll explain later. Please like and review. Any suggestions let me know.


	9. Dawn of the Era

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 09: Dawn of the Era**

 **July 21st, 2019**

Harry woke up feeling happy. He gets up and walks to his table where the Gotham Times was on the table. Harry opens the front page and sure enough, his story about saving the hostages was on the front page.

The police wanted him for questioning for his killings Penguin's men. Even though the public was applauding his approach to the situation. The main question they had was if he was a vigilante like Batman or a menace.

Harry pulls out his phone and looks at reports. For the first time in twenty years, criminals were scared. Unlike before, where Batman would beat them to a pulp and brand them that would scare them. Many of would be too scared to go to county jail. The brand was a death sentence. Many of them did not live long after being branded.

Now they would get branded. They were going to die. Harry looks at the police reports and criminals were turning themselves in for fear of Talon coming after him. His appearance and actions caused many to question if many were safe.

His theatrics left an impression and it was causing many people to pause with wonder. The police were unsure what to think of him. His actions were so un-batman like.

Helena's birthday was also posted. Her eighteenth birthday went well and with many wishing her a bright future. Harry could tell, now that she was eighteen and legal, many would be seeking her hand in marriage. Harry knew through her, they would be able to control vast resources under their control.

Harry's phone rang and he could see it was a private number.

"Hello," said Harry.

"The Light is showing interesting in your appearance," said Talia.

"Not unexpected. They say anything interesting?" asks Harry.

"They are putting pressure on the Senator's to take action. From what I've understood, they want Superman to intervene, as Batman is unable to get in touch with," said Talia.

"Anything else happen?" asks Harry.

"There is a warrant out for your arrest. Gotham PD is looking for you. A massive manhunt is being put underway." said Talia.

"They can hunt me in all corners of the Earth. They will never catch me," said Harry.

"No, they won't. If this works, then so many people are going to be afraid of you," said Talia.

"That is the plan," said Harry.

Harry's phone rang and he looks at it. His vehicle was ready. It didn't have the materials he wanted, but it would do for now.

"Assassin's from Black Mask is going to be looking for you," said Talia.

"If they have someone who could take me down, then I'll send Black Mask flowers. Phase One is done. Let's move to phase two." said Harry.

"Helena Wayne isn't ready," replies Talia.

"We'll have to make do," said Harry.

"I pray we're not being hasty," said Talia.

As does Harry.

He was safe from anyone guessing he was Talon. For one, he was a billionaire investor and stockholder. People like him aren't usually thought of as vigilantes. Two, no one has evidence to support their claim to him as Talon. For one, the League of Shadows did a splendid job in creating his background. So he was covered. Second, the question was where he learned to fight and kill. It raised questions since the official papers claim he was born in England and raise mostly in Scotland. So no jury would convict him.

Harry gets up and walks towards the kitchen only to pause and look at a Mercedes-Benz that was outside. Alistair Powers was outside, dress to impress.

Harry opens the front door and closes it. Alistair Powers didn't look happy to see him.

"I'm impressed you got past my security," said Harry. Assuming he did bypass his security. If not, then the police were on there way.

"I'm here for Helena," said Alistair.

"She's sleeping. She did go through an ordeal last night," replies Harry.

"Yes, I would have gladly beaten those thugs apart with my own hands if I had the chance," said Alistair.

Harry seriously doubt Alistair Powers knew how to fight. He was a smart person no doubt, but he was also a spoiled rich kid. Almost like Draco Malfoy. Yet there was no doubt he knew of his father's business. This was an obvious lie in hopes to impress Helena.

"She'll be glad to hear it. If I recall, you hide in the corner when the thug took her," said Harry.

Alistair sneers as he looks at Harry.

"Where were you? I didn't see you defend her," said Alistair.

"Penguin tased me when he grabbed Helena. I didn't see it happen cause it was dark." lies Harry.

Alistair didn't need to know the truth.

"Well, I want to speak to her. As you can see, I haven't given her birthday present yet," said Alistair.

"I'll tell her when she wakes up," said Harry.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Alistair look like he wanted to enter the manor and make himself home. Yet with Harry there, all he could do was just look upset.

The police cars started pulling up and they walk towards them.

"An alarm was trip." one of the cops said.

"Alistair Powers was just leaving," said Harry as he turns and walks back to his manor. The police look at Powers who didn't like what was happening.

Harry looks to see Helena standing there in a bathrobe.

"Powers?" she said.

Harry nods his head.

Helena sighs at the thought of Powers being near her.

"He makes my skin crawl," said Helena.

Helena Wayne was a very beautiful young woman. Now that her face was going to be all over the news, people were going to keep a lot of eyes on her. Alistair Powers wanted her for her family wealth and her beauty.

Perhaps it was a good idea to get married. Though Harry was certain her father was going to protest and be strongly against it due to the fact he mistrusts almost everyone unless he knew everything about them.

"He's just a punk who thinks he can get what he wants," said Harry.

"Any plans today?" asks Helena.

"I'm letting you enjoy the day. Best to let you enjoy today and let the public talk about last night," said Harry.

"So no training," said Helena.

"It's not wise to train yourself every day. Take breaks. Enjoy yourself." said Harry.

"What did Powers give me?" asks Helena.

"Look for yourself," said Harry.

Helena looks at him before she gets up and walks towards the front yard where Alistair Powers gift was present.

"Well, he certainly has taste," said Helena.

The car was no doubt a masterpiece. Yet Alistair Powers was no means a pretty boy. If anything he was average but relies on his father's money to get what he wanted. When he couldn't get what he wanted, he used his father's connections with hired thugs to intimidate others into getting what he wanted.

"What are you going to do with the car?" asks Harry who watches with amusement.

"Return it to the dealership. With my mom and dad's money, I can get any car I want. It's going to take a lot more than a fancy car to impress me." said Helena.

Harry smiles as he returns to the house.

Harry turns on the tv knowing the news would still be talking about the Penguins attack last night.

As usual, the news reported what happens as well as the appearance of Talon. Many were wondering where was Batman. Batman despite being the leader of the Justice League, was hardly ever seen. So they thought he wasn't home in Gotham city.

The news wonder if Talon was a new vigilante who rose up because Batman has been out of Gotham for so long. The news wonder because of the Batman's lack of presence, Talon was able to rise from the Dark Knight's shadow. Batman was well known for not giving interviews and there were few pictures of him.

Last night the bat signal went up, but it was unknown if Batman was in Gotham. He hasn't been seen for some time.

One rumor suggested he died.

Another said he is getting old and is retiring.

Some suggest he's somewhere else doing a mission and is currently away from Gotham.

The only thing the news could report was their mysterious Dark Knight was nowhere to be seen.

"You've really made an impression last night," said Helena as she sits down on the couch.

"Your father is going to come over to speak to me," said Harry.

Indeed, no sooner had he said those words, the doorbell rang.

"You're good," said Helena.

"Harmony, let Bruce Wayne enter," said Harry.

"Yes sir." said a female voice that causes Helena to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" asks Helena.

"Harmony is my V.I. she's not a true A.I. She's really advance. I created her two weeks ago. She runs mostly everything I need to be taken care of. She just doesn't have a body." said Harry.

"Indeed I don't," said Harmony from almost everywhere.

"Thank you, Harmony," said Helena.

Bruce Wayne walks in and he had a blank expression on his face. Yet it was obvious he wasn't pleased. He looks at Harry then to his daughter, clearly calculating on what to say and how to speak to them.

"Please tell me you're not going to lecture me," said Harry as he sits down and grabs his mug.

"No. You did good work. You stop a heist in progress, saved a hostage. Yet you disappear without leaving a trace. I want to know how." said Bruce.

Harry smiles at Bruce.

"It amazes you doesn't it. How I was able to become a vigilante in a split second, then appear as a civilian the next. The answer, are these." said Harry as he reveals his watch on his left wrist with a metal bracelet on his right. A necklace with a sharp dagger shape was on his neck.

"Nano-technology," said Bruce in amazement.

Harry nods his head.

"Indeed. Watch," said Harry as he presses a button on his watch. In an instant, as if sand itself was moving and crawling around his body, Talon soon emerged in exactly two point five seconds.

"New tech. You realized if your left wrist watch is damaged, the suit will break apart," said Bruce.

"Not exactly. The bracelet will hold it together. It's my backup. Besides, even if they could damage my suit then I'll give them ten billion dollars." said Harry.

"What is your suit made of?" asks Bruce.

"Kevlar Bio-Weave. It was finished just in time yesterday. I still have to carry weapons and supplies." said Harry.

"Why do you kill?" asks Bruce.

Harry smiles as he turns and sits down.

"I hear you're truly incorruptible. Is this true?" asks Harry without answering Bruce's question.

"Yes, I will never do anything to do a wrong to make a right. I believe in my path, as do others," said Bruce.

Harry nods his head.

"I will not force you to change your path or decisions. Truth be told, the world needs a Batman. Yet it also needs Talon. You are like a shadow. Ever present, yet invisible. I am a darkness. The one thing you need to understand, darkness is not an enemy. Your mistake is thinking it is. The true enemy, Mr. Wayne, is Chaos. Ever present yet undetectable. It is forever changing, adapting, evolving. That is why the world needs warriors who are shadows and darkness." said Harry.

"I wish you wouldn't kill. It best not to become our enemies," said Bruce.

"To an extent, I agree with you. It is wise to never become like our enemies. That is why we're so alike, yet so different. Another way of comparing us, is to that of a Saint and a Knight." said Harry.

"Saint and a Knight?" repeated Bruce.

"Indeed. You live your life like a Saint. You do good things, follow your own belief, and try hard to not fall off your path. I'm sure there have been many times you've come close to breaking your own rules. Yet you've always stayed on the path you walk on. No matter how dark it gets. No matter how much the light fades. I am a Knight. To protect the people, I will not hesitate to kill the enemies of the people. Yet I will never stain the blood of the innocents." said Harry.

Bruce looks surprises at this explanation. It was clear he never thought of it like that before.

"What do you want?" asks Bruce.

"If you're worried I'm scheming something, don't bother, I'm not. I may not tell you everything, but I'm pretty straightforward and honest. I will not lie to you. In fact, no matter how much Talia and Ra's al Ghul tried to get me to lie, I always failed. So you'll always know. My plan with Wayne Enterprise is to improve it. That's why I bought the stocks. Wayne Enterprise and LexCorps are two of the world's leaders in almost everything. I, however, do have somethings LexCorp doesn't have. Things they haven't seen before. My plan is to buy enough of Wayne Stocks and Ownership, then hand it Helena." said Harry.

"You'll just give it to?" said Bruce in surprise as well as skeptical.

"Yes. This may find it hard for you to believe, but the League of Shadows have been active for over six centuries. You are a billionaire. Yet since I lead the League of Shadows, I'm a trillionaire." said Harry.

Bruce's eyes open so wide he was in shock.

'Trillionaire?" said Bruce in shock.

"The League of Shadows has their pocket in almost every type of economy there is. They control most if not all the stock markets. I have over a dozen accounts with hundreds of billions of dollars in it. There are four trillionaires. Myself, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, and Vandal Savage. Now do you understand how I was able to buy your companies stock so easily?" said Harry.

"This building," said Bruce.

"Cost me nearly two billion dollars, which is nothing for me. I could buy your entire company and it would be like I'm just throwing away pennies," said Harry.

"So why don't you?" asks Bruce.

"I'm a darkness. I may soon return to the darkness and fade from the light. This isn't uncommon. You know as well as I do, some people just… disappear." said Harry.

Bruce looks at him in surprise.

Diana Prince was also a Billionaire. Self-made to be exact. After she joins the world of men in the Great War. She merely got some gold from Themyscira and quickly establish her fortune. Diana was a primary investor in Wayne Enterprise and STAR Labs.

Yet Trillionaires. Bruce wonders why he didn't realize this before.

It, however, makes sense. How both Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage moved around so easily with the resources at their disposal.

"You could seriously help Gotham with your money. Most of the world," said Bruce.

Harry nods his head.

"I indeed to. I also already have started on relief supplies. One thing you will find, I am nothing like Ra's al Ghul. I once thought of him as a great man. When Talia told me his true colors, I no longer respect him. I am to understand, that Ra's al Ghul help shape your path when you were lost." said Harry.

"He did indeed. I just refuse to become what he wanted me to become," said Bruce.

"Same with me. You follow the path of the saint. I follow the path of the knight. That doesn't mean we have to be enemies. I swear to you, as long as I'm the leader of the League of Shadows, I will make no moves against the Justice League or its allies." said Harry.

"Does this mean the government won't be targeted?" said Bruce.

Harry smiles as he looks at him. He takes a sip out of his mug.

"One thing the League of Shadows taught me, and you know as well as I do, it is very true. Governments rise, governments fall. The League of Shadows will not align with the Governments. You know as well as I do, many in the government are corrupt and cruel. Abusing their power and preying upon the helpless. You know of Task Force X. You know that Amanda Waller is going to use them against the Justice League. She believes a fight between the United States Government and the Justice League is going to happen." said Harry.

Bruce looks at him in surprise.

"Will you keep the bloodshed to a minimum?" asks Bruce.

"I'll try. We both believe in the same thing. You are a shield, meant to protect the innocent. I am a sword, meant to strike down the wicked who prey upon the helpless. We will be stronger when used together. I know you don't want to be in this alliance with me. That doesn't mean you can't accept my help." said Harry.

Bruce looks at Harry carefully.

"Why do you do this?" asks Bruce.

"Everyone has a drive that pushes them to do something. The seven sins and the seven virtues are well known for one who is following a path," said Harry carefully. "I do what I do, to ensure what was done to me, never happens to another. I fight, knowing I will fail. Yet it's a battle that can never be won but must always be fought against. The mission will never end." said Harry.

Bruce look surprised to hear this.

This was something he firmly believed in. The mission was never over.

When he first started as Batman at the age of twenty, he did so in hopes he could one hang up the cape. His one-time love interest, Rachel Dawes died. During the time, he also showed interest in Selina Kyle. It really tore his heart on whom to choose. His childhood friend, or a thief who stole his heart. Rachel was kidnaped by the Joker as was Harvey Dent. Joker made him choose who to save. Bruce chose to save the woman who was his love and greatest friend. Only Joker had lied about her location. Instead of Rachel being at the location, Harvey was located. Bruce still attempted to save him, but as the building exploded and gasoline on Harvey's left face side. He was burned pretty badly and he was never the same since then. He went mad after the Joker pushed him that way. When he did something to, he always did on the flip of a coin.

Gotham spirit nearly broke after they witness first hand what Harvey was doing. He was murdering people left and right and putting their lives in fate's hand. It was hard to believe the White Knight of Gotham doing so many horrible things.

It was newly appointed Commissioner James Gordon that restored hope to the city. He reminded the people of Gotham that even though Harvey was no longer their White Knight and not the Hero they thought he was. They did in fact, have a guardian. A Dark Knight. One who was ever present and would protect Gotham forever.

Rachel's death forever changes Bruce. It's what kept him going and whenever he would cross a line, he would think of her and he would know she would be so disappointed in him if he did cross the line. Out of respect for his greatest friend, he continues the fight. After nearly ten years of fighting criminals, Bruce started to believe the mission was never going to end. Gotham was racking up by criminals and supervillains. Yet Bruce was getting older, and it was getting harder and harder to fight the criminals who were getting smarter and stronger. It was taking his experience and everything he learns to overcome his opponents.

Batman was perhaps the world's greatest martial artist. He really didn't have an equal.

Bruce remembers when he met Talia al Ghul just two years ago.

She had infiltrated Wayne Enterprise under the name Miranda Tate, an investor, and she charmed him. Bruce felt he was in love and believed he found the one, despite the age difference between them.

The two got along well and she was determined to marry him. They most likely would have if it wasn't for someone crashing their party.

That was until Ra's al Ghul step into Wayne Manor when they were having dinner.

He called her by Talia and demanded to know why she disappeared.

Bruce was shocked to hear her name was Talia. He stood up ready to fight his old mentor and nemesis.

Talia quickly got in between them and tried to defuse the situation.

Ra's then explain this was his daughter, Talia al Ghul. Once he realized that Bruce and Talia were to be married, he surprisingly gave his approval and told Bruce 'he always thought of him as a son'.

Bruce, however, was horrified at the truth. He felt he had been betrayed and felt his heart break into pieces.

Bruce refuses to take Talia's hand as she tried to create a union between the Al Ghul's and the Wayne's. Instead, Bruce kicks her out and told her to never come back.

It broke Talia's heart. It showed in her eyes. It was clear she truly loved him. Yet she did as she was told and left with her father. She left the engagement ring that Bruce had given her and disappeared with her father.

Bruce never heard from her since. She disappeared into the wind. Yet he would still pick her up at places she's been. He also knew she spent most of her time in the Compound.

That's why he was surprised to see her again when she came to his aide with Talon.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now. Do understand, I need a contingency plan just in case you get under mind control or go to the dark side. So I need to know" said Bruce.

"Yes," said Harry with a smile. "You always expect the dark side of people, don't you. What is your plan in case Superman goes over?"

"I have stocks of Kryptonite," said Bruce.

"You know in five years from now, he will become a dictator," said Harry.

Bruce looks at him in surprise.

"He wouldn't," said Bruce in disbelief.

"He would. What caused him to become one, is a tragic story," said Harry.

"Tell me," said Bruce.

"Best I show you," said Harry as he gets.

Helena gets up as well. She was silent as she watches her father and boyfriend talk. Bruce gets up and follows Harry towards the glass door it was black making visibility hard to see past it. Harry places his hand on the panel and the door slides open with a slight hiss. They walk in but Harry turns to the side and reveals a hidden door when he presses his thumb on the side. A white glow appears as the hidden door opens. It reveals an elevator.

They walk in. Harry places his hand on the panel and the elevator goes down.

"A bit ingenious don't you think," said Helena.

"Indeed. Few would think to look for a door next to a door," said Bruce.

They were looking at a white wall when they suddenly saw a cavern under the house.

"You got a cave," said Bruce in surprise.

"The Palisades. You never knew. You know Gotham is a chain of three islands. It's unclear how it was formed. Yet in doing so, the mainland, the Palisades, is covering maybe a half dozen caverns. It was easy to find them. If you know where to look. Three of them are well known and people do travel in them, even if they lead nowhere. Then there are those that are hidden. You have one with Wayne Manor built over it. This is another one. I've never been in yours so I can't say it's large but it will do for me." said Harry.

The elevator stops and they step out to see a cave with black light emitted all over. Only the computer area, had led lights.

"Why black lights?" asks Helena.

"It reveals fingerprints and makes it hard for bugs to hide. Not to mention EMP are hidden in those lamps. Though it's just a precaution. Harmony is monitoring this cave twenty-four/seven. So I'll know if anyone been here." said Harry.

"What do you want to show me?" asks Bruce.

"Harmony, turn off all light and show us 'Regime'," said Harry.

The lights go off as a holographic image began to move around them.

It was Gotham.

Only it wasn't the Gotham they knew.

Flags of a strange triangle behind a circle appeared. Men in uniforms wearing patches of the flag were matching around with a new type of assault rifle.

"This is Gotham, ten years from now," said Harry.

"It can't be," said Bruce in horror.

"It will begin, three years from now," said Harry. He turns to look at Bruce Wayne in the eye for the first time, very serious. "One of my targets is Joker. You should have killed him when you had the chance. Yet I will not condemn you for following your path. Joker is the key, to Superman's downfall."

"What do you mean?" asks Bruce.

"Lex Luthor hires the Joker to destroy the man of Steel. It is a common fact that Superman and Lois Lane are a couple. Lex Luthor knows this best of all. The Joker stole a U.S. Military Nuclear Bomb and hid it in Metropolis. He also kidnaps Lois Lane. He held her in a room that was a gas chamber. He told Superman that the gas would activate if he enters. He thought he was fast. He went in but the gas was already all around the room. Especially on Lois. When Superman grabs Lois, the gas was lace with kryptonite."

"That wouldn't…" began Bruce. Harry shook his head.

"The most common kryptonite is Green. Its known for weakening Superman. There are others and they have different kinds of effects. No, what Joker used was yellow kryptonite," said Harry.

"Yellow, I don't think there is one," said Bruce.

"There is. It's very rare. What it does is it increase the person's emotions while it can also make the person in question, hallucinate. Superman was anger at the time, Lois was in danger. As he was breathing in yellow kryptonite, he became enraged and he was convinced that Lois was Joker. So he attacked her. He attacks and pummels her to death. It didn't last long. He came too and after what he saw Lois body, and realizing what he had done, he went after Joker and killed him. Then he killed Lex Luthor in return for hiring the Clown."

"Did Luthor know?" asks Bruce.

"I suspect he did at the time. The plan I'm guessing, was for Superman to go mad and the Justice League to fight him as he destroys the city. What Luthor didn't account for, was the nuke." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asks Bruce.

"You were in Gotham with the Joker. You brought him back to get answers out of him. The League was in Metropolis attempting to locate the bomb. Superman arrived and killed Joker before you could answer out of him. Unfortunately, the nuke went off taking out Metropolis. As well as half the Justice League. This day became known as Armageddon. Superman began killing his opponents. You tried to stop him and reason with him, but in the midst of fighting you, he broke your back. Crippling you. He killed Helena in front of you when she refuses to follow his path. This became the world's darkest hour."

"He kills me?" said Helena in surprise.

Harry nods his head.

"You refuse to kill Mr. Wayne. Yet you knew a new enemy had emerged. With Superman at the front, the Regime was formed with Superman as Supreme Chancellor of the Earth. Only a handful of League members fought his rule. Believing he was becoming no better than the enemies he fought. Vandal Savage becomes his right-hand man. With Savage and the Light beside him, he became nearly unstoppable. Superman went to the United Nations and told them of the Regime and told them they were to disband their governments. They refused. So he killed them. Everyone who stood against him, he killed them. Despite being a cripple, you quickly form the Resistance. Made up of former League members, super villains, former military, and cops. There was a time, you were winning. Your tactics were beating the Regime. You had most of the Lantern Corps by your side. Until Superman gain new allies as well." said Harry.

"Allies?" repeated Bruce.

The holographic image change into two figures. One was a red skin alien with a yellow glow. The other was grey, tall, nearly eight foot nine inches tall. He was big and very bulky.

"Sinestro I recognize. Who is the other?" asks Bruce.

"Superman allies were the Yellow Lanterns. Yet his greatest ally came from this person. I don't know who he is, I only know that he is very powerful and dangerous. More so, than Superman." said Harry.

"More!" shouted Helena in shock.

"How?" asks Bruce.

"From what I was able to understand, he has no weaknesses. He took on the entire Green Lantern Corps, remnants of the Justice League, the Team. The battle ended quickly. Only three Lanterns survive his onslaught. Most of the team were killed. The only survivor of the Justice League is Wonder Woman. She surrendered and agreed to be Superman's chief enforcer in return her island would not be attacked. This cause war between the Atlanteans and the Amazons," said Harry.

This was a nightmare. It had to be. There was no way their future was so bleak.

"You are from the future aren't you," said Bruce as he looks at Harry.

The holographic image disappears.

"No. I'm from another world. A world where there is no Wayne or Superman. I died, I was offered a second chance and I took it. That's why, no matter how hard you search, you could never find a Harry Potter of this world." said Harry.

"Then how do you know these things?" asks Bruce.

"When I was sent here, I was given information on key events that would happen in this world. I was sent to Ra's al Ghul where he could teach me to be a weapon. It's what I need to be, in case this world does face its darkest hour." said Harry.

"Can you go back?" asks Helena, she wonders when he said he would disappear he would return to his world.

Harry shook his head.

"No, the realm of my world is closed to me. I am stuck here. I can never return." said Harry.

"How should we prepare?" asks Helena.

"I have to find the Joker and kill him. He is safety lock away in Arkham at the moment. I'm not about to break into Arkham so I can kill the Joker. When he escapes again, I will kill him. Before this tragedy becomes a reality." said Harry.

"What about Superman? What do we do against him?" asks Helena.

"If I fail, then I will fight him. My arrival has already shifted the timeline. If he won't stop, then I'll kill him." said Harry.

"I know you're good, but Superman is nearly invincible," said Bruce.

"He's not completely vulnerable. He is weak against magic isn't he," said Harry.

"Well, yes."

"Then I'm your best bet," said Harry.

The Wayne's look at him in surprise.

"You can use magic?" said Helena.

Harry waves his hand and an owl appears. The snowy white owl flaps its wings before resting on Helena's outstretched arm. Another wave and the owl disappears.

"You need to be very powerful with magic to fight Superman," said Bruce.

"My skills should rival Merlin, Captain Marvel, Black Adam, and Doctor Fate," said Harry.

"No way. Those are very powerful sorcerer's," said Helena.

"Why study with the League of Shadows. You are already powerful enough as it is," asks Bruce.

"True. Yet, I'm not stupid. In this universe, just as there are those vulnerable to magic. So too are there people and objects that make magic vulnerable. By having both magic and might, I can fight without a handicap."

"It's dangerous to alter the timeline," said Bruce.

"It is indeed. I know that first hand. Alter my own timeline in my world. In a way, it was a grave mistake." said Harry. He saved his godfather only to lose him. In the process, he also helps the return of Lord Voldemort. "Yet from what I understand, the timeline has already changed," said Harry.

Bruce looks at him carefully.

"How?" asks Bruce.

"When Talia left you that night, she left pregnant with your child," said Harry. Bruce was surprised by this.

"Is she?" asks Bruce at once.

"I don't know. She never speaks of it. I suspect she did give birth to a son, but she never spoke to what happened to her son. All I know is a name. Damian Wayne. From the time she did speak of her child, I'm guessing he was stillborn. Or he died from the compounds cold. So I don't know what happens to him. Yet I'm sure the child is dead." said Harry.

Bruce looks down and was saddened.

"Wow, I would have had a brother," said Helena.

"In a way. Ra's al Ghul wanted a true successor. He would have raised Damian Wayne until the ideas it was his right to rule the world." said Harry.

"Meaning he would have been my enemy and competitor to my father's, my families business," said Helena.

"Given how I would have been Ra's al Ghul who was raising him, how do you think he would turn out?" asks Harry.

Bruce said nothing. He already had a good imagination. Talia never loved her father. If anything, she resented him.

"He," said Harry as he walks towards a case and opens it. He grabs a box and holds it to Bruce.

"What is it?" asks Bruce.

"It's gold kryptonite. Stab this into Superman, and he'll become a powerless human being," said Harry as Bruce takes the box.

"Don't you need it?" asks Helena.

"I'm the contingency plan. That's the backup should I fail," said Harry.

"Why do you trust me so much?" asks Bruce.

"Because if I ever lose my path and go somewhere I shouldn't be. I know you'll bring me back," said Harry.

Bruce looks at him but finally nods his head.

It wasn't a healthy alliance, due to some mistrust and the threat of their future looming over their heads. Yet the enemy of my enemy was my friend. This was something they knew and respected.

"Dad there is something else," said Helena.

"What?" said Bruce turning to his daughter.

Helena places her hands on Harry's shoulder and was practically jumping up and down.

"We're engaged!" said Helena.

The only thing that could be described on Bruce Wayne's face, was shock and disbelief.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. So questions to whom is the mysterious female who is going to be Harry's partner. I'm not going say who she is. She is very powerful. She's considered a villain or anti-villain. She has beaten both Batman and Wonder Woman in combat. She's even beaten Superman. She could be considered an enemy of the Justice League do the fact she can fight the entire Justice League on her own, whether to beat them into submission or force them into a stalemate. She is an Amazon/New God. Her mother is one of the Amazon's greatest assassin's. Her father is one of the New God's.

I'd be surprised if anyone can name her. She is a DC character. Not an OC.

Another fact if your guys are protesting about Harry's wealth. Just stop and think. Six Hundred years of infiltrating and control almost all known societies. This includes their economy. After six hundred years of gathering money and resources, they would be in the hundreds of trillions. So quite frankly, Ra's al Ghul could have been a billionaire in the fifteen or sixteen hundreds. With Ra's al Ghul dead, the title of leadership, as well as resources, has fallen to Harry. Both Talia and Nyssa al Ghul have their own accounts of money and resources. Vandal Savage is perhaps the greatest threat. He's been around for nearly four thousand years also infiltrating governments and societies. So it's common sense and logical that they have this much money.

Please like and review.


	10. Darkness of the Night

**Dawn of Justice**

Author Notes: I am surprised that so many of you got her right. Grail is the correct answer. I see her as an Anti-Hero and an Anti-Villain. She has only appeared in a few comics, yet she has captured my heart, and her backstory is utterly fantastic.

 **Chapter 10: Darkness of the Night**

 **July 25th, 2019**

James Gordon was looking at the security footage of Talon's latest actions. He killed some mob gangsters in an underground casino and took the cash. Gordon watches in amazement, as Talon smoothly moves through the men with ease. The Mob Boss, Sal Maroni quickly left before Talon could reach him. So, he manages to escape. The body count was massive.

"Right there, what is he thinking?" asks Detective Ellen Yin as she pauses the security footage.

Talon was standing over a young girl who was holding a gun at him. She was shaking as she keeps the weapon pointed at him. Talon's cloak masks his body, yet he stands over her. He looks like a spirit or a ghost that had come to haunt them.

Talon takes the gun from the girl's hand and punches her in the gut, causing the girl to pass out. He grabs her and disappears out of the club.

"Why did he take her?" says Detective Bennet out loud.

"He's a killer. No idea what he is thinking," said Detective Harvey Bullock.

"Some part of him is human," said Detective Ellen Yin as she looks at the footage.

She had a tough time believing this man once saved her life. Now he was killing mobsters that were causing a lot of grief for Black Mask. From what the rumors suggested, he was hiring assassins to find and kill him. With a bounty of a hundred million dollars.

"Is she in the hospital still?" asks Gordon.

"She is, no sign of Talon making any visits to her," said Ellen Yin.

"Find out what she knows. Also, try to see what Talon is after. He wants something that Black Mask has. Try to find out what it is," said Gordon.

"Black Mask has a lot of things. He's not exactly most cooperative with the police," said Detective Ethan Bennett.

Ellen Yin could feel her phone, the phone that Talon gave her in her pocket. She wasn't exactly stupid; she had a high IQ. One eighty, and a Harvard Graduate. For the light of her, these vigilantes always seem to be a step ahead of her. The Batman was a mysterious vigilante who terrorizes the crooks and villains.

Now, Talon had emerged and unlike the Bat, who beat criminals to a pulp; Talon kills his opponents. Ellen Yin couldn't help but wonder if he was a vigilante or just a killer making excuses for his actions.

Ellen Yin wonders if she should call Talon to see what he was up to as well as to see if he could help with some of her cases. The Black Mask case was defiantly in question as Gotham PD was determined to bring down the most significant crime lord ever.

"We need the bat," said Detective Harvey Bullock.

"If we can find the bat," said Detective Benedick.

Detective Ellen Yin mind also went to the Batman, wonder where he was, as no one has seen him in months, and he has once again, disappeared into succession. She tightened her grip on her phone and knew she would end up calling Talon tonight.

"See what you can find. I'll message the Bat tonight," said Gordon.

Ellen Yin knew the only way he could contact the Bat was with the signal.

They walk up to the roof and turn on the Bat signal. They hope the bat would respond. He hasn't lately. It wasn't uncommon for them to wait a couple of hours for him. Sometimes, he would approach them, and they would talk right away. It was just impossible to tell with the Bat, and quite frankly it was hard to predict when the Bat would show up if he would show up.

"You know I can smell a trap coming from a mile away." said a new voice from behind them.

Ellen Yin, along with her colleagues turn around to see Talon standing there. He was fully dressed and standing ready. His cloak is covering his body, making it hard to see what he was having.

"I was expecting the Bat. Why are you here?" asks Commissioner Gordon. Several of the officers would reach for the guns unsure if they were going to use it.

"We didn't exactly get started on the right foot. I do understand you were doing your job, but I think it's best we finally talk before you dig yourself a deeper grave," said Talon as he stood there calmly.

Commissioner Gordon said nothing. He looks at Talon carefully with a dark look.

"What do you want?" asks Commissioner Gordon.

"Are you upset I killed the Penguin's gang?" asks Talon.

Commissioner Gordon looks at him.

"No, but I trust you have to understand, that I have to bring you in. You could be a serial killer," said Gordon.

"From your point of view, I can respect that. But we both know you won't bring me in. From what I did with Penguin and his gang, you know it's the kind of thing that will control the Gotham's underworld. I know things that not even Batman knows. That is why I will corporate with Gotham Police, for the time being. Let me warn you now; there will come a time when you will need my partnerships. Something is coming that is devastating." said Talon.

"What?" asks Commissioner Gordon.

"It's best you don't know, not yet anyway. You have too many eyes and ears around you. Once it's safe to say, I will tell you, only you need to be on a need to know basis. I'm sure the Bat will tell you more about me," said Talon, with that he steps back and disappears into the shadow.

"Not subtle that guy," said Batman.

The officers turn around to see Batman standing there.

Talon knew moving around Gotham at night was no simple task. For one, most of the streetlights weren't even working. Only in particular areas did street lights work. Most of Gotham was dark with no street lamps, meaning you had to know the city and the people.

Talon was driving around in the tactical vehicle. It was painted black to match the darkness as it drives down the street. It didn't use headlights, but that didn't mean Talon couldn't see. His vehicle was more advanced than most military sensors. Expected to see even the darkest places in the world. There were no windows in his vehicle, he uses sensors to see where he was going and intense high monitors. The cameras were ridiculously small, but they were not an only ultra-high definition, but they could see anything, and that was better than most sensory equipment.

Harry stops his vehicle next to the alleyway, and sure enough, a figure walks out towards him. Catwoman walks towards him with a seductive walk.

Harry pops open top as Catwoman jumps into the vehicle in his passenger's seat. Harry closes the top and drives off.

"Did you get it?" asks Harry as he takes off the streets of Gotham.

"Yeah," said Catwoman as she removes her mask, allowing her long black hair to roam free. She turns to look at Harry and smiles at him; it was clear she was flirting with him. Harry said nothing as she continues to look at him, then she frowns.

"I seriously hope mister dark and broody isn't starting to influence you," said Selina Kyle.

Harry said nothing knowing that Selina Kyle was trying to distract him. She, of course, would know he was engaged to her daughter. He couldn't even begin to understand why his future mother in law was trying to flirt with him.

Selina quickly presses a button that causes the vehicle to enter autopilot. Harry attempts to turn it off, but Selina quickly climbs on top of him and straddles herself in her lap.

"Don't be like that, even he was like this," said Selina as she was referring to her former love interest of Bruce Wayne.

Harry said nothing as he looks at her. The vehicle was still moving as Harry looks into her green eyes.

"I cannot do this to Helena," said Harry.

Selina smiles at Harry as she places her hand on his face, his mask preventing her from touching her face.

"My daughter knows, and she wouldn't mind. There is something about you which makes me want to purr," said Selina.

Harry said nothing knowing he couldn't drive with Selina Kyle sitting on his lap facing him. The vehicle, which didn't have a name yet, was still on autopilot and heading towards his place.

Selina bends down and kisses Harry on the lips. It seemed she was determined to get a reaction out of him, and it was working.

Selina breaks off the kiss and unzips her suit down to her belly. She spreads her outfit open revealing her large melons. Even if her breast were only partly showing, it was still a remarkable sight. It was clear where Helena got her large melons. Selina returns to kissing Harry while trying to rotate her hips on his groan. Thankful, his suit was thick so that he couldn't feel her that much.

Harry grabs her waist and pushes her back.

"We shouldn't," said Harry.

Selina winces a bit causing Harry to look at her carefully. Even though he was wearing gloves, he could tell there was something moist on her right waist.

Harry looks down and even though her black suit which made it hard to see, his lenses saw that she was bleeding and she was trying to hide it.

Harry rips open her suit to see her wound. She was bleeding, but not by much. It looks like a knife wound got to her, but she somehow manages to avoid a fatal blow.

"Why didn't you say you weren't injured?" asks Harry.

"It's not the first time I've gotten injured on the prowl. It's not that bad," said Selina.

Harry looks up and could see she was smiling at him. It was then Harry realized that her breast had sprung free and she was enjoying the situation.

Harry tries not to blush or turn red from embarrassment, but it was hard. He didn't understand why these women were all over him.

"You know I cannot agree with you, I'm with your daughter," said Harry as he once again tries to regain his composure.

"I know. Publicly, I'll be the lovely mother-in-law as you marry my daughter, and for the record, I do approve of you. You and Helena are so much alike." said Selina.

Harry looks at her carefully.

"I shouldn't," said Harry.

"I know to the public; I'm tied to Bruce Wayne, but what I learned about him eighteen years ago, is that I can never be with him, not truly," said Selina.

"I'm sure it can work out," said Harry. Selina smiles at him as he said these words.

"I know you're just saying that in false hope. No, he'll be the first to admit, that's he's a rich boy with problems, lots of problems. These problems keep us apart. It's also what attracted me to him in the first place. Besides, I know you, and my daughter is going to be happy together for a long time." said Selina.

"You don't know that," said Harry.

Marriage scared Harry. It made him question just how committed his parents were to each other, given the fact that his mother for a long time didn't like his father. He often wonders if his mother loved his father, or she was with him because she rushed into marriage because of the war they were fighting. He wanted to believe they were happy together, even if their time together was short. When he learns the truth of his parent's early relationship in his fifth year at Hogwarts, it questions what was going on with his life and his past. If he did get married, even though he was currently married to Talia al Ghul, he wanted to be a good husband.

Selina smiles at Harry was she brings up her hand to Harry's, and he could feel her custom-made claws on his mask.

"I hid Helena from the world because of who her father is. I already knew, even when she was a baby, people from all over would be after her; for her wealth, her beauty, for her connections to her father. I knew they would never honestly care or love her. When I saw you two together, I knew you two would end up together. I can even see you're in the same situation as my daughter. Handsome, wealth, and connections. So I'm sure girls all over have been throwing themselves at you, and because they have, you have always asked if they are after you for who you are, or what you have," said Selina.

Harry looks into Selina's green eyes and couldn't help but pause as he knew she was speaking the truth.

Yes, because he was the Boy-Who-Lived girls have been throwing themselves at him. The worst was his sixth year when girls from the third year and above have been flirting with him and throwing themselves at him. He knew many of them only wanted him because he was the Chosen One, rich and a good-looking guy. More so than Ron. It's one reason why their friendship had ended; because Ron was jealous over Harry over something that wasn't his fault. Hermione didn't make things better, she merely thought it was a phase, and they would make up.

After her countless attempts to get him to date her, Harry finally dated his best friends sister, Ginny Weasley. At first, things were going well, and he believed he found the person who wanted to be with; Harry thought he found happiness in his relationship with Ginny. She was a Quidditch player, and a Gryffindor at heart. Harry's relationship with Ginny, however, quickly went downhill as soon as they started dating. Ginny loved the fact that she was dating the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One and never really spent time with Harry as Harry; only the most famous wizard in the world. Almost immediately, Harry wanted to end it but didn't know how to break up with Ginny or any girl for that matter without breaking her feelings. Unable to tell Ginny he was unhappy and he wanted to end, Harry was forcing himself to endure the relationship. He finally found the strength of courage to do so and ended things with her the night Dumbledore had died.

Harry looked into Selina's eyes and knew she was speaking the truth. He and Helena could get along well because of the fact they shared the same problems. Both rich, gorgeous people and Harry was sure she hardly had any real friends. Harry could only how lonely she was. He knew this because he was very lonely too.

"So why are you attempting to… woo me?" asks Harry.

Selina gives him a very seductive smile.

"When was the last time you think I was really with someone?" she said.

Harry paused as he looks at her.

Selina Kyle didn't have any affections towards another person; except perhaps her daughter. One could argue she loved Bruce Wayne, that however also went downhill given they didn't have a good relationship. Even if Harry thought Selina should have introduced Helena earlier to her father, he still agreed with the fact that Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne both agree he wasn't exactly 'father' material; Bruce Wayne would also be the first to admit this. He did help his adoptive son Richard 'Dick' Grayson in bringing his parents murders to justice; by helping him become his first sidekick Robin then later help him to become Nightwing, he still wasn't 'father' of the year or any year for that matter.

"I shouldn't," repeated Harry.

Selina bends down and kisses him again. Harry tried to resist, but he could tell Selina long to kiss again, to feel love. It was the one thing missing in her life. Harry reaches up and holds Selina as he kisses her back. Selina leans back and smiles at Harry.

"Glad you like it. I got more where that comes from," said Selina.

"I really shouldn't. You're going to be my mother-in-law," said Harry.

Selina bends down and kisses Harry again. It was clear she didn't care about getting sexually with her future son-in-law.

Harry kisses Selina Kyle and holds her in his arms. He's never been into milf before, but Selina Kyle was making an exception for Harry.

The vehicle comes to a stop, and they look around to see they were back in the cave. They were so preoccupied that they didn't realize they had returned to the hideout. Thankfully, no one could follow them because of the fact, that they enter an area where it impossible to follow. They were safe from being discovered.

"Come," said Harry as Selina Kyle looks up from her little enjoyment. It was clear she was disappointed.

The tops pop upwards before sliding backward. Harry jumps out with Selina Kyle behind, who was trying to fix her suit right to cover her breast up.

Harry grabs the first aid kit, one that he kept just in case he ever needed to use it. He knew even with his abilities and regeneration capabilities; he knew even he would get injured and would need help.

Selena Kyle removes her top and allows it to fall, then she unclipped her bra and was moving her body seductively at him. Harry said nothing as he looks at her wound without trying to get into the whole sexual attraction she was trying to put off.

Harry could see she had gotten shot, her outfit was suitable for stealth and sneaking around in the dark, but it was clear that it offered her no protection. He would have to fix that and make her a tactical outfit that would suit her means well.

"What hit you?" asks Harry as he tried to see what had caused the wound.

"Crossbow," said Selina.

"What?" said Harry looking up at Selina in surprise.

"Yeah, a lot of crooks these days are using crossbows because they don't make a sound. It's some belief in the underworld that modern weapons don't work on the Bat, so they're hoping Crossbows, which are silent and not in use as they once were, can do the job. I didn't see or hear it coming. I guess some crooks do get smarter; eventually," said Selina.

Harry looks down and could see no considerable damage to her waist. The wound wasn't near a vital organ or anywhere that would be lethal.

"Where is Helena?" asks Selena as she watches Harry apply some salve to her wound. She was familiar with Wayne Tech and its medical department. Many of their products weren't even on the shelves or any public place, yet that didn't mean they didn't have advance stuff most people didn't have. Ever since Harry Potter became a partial owner of Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Enterprise stocks jump fourteen percent.

"She is currently at the Nest. She is undergoing her final trials soon. She is progressing well. I don't know if it's because she is her father's daughter or if you help train her, but she should complete her final trial soon," said Harry as he finishes patching the salve to Selena's side. It was slowly healing at a fast rate and would leave no scar, thus eluding the possibility that she was there. Not many non-metahuman's would have a healing factor.

"How long till her final trial?" asks Selena.

"It should be in a couple of hours," said Harry as he tries to put away his first aid kit.

"Good," said Selena as she pounces on Harry and kisses him on the lips. Harry was caught off guard by this as he felt Selena's tongue dance around his own.

Harry honestly couldn't understand why girls would throw themselves at him. It was like this in his world as well. Well, in his world, he was famous and well sought after. He remembers all the time he would hide under his invisibility cloak because of the hordes of girls that would be following him around.

Even if he hasn't asked Helena to marry him, Helena was cleared she wanted to marry him and wasn't going to accept no for an answer. They did get along well. It was like they both lived in the shadows of their parent's success and because of it, had a challenging time knowing who their friends were. Helena grew up mostly friendless, mostly because of her last name, Selena knew she would be an instant target for the mob and countless other supervillains who would want Wayne's wealth, fortune and connections for themselves. That is why Selena hid her daughter from the world. Now that Helena was old enough, she was more than capable of saying she was Bruce Wayne's daughter.

Harry was in many ways the same way. His mother and father accomplish much in their life. They were famous after they left Hogwarts and when Harry survived that Halloween night where his parents were murder, and he survived, he grew even more fame. He was sure after defeating Voldemort and surviving his reputation would have reached even greater heights. Harry was sure countless reporters and journalist, like Rita Skeeter, would be all over him to get him his story as an exclusive, it was a sure way to get rich quick countless people in Brittan, and Europe and most of the world would have bought those books just to read his story and success. He was sure he was already in headlines, as he was the youngest Seeker in a century to every play for any school or league or professional team.

Harry always wanted to find a girl to settle down and live a healthy life. He had enough excitement in his life.

However, even he couldn't deny he loves the excitement, the adventures, the thrill and rush he got. It's why he was back in action as a vigilante.

Harry couldn't deny it any longer; he loved these girls and woman attention all over him. Harry kisses Selena back with equal passion, he felt a bit guilty for doing this to Helena, but he couldn't deny that he was loving the feeling Selena was giving in him.

Selina quickly works on getting out of her outfit. Harry holds her and kisses her back with the same amount of passion she was giving him. For a woman who was not yet in her forties, Selina Kyle had a magnificent body.

Selina Kyle was naked as Harry's suit quickly disappears into his watch. While he was wearing a suit under his outfit, Selina Kyle quickly pulls down his pants and drops to her knees at the sight of his cock. Because of her constant sexually teasing, he was getting hard and arose at the view of her naked body.

"You're big," said Selina as she looks at his cock. She grabs it with her hands and strokes it. Selina was breathing heavily, and flips her hair to her side, leans forward with her mouth open, and starts sucking. Harry place his right hand on Selina's head, and she continues to bobble her head on his cock. Harry could see his cock was stretching her mouth as she continues to suck his cock. He could feel his cock getting bigger and thicker the more Selina was sucking. It was getting to the point that her small mouth was starting to stretch wider than he's ever seen a girl mouth stretch.

Selina finally breaks off and pulls back as she breathes in fresh air, but she still keeps stroking his cock. Harry could see his precum and her saliva dripping down her mouth down her chin where they slowly either drip to her breast or down her neck.

Harry looks at her and Selina stands up and quickly straddles Harry as she places her legs beside his legs. She quickly aims his cock at her entrance and takes several breaths.

"I have to be honest, your cock is the biggest I've ever taken," said Selina.

Harry holds his waist, and she quickly lowers her body and sinks her pussy on his cock as it begins to penetrate her canal. Selina lets out a moan as she continues to drop her body as Harry's cock continues to stretch her pussy.

She was very tight. Harry could feel her pussy flex as she tries to adjust to his size. It was clear she's never had a cock this big inside of her.

"I thought Wayne was big with his nine inches," said Selina. "How big are you? Twelve inches?" asks Selina?

A pair of hands appear and grabs her tits.

"He's ten and a half inches and about two and a half inches thick when fully erected," said Talia from behind Selina.

Harry felt like shit now that his League of Shadow's wife caught him with Selina.

"How does it feel?" asks Talia.

"He's so big," said Selina as she still pushes down in an attempt to get all of Harry's cock inside of her.

"Reminds me of the first time I fuck him," said Talia with a smile. "I screamed."

Talia looks at Harry with a smile on her face. Harry couldn't help but shake the feeling he was going to pay for this later, as his League of Shadows wife caught him with his cock in another woman other than Helena.

"Relax beloved. Polygny is legal in the League of Shadows. Anyone who is apart of our order can marry as many as he wants, as long as these women agree to marry him," said Talia.

Seriously, why do girls and women throw themselves at him? In his old world, he could understand because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, the Hero-Who-Vanquish.

So why was it the same in this world?

Selina Kyle began to rock her hips moaning each time she thrust Harry's cock back deep inside of her. Harry could feel her cervix with every thrust that sent his cock deeper into her pussy.

Harry holds her hips as she begins to pick up her past with each thrust that causes her to moan loudly her cries were being echoed all over the cave it was disturbing the creatures of the night from her moans.

Harry stands up, and Selina Kyle immediately wraps her legs around Harry's waist. Harry quickly walks to where he kept a medical bed in case he ever needed it. It was comfortable, depending on the situation, but it would have to do. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Talia beginning to strip out of her outfit with the explicit intent to join them.

What the hell, Harry couldn't deny he didn't love sex, and perhaps he should do what he wanted to do because it was fun.

Harry lays Selina Kyle on her back, and she looks into Harry's green eyes with her own. Harry begins to thrust into her, and she opens her mouth and moans. Harry starts to pump into Selina Kyle as she wraps her legs around Harry's waist's unwilling to let him get away from her and to have him keep pumping into him.

Harry does so, watching her great breast, bouncing with each thrust into her.

"Have you fuck my daughter yet?" asks Selina as Harry begins to pump faster. Talia comes over and lies down next to Selina naked, clearly enjoying her husband fucking the hell out Selina Kyle.

"Not yet," said Harry as Selina Kyle begins to releases juices all over his cock, it was clear she was having an orgasm. Selina Kyle reaches up and grabs Harry's shoulders and starts to dig her nails into him as Harry pounds away merciless inside her cunt.

"She's going to love you," said Selina Kyle as she gasps from the pleasure that was rising inside her body.

"Like you?" said Harry.

Selina Kyle smiles caudly at him, with mischief grin on her face.

"More, you're the best fuck I've ever had," said Selina Kyle.

Harry bends down and kisses his soon to be mother-in-law and could feel her body purring as she kisses him back with a deep passion. She was still so tight, and he could feel her pussy grip his cock as if to suck him deeper inside of her. Selina was panting with each moan she gave out.

Harry pushes deep inside of her as he passed her cervix and was directly inside her womb. Selina wraps her arms and legs around him as she cries out and releases her biggest orgasm. The feeling was too much for Harry, and he releases directly inside her womb.

Talia pulls Harry face away from Selina and pulls him into a kiss. Harry leans back up as Selina plumps down from the intensity of her orgasm and Harry releasing inside of her.

Talia quickly places Harry on his back next to Selina and promptly mounts him. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine if more girls would want to be with him. Harry was going to get worried if he had too many girls throw themselves at him; he wouldn't have the stamina to keep all of them satisfying in bed.

Harry falls asleep with Talia leaning on him as Selina was also having her head rest on his shoulder. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they cuddle with Harry. They were sleeping the night away.

Harry woke up and even though it was still dark in his cave, he knew it was five in the morning.

Harry sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Not much sleep again," mutters Harry.

If these nights continue to become a part of Harry's lifestyle, then he was going to how to work out a pattern or have lots of coffee. He couldn't understand how Batman can handle sleeping for only two hours a week. Then again, Batman shoulders everything on his shoulder and rarely ever shares unless it's on a need to know basis. While he does have 'friends' in the Justice League, these relationships are a bit strain. The League respects him as their leader, at the same time knows he would never do anything to put them in danger, but he was very paranoid.

Harry opens the drawer from under the table and pulls out one of the clothes and throws it over both Selina and Talia.

Harry walks over and quickly walks over to where he kept his spare clothes. He immediately puts on some of his spares clothes but knew he would need a bath. Fucking two women would leave a smell, and Harry could only imagine what would happen if Helena found out her fiance fuck her mom. He knew most girls would freak out if they learn their fiance was also fucking their mom's, but somehow, Harry got the feeling he was going to get into deeper trouble; that Helena would somehow get payback on him for being with her mother. He could already imagine what Bruce Wayne do once he learns he was with Selina, was going to flip out.

Harry steps out of the elevator and quickly enters his study as the elevator door closes behind him. It was empty, but security around his study quite frankly was the most secure part of his house. Mostly because officially, he did a lot of Wayne Enterprise work in there, but also because one of the entrances to his cave was located in his study. Therefore, the League of Shadows kept a close eye on who comes and goes in the study to ensure his secret was kept secret. All his maids and servants were in fact members of the League of Shadows. As his leader and knowing that they were unable to fight directly; they were happy to serve as mere bodyguards to his home.

Harry so far, also refuse to bathe in the Lazarus Pits. Unlike Ra's al Ghul, the only person who knew the truth behind the Lazarus Pits took the secrets to his grave. Until Harry fully understands the purpose of the Lazarus Pits, he wasn't going to bath in them; even if the pits do restore your cellular structure to your prime. He feared the mental state the person would be in after bathing in the pits for so long.

"You doing well sir?" asks his butler, Johnathan Watson as he walks in with a tray of breakfast for him.

"Somewhat," said Harry. Johnathan opens the lid revealing eggs, sausage, bacon, with pancakes and cream of wheat.

Johnathan Watson was Harry's butler, and he knew of Harry's other lifestyle. After years of serving in the British Special Forces, rising to the rank of Commander, where he served as a combat squad leader and combat field medic, he retired from the armed forces and entered the butler service. First working in a hotel and rising as a manager, his skills were so good, that when Harry was looking for a butler, he and Helena quickly chose Dr. Johnathan Watson for his skills.

"Do you have any other guest?" asks Dr. Watson.

"Yeah, they are 'downstairs' sleeping," said Harry wondering when Selina Kyle and Talia would wake up. He could imagine they would wake up soon from the session last night. He seriously hopes they wouldn't end up getting pregnant. That would be a bitch to explain to Helena and even worse, to Bruce Wayne.

Helena wasn't home, as she was in the Trident, the underwater base of the League of Shadows that were hiding in the Gotham River. Bruce Wayne was leaving Gotham this morning to deal with business in the Washington D.C. with the armed forces and government officials. Part of activity as the Owner of Wayne Enterprise.

Dr. Watson turns to leave and barely ten seconds past when he felt a pair of woman hands wrap around him, seductively he might add that told him that his partner wanted some more action.

"How are you, sweety?" said Talia as she nibbles her lips on his neck showing her affection for him.

Harry smiles as he grabs Talia hand and holds her close.

The past couple months Talia has been living without being under the shadow of her father has been good to her. Harry could see life returning to her eyes with each passing day. She was showing her real characteristics and personal around Harry. Talia still has that strict, no-nonsense attitude but Talia learns there were a time and place to be the leader and be herself. As Harry was taking the vigilante route and wasn't as active with the members as he should have been, Talia was still leading the charge with the League of Shadows and always took the war against Vandal Savage, she however never did anything without Harry's approval.

The war was going to pick up soon, and it wouldn't be long before something would happen that cause him to reveal himself. He just prayed it was something he could use to his advantage and wouldn't under the mind.

The thing about shadow wars was it wasn't as much fighting, but more stealth and mind games. You were always on guard, and you had to know your enemies movements before they made. No one was better at this game than Vandal Savage. Harry would have to wait before making a move.

As far as Harry knew, Vandal Savage still didn't know about his existence.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope everyone enjoys. One thing I have noticed about Harry, regardless of his fame, he does have a strong pull with women. Grail is indeed going to appear soon, but another girl is also going to appear and she's going to be perfect for Harry.


	11. Heaven's Gift

**Dawn of Justice**

Author Notes: I am surprised that so many of you got her right. Grail is the correct answer. I see her as an Anti-Hero and an Anti-Villain. She has only appeared in a few comics, yet she has captured my heart, and her backstory is utterly amazing.

Harry's new outfit is going to be like Batman's Arkham Knight armor from the game, Batman: Arkham Knight. Which I think is Batman's best and coolest looking armor. I'll post a link in my profile for others to see what it is. Harry is stilled going by Talon, but in many ways, he's the future Batman, even if Bruce Wayne doesn't want him to succeed him.

 **Chapter 11: Heaven's Gift**

 **July 26th, 2019**

Harry was in his shop working on his new suit; designing to suit him as much as possible. His previous designs lightweight and had far too many gaps between his joints and given Catwoman's recent activities, which showed she needed a new suit that would protect her from gunfire and protect her from bullets. Her common black thief outfit made her far too vulnerable to gunshots. It was meant for stealth, not fighting. To be frank, she was playing with all nine of her lives.

Harry looks at the situation and realizes it wasn't just gangs and crime families that was the problem. There was so much pollution going on in Gotham that is was soon going to be very dangerous to breathe the air in Gotham. Harry was already looking at something to clean the air, as well as notify the major and the Department of Labor. The problem was, with so much crime and anarchy in the city, not many had the strength and courage to fix the problem; unless things improve where they could step in.

Once such example was the docks; once a famous tourist sight, it was now plagued by pollution causing a lot of people to avoid it. The only people who were by the docks were those too unfortunate to live in the city and the Italian and Russian gangs who were fighting each other for control of the docks.

Gotham River was so polluted; it was a running gag that it could melt human flesh if you dip in it. It wasn't right, but with the amount of pollution in it, it was only a matter of time before the river did have a severe effect on humans and the environment.

Harry looks at Bruce Wayne's Batsuit and could see many flows with it. One problem was, he was getting older, and well within his early forties. He was also starting to slow down but was perhaps the most experience and most dangerous man on all of Earth. Bruce Wayne however, needed more armor to protect himself from harm during his crusade.

Harry, however, was young, and fit, and wasn't even in his prime. Lessons from Batman's crusade and mistakes, all the injuries he's gotten during his near twenty years as the cape crusader, was a valuable lesson for him to learn.

Harry looks at the outfit he was going to be wearing underneath his new armor. Ripstop Nylon with double Graphene Bio-Weave. The substance of Graphene was recently discovered with amazing qualities. It was six times lighter than steel, but it was two hundred times stronger. Given the fact he wasn't going to be wearing body armor that completely covers his body, instead of running around between fifteen to twenty pounds of armor, he was going to be running with at least 2.5 pounds of armor, and he was going to be better protected.

Harry looked at the design and was pleased with himself. He wasn't going to take over the mantle of Batman, but he was apart of the Batman family. His outfit was just as he wanted it. His helmet, unlike Batman's mask, covered him completely. Coming with various abilities; a full military HUD display. Giving him night vision, bio scanners, radio frequency with quantum crypto technology, full video control, audio control, full eagle vision and zoom qualities, audio control that could hear things from great distances; by removing any background noises as well as hacking technology to get information, and his new V.I. Mira.

Thanks to Wayne Enterprise producing and making the most technology for the World, Harry had access to almost everything worldwide. Mira was a Virtual Intelligence, as Harry didn't even want to cross into the boundaries of Artifical Intelligence. Mira was a problem, but while she was capable of evolving and learning, Harry made sure her protocols were bound to her, and she couldn't become rogue. Harry knew what kind of terror and nightmares she would unleash if she went rogue.

Like Batman's outfit, he also has a memory cloth as a cloak. Light, flexible, and with nanotechnology to call it out or withdraw it. It took time thoroughly mix it with nanotechnology.

Another critical feature Harry added was a full covered helmet that it covered his body completely. Even with a filter to protect him from toxins and other harmful chemicals. He also had a lens on his mask to detect anything but also prevent anything dangerous from being used on him.

"Mira you there?" asks Harry.

"At your service sir," said Mira.

"Is it ready?" asks Harry.

"Yes sir, the suit fully combat operational, are you going to take it out for a spin tonight?" asks Mira.

"That's the idea," said Harry.

He places his hand on the suit and the nanotech quickly shifts onto his skin and quickly covers his body. Soon he took the mantle as Talon once again.

Harry climbs into his tactical vehicle and takes off out of his cave and towards Gotham city. He couldn't be seen traveling the roads, that would make people suspicious of him. Fortunately, he couldn't wait to try out this new feature. Holographic display. It would allow his vehicle to become invisible, or take the appearance of another car; which would come in handle if he needed to travel down the streets of Gotham.

Harry's helmet retracts itself backward allowing his face to come out. Harry presses the button, and his car appeared to be a late 2000 Toyota. He drives down the streets of Gotham while looking at his tactical computer. No crimes tonight, and the nightwave frequency channel had nothing going on. Recent intelligence on the Light suggested that Black Mask was going to be looking into this 'Talon' wondering what his angle was, and to determine if he was friend or foe. Vandal Savage himself was confused by Talia al Ghul and her sister Nyssa al Ghul lack of activity.

The team he had gathered were progressing well, but the recent activities had left things dull.

Harry goes to the docks and quickly parks his vehicle in the shadows of the alley.

Harry looks at his computer trying to pick up something for him to do, recent activity has caused a letdown on what to do. He was hoping some deals were going on at the docks tonight. That's where a lot of drug deals go down. Then again, the top crime families only did deals during the day while attempting to pay off the police to avoid their areas. Perhaps the three most influential Crime Lords in Gotham was Black Mask and his crime syndicate, Penguin and his mafia, and the Falconi family. The others who were running rampant were low thugs hoping to make it big.

A sudden glow erupted in the night sky causing Harry to look up. It was orange and bright as if it was the sun, making all of Gotham appear as if it were the day. A sudden loud noise that caused everything to shake as the sky began to vibrate. Harry looks up and could see several fireballs appeared in the night sky and were descending at a rapid pace. A sudden loud crash erupted with the Gotham Bay water appearing higher than most of the buildings near the docks.

Harry quickly puts his helmet back on, and the door slides back allowing him to jump out and run to the piers. The water was crashing into the docks causing boats all to crash into the streets and buildings.

Harry presses a button on his gauntlet, and the holographic display of a menu appeared on his arm. He presses a button, and his specialize sub quickly rose up from the waters. Harry jumps in and promptly takes off towards the crash site.

Harry stops above where the meteors had initially crashed and jumped into the water, reminding himself how much he hated this water and how dangerous it was to be in here.

He swims down and continues to swim to investigate what was going on. He didn't have anything better to do. After swimming for some time in the murky Gotham River, he started to see a green glow at the bottom of the river. Harry quickly swims towards the green rocks that were glowing and grabs one in his hands.

His HUD display told him this was kryptonite. There was a large chunk of it all over the river bed. It wasn't here before, meaning it came with the meteor. Harry swims forward and could see an alien pod that had crashed into the bottom of the river. Harry swims over, and his hud display couldn't detect any bio-signs or heat signatures. The pod was empty, but there was writing on the side of the pod. Harry looks at it carefully and records the words written on the pod.

A sudden alarm beeps in Harry's hud display telling him that an intruder was in his sub and was heading back to the pier. Harry pulls out a tracker and places it on the pod before sending distress to Trident for the League of Shadows to collect the pod and the kryptonite. Talia would understand the message. Harry presses a button on his utility belt, and he could feel his magnetic pull to his sub dragging him upwards as he follows the sub.

Harry soon arrives on the surface and quickly sees the intruder either was brave to take his sub for a joy ride, or they didn't have the slightest idea what they were doing. Harry reached the sub and quickly climbs on board. The sub was going faster then it should have been. Harry looks up and suddenly realize the sub wasn't slowing down and was going to crash into the pier. Harry jumps off just as the sub crashes into the dock and half a dozen boats.

Harry emerges from the water and quickly walks forward. His sub was undamaged, but the boats weren't and had exploded leaving a fire around the docks. He peers inside his sub, but the intruder was gone.

Harry quickly walks forward and looks on the ground. It was light, but there was a trail of water leading towards the warehouses. Harry steps forward as his cloak as it quickly masks him as he walks within the shadows of the buildings.

Harry walks forward following the trail of water, and it was clear this person was heading to the warehouses. It was too soon to determine who this person was, and what their goal was, but Harry had to find this person soon, and see if they were human or out of this world. There were few warehouses operational at this time of night.

A cry echo through the buildings and Harry takes off towards the source. He arrived to see a warehouse worker shaking another who was thrown into a crate and was unconscious.

Harry quickly stood over them causing his shadow to appear over them. The one who was unharmed looks up and gasp at the sight of Harry.

"What happened here?" demands Harry making his best impression to imitate Batman.

The guy was scared shitless, but he talked.

"A girl did this man; she was strong as hell. She was wearing white robes that looked very ragged, and she pushes Gus into these crates when she was standing back there in the shadows. She even broke my wrist just by grabbing it," he said, holding up his right wrist that was poorly bandaged. Harry HUD display x-ray's it and could see it was broken. "My other co-worker gave her his coat before he took off running."

"Where did she go?" asks Harry.

"That way, deeper into the city," said the worker as he points in the direction of where she ran to, he looks back, but Harry was gone. "How did he?" he mutters.

Harry was on the rooftops heading towards the street where he knew there was a lot of traffic. The sound of police sirens, as were as cars honking and crashing with the occasional sounds of explosions, echo all around Harry. This girl was not subtle. Harry's HUD display was disrupting the sound to get a lock on its location.

The sound of several gunshots broke as Harry appeared on top of the building looking down. The blonde girl was flying upwards, and it was clear she had no control of her powers. Gotham Police was opening firing upon her, but the bullets merely bounce off her; this wasn't surprising, a lot of people were scared of metahumans. She floats upwards and grabs on the building to stop herself from flying upwards. She looks down, but the police kept shooting at her. SWAT members started arriving, and they were quickly set up to secure the perimeter. She climbs up only to pause as she looks upwards and looks at Talon.

"Kryptonian?" said Harry.

She pauses as she looks at him. Harry quickly side steps as she fires a heat vision attack unable to control her powers. A sudden explosion cause Harry to turn and see it was one of the Gotham City Police Departments new automated surveillance blimps, had taken the hit and was now crashing down upon the city.

The girl cried out as Harry turns back to see she was flying upwards again and didn't know how to stop herself. Another GCPD Blimp was, unfortunately, destroyed when she crashes it.

Talon takes to the air, no longer hiding his ability to fly and takes off after the young girl where she was falling. He catches in her his hand, and she was shaking in his arms. She kept repeating the same words over and over again.

{Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you,} said Harry in Kryptonian.

She looks at him in surprise.

{You speak it?} she said in shock.

{I should have said something sooner, but yes I can speak Kryptonian. I am a human called Harry Potter, who are you?} asks Harry.

{I'm glad you speak Kryptonian. It was extraordinary to hear a new dialect. My name is Kora Zor-El of House El from Krypton,} she said.

{I'm going to descend, hold on to me,} said Harry.

She does so, so warmly and Harry could feel her breast smashing against his chest plate.

Harry begins to descend as Superman came down and pushed one of the Blimp into Gotham River as Hal Jordan and John Steward used their rings to prevent the other Blimp from crashing into the city and drags it over the river as well.

Harry lands on the ground with Kara Zor-El in his arms. The police and the bystanders were all looking at the girl in surprise and fear. Unsure what she was capable of and what she could do.

{Ignore them, unlike us, they don't have powers, so they are afraid. Just don't startle them and try to control your emotions. It is clear before you arrived, you didn't have any powers, but now you do. Just stay calm, nothing will happen to you as long as you're with me,} said Harry.

Commissioner Gordon walks forward with several members from the Special Crimes Unit. Detectives Anna Ramirez, Crispus Allen, Ellen Yin, Ethan Bennett, Harvey Bullock, step forward.

"Should we take her to Arkham, Batman?" asks Commissioner Gordon.

"I'm not him," said Harry, even though the helmet masks his voice, and sounds deep, as the mask change his voice patterns and scramble it to make any voice recognition impossible to identify him. Something many heroes never took into account, only a few did. Even so, it couldn't help that he looks a lot like Batman.

"Talon," said Commissioner Gordon in relazation.

"Indeed, and to answer your question, no, you don't have the means or the ability to keep her contained. She is no threat; she is merely scared. I'm taking her with me, somewhere she can be safe and won't hurt anyone. I trust you understand," said Talon.

Commissioner Gordon looks at Talon carefully.

"You sure you can handle her?" asks Commissioner Gordon.

"I can, you also might want to take a step back," said Talon.

Commissioner Gordon looks surprised and does so, and no sooner had he done so, Harry's tactical vehicle emerges from the shadows. As it made no engine sound and was as quiet as a cat, it took the officers by surprise.

It stops in front of them, and the cover slides back revealing the empty seats inside the vehicle.

Talon picks up Kara and places her in the passenger seat before walking over to the driver seat as his cloak rises back up to reveal his armor outfit. Harry jumps into his driver seat and slides the hood over and quickly takes off.

"He's just like him," said Harvey Bullock as he lights his cigar.

Kara was looking at the monitor in surprise to see what was around her.

{This place is so –} said Kara.

{Gloomy? You can say it, I think so too, but there is a lot of corruption here, and I fight it. You said your name is Kara Zor-El correct?} said Harry.

{Yes,} said Kara.

{Any relations to Kal El?} asks Harry.

Kara suddenly became excited.

{You know him? He's my cousin. He's just a baby boy who laughs when you tickle his feet,} said Kara.

Harry retracts his helmet and looks at her. It was clear she didn't know the timeline.

{How old are you?} asks Harry.

{I'm seventeen. Why?} asks Kara.

Kal-El, Clark Kent also Superman was forty-two years old. If she was seventeen when he was a baby, then that means she was in stasis for over forty years.

{This is hard to explain, but your baby cousin is forty-two years old. You have been in stasis for the past forty years.} said, Harry.

Kara looks at Harry in surprise. It was hard to believe that her baby cousin, was now older than she was. He was old enough to be her father.

{You can't be serious, my cousin is -} began Kara.

{You saw the man flying in the blue suit with the red cap. Didn't you see the red 'S' on his chest,} said Harry.

{The sigil belongs to House El. It means -} began Kara.

{Hope, I know. He has said it before. I'm sorry to tell you this, but its true. I can call him if you wish o meet with him, don't be surprised if he's taken back by this. I know he'll be glad to see you, but his best friend is going to be skeptical of you,} said Harry.

{Where are you taking me?} asks Kara.

{My place,} said Harry as they enter a tunnel that had an illusion brick and quickly go down the tunnel. Kara was surprised by this and had tried to hide her seat as the wall came close upon them. Instead, she looks back in amazement.

The light tactical vehicle slowly came to a stop, and the hood slides back. Harry jumps out as Kara also jumps out. Looking around, in amazement.

"I see you're back," said Helena from the desk as she was looking over some criminal activities. "Any news? Other than that strange metahuman who was wrecking havoc in downtown Gotham?"

"Not exactly a metahuman," said Harry as the armor outfit begins to wither away into his watch.,leaving him in a suit that resembles a surfer's suit.

Helena turns around and looks at Kara in surprise.

"She's new, what is it with you and women? I know what you did with my mom last night," said Helena.

Now Harry was uncomfortable; this was one thing he didn't want his fiance to find out.

"Relax, I knew it was going to happen; you should have seen how my mom was looking at you. I swear she never looks that way at a guy before. Honestly, what is it with you and women? I understand you've barely said any words to Nyssa as well," said Helena.

It was strange to hear his fiance speak about him sleeping with other women. Even Talia was okay with it and was doing something that Harry was sure that was going to have Nyssa al Ghul climb in bed with him. Harry was sure if any of the girls he was sleeping with suddenly got pregnant. He really couldn't comprehend the idea of some many children running around.

"What's your name? asks Helena towards Kara.

Kara again speaks in kryptonian and Helena looks at Kara in confusion.

"She's Kryptonian, her name is Kara Zor-El, she's Superman's cousin," said Harry. Harry turns to Kara. {This is Helena Wayne, my fiance. She's also like me, a vigilante.} said, Harry. He begins to look back and forth at his fiance and Kara; suddenly realizing that they were about the same height. The only difference was that Helena had a bigger chest, as she was a 38C Cup, Kara look like she was a B-Cup. Other than that, both were slim and petite, as well as the same height. Harry looks at Kara again and took notice of her eyes. They were blue, but not blue of any human would have. Much lighter, as if they were cyan. They were gorgeous too. Helena's eyes were a much darker blue.

"Are you into her as well? Or you hoping for a threesome?" said Helena as Harry breaks out his train of thought.

"What? No, I realize that you both are the same height and have the same type of body, so I think she could use some of your clothes," said Harry.

Helena looks at him as if she half believed him.

"I'll see what I can get for her. I don't think I got a bra for her though, so she'll have to manage," said Helena as she turns to go back upstairs and get some clothes.

{Where is she going?} asks Kara.

{Getting you clothes, come, I have to do a bio-scan on you,} said Harry.

{My father was a scientist as well; I wonder how human technology compares to krypton's,} said Kara.

{I'm sure we're not that advance as Krypton's,} said Harry as he walks over to the computer as Kara stands on the white platform. Blue lights appeared from the side and immediately began to scan her body.

Several holographic imagines appeared in front of Harry on his desk. One was her skeleton; another was her muscles, another was her cellular structure and her body heat.

Harry could see her DNA was not human and indeed Kryptonian; this was a given, seeing how Batman had an in-depth analysis of Superman's DNA.

A background check on missing persons and all people who look like Kara Zor-El also threw that out the window as no one came close to her looks or body type. The only thing that could be comment was her blonde hair and her smooth fair skin. A careful analysis of her blood type also revealed that no one on Earth would have it.

"Extremely high concentration of neural stem cells?" said Harry.

{Can I step off?} asks Kara.

{Yeah, I'm just analyzing your bio,} said Harry, as he types away.

Kara steps off, holding her coat as she looks at her information on Harry's desk.

{Anything interesting?} asks Kara.

{The key to Kryptonians strength on Earth is how they're able to gather the sunlight in our solar system. Your cousin, Kal-El, is known by his hero alias as 'Superman' or the Man of Steel. He is one of the most powerful people on Earth. You share this same capability and will have his strength as well. Strength, speed, durability, invincibility, hearing, eyesight. You will also be able to gather sunlight faster than he can, meaning you could be more powerful than your cousin. Your cellular structure is a bit denser than Kal-El's. You will be able to metabolize sunlight more efficiently. It could be your youth, or it could be the fact that you weren't raised on Earth as a pure Kryptonian your cells were dormant as you lived on Krypton. As you enter Earth, your cells blossom for the first time, and you awaken powers beyond anything we can think of, it could be -}

Harry stops, and his outfit quickly snaps into place as he gets up and looks back towards the entrance of his cave.

"Relax, it's us," said Wonder Woman as she flies in towards them. Superman flies behind her with Batman trailing behind them. Harry's outfit retracts itself, and he looks at the big three of the Justice League.

"New outfit, you look like tall dark and moody. Did 'he' help you make it? Or did you make it yourself?" asks Wonder Woman referring to Batman.

"I did. While Batman is good at what he does, he still makes many mistakes that keep him down and knock out. This new suit will improve me beyond my limits. As soon I see what else needs to be a tweak, Huntress outfit will be of similar design,"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" asks Batman as he steps forward.

Kara quickly hides behind Harry as she looks at the big three. She was scared, and it showed. She grabs the blanket and hides her body.

"You only wear a partial helmet, you allow your nose, eyes, and mouth are exposed to chemical elements," stated Harry.

"I tried the mask, it was hard to breathe, and I was sweating so much I need fresh air to cool me off," said Batman.

"Why don't you add liquid cool with liquid nitrogen in between the plates to keep you from sweating and you cool. not to mention you can have several fans features to your outfit to help keep you cool off," said Harry.

Batman looked stump as he heard this. It was clear he didn't' think of this before.

"So who is she?" asks Superman.

"Her name is Kara Zor-El of House El," said Harry as Superman was taken back by this sudden announcement. "She's your cousin."

Superman began to appear like he was woozy and had trouble staying afloat. He lands on the ground, and it looks like he misheard what was just said.

"I have a baby cousin?" said Superman in shock.

"Technically she's older than you, about seventeen years. She was in stasis in the cosmos until she crashed landed in Gotham Bay about an hour ago. Her powers have just woken up, and she doesn't fully understand how to use them. Which is what caused the mayhem in downtown Gotham earlier,"

"If she can't control her powers, what makes you think she can stay here?" said Batman.

"She can't. At least not yet at least. She will need a teacher to train her how to control her powers, as well as tutors to teach her the languages of this world. She only speaks krypton, and that's difficult for people to interpret," said Harry.

"How are you able to speak to her? Let alone how do you know who she is?" asks Superman.

"I speak all languages in the universe. I only have to hear it, to understand it," said Harry.

"That's impressive," said Batman.

"Is she alright?" asks Wonder Woman.

"She's on a new world with no friends, and she's been shot at by our law agency. How do you think she is?" said Harry.

Kara digs her hand into Harry's back, and it was clear she was uncomfortable. Harry assumed she thought they were here to kidnap her.

"We need to ask her questions," said Batman.

"Yes we do, but not by you," said Harry.

Batman looked taken back. He didn't use to someone challenging him.

"I can ask her questions," said Wonder Woman.

"I was thinking of Hawkgirl asking her. As a Thanagarian and an outsider, she would best know how to talk to Kara without making her uncomfortable or frighten. You" said Harry turning to Batman. "would only frighten her and make her feel worse. We need a more – gentler hand in questioning her than you interrogating her."

Batman said nothing.

"He has a point," said Superman as he looks sideways at Batman.

"I can train her, help her control her powers. We Amazons are born with many gifts and know how to train so we can master them. Given the fact that we also have demigods amongst us I think it would be a good thing," said Wonder Woman.

"When can we start?" asks Batman.

"As soon as you all turn around!" snaps Helena who made her presence known as she was holding one of her bathrobes in her hand. "You aren't just going to stand there while she's practically naked are you?"

Superman and Batman looked surprised to hear this. Superman quickly uses his super speed to turn around and holds his head up to show he wasn't looking. Batman looks at them before he turns around and puts his head down; a clear sign he was thinking, and he was thinking hard.

{You can trust her, she's got you something to wear for the time being, but we're going to have to get you some clothes for you,} said Harry to Kara without looking at her.

Kryptonians don't get hot or cold on Earth. Something about their biochemistry allows them to keep their body temperature at a certain level.

"Do you have an idea when we can train her? the sooner she learns to control her powers, the better," said Wonder Woman.

"It's not that easy," said Harry. "She still has to learn some basic English for others to communicate with her. Unless Superman can speak Kryptonian with her."

"I can't speak Kryptonian," admitted Superman.

"So I'm the only one who can speak to her right now," said Harry.

"Okay, she's wearing a robe, but," said Helena as she sniffs Kara. "She does smell."

"She might need a shower or a bath. She was naked when she swam Gotham River," said Harry.

Wonder Woman looks at him, and Harry could only assume Helena was too.

"I didn't see her naked," said Harry in protest. "some warehouse workers did, and her sudden strength spooked them, and her appearance. They thought she was Swedish."

Batman and Superman turn to face them.

Harry turns and presses his holographic button to see the written message on Kara's pod.

{What does this say?} asks Harry towards Kara. Kara walks forward and looks at the written language.

{'This vessel contains my daughter, Kara Zor-El of House El, from the now dead planet of Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child, she will prove to be a treasure to your world.'} said Kara.

Harry repeats the message back to the trio, and they listen.

"Treasure, you sure of the translation?" said Batman.

"I doubt it would say something else. Why would the message contain 'treat her as you would your own child'? She's not trouble, and she's not terror. You are a cynic, aren't you? You can't help yourself but expect the worse, can you? Besides, she deserves the benefit of the doubt for the time being. Not to mention she needs to adjust to Earth life, as well as get her an identity, so the Government and the Light doesn't find out about her and seeks her out. Though I'm sure they are already going to take notice," said Harry.

"I do have an old friend who can help me. She could take Kara in," said Superman.

"I'm sensing a 'but,'" said Batman.

"She has a low income. I mean she is doing well to provide for herself, but she doesn't have the money or the resources to take in my cousin," said Superman.

"Are you referring to your high school flame, Lana Lang?" asks Batman.

"Why did you have to put it like that?" said Superman sounding depressed.

"Lana Lang," said Harry as he appeared in deep thought. "Seventeen years,"

"What is it?" said Wonder Woman.

"Wasn't there a massive tornado storm almost seventeen years ago in Smallville?" asks Harry directly this towards Superman.

"There was, a lot of places that got hit, my parents included. They still owe loans to the bank for getting the farm back up," said Superman.

"We can pose Kara as the adoptive daughter of Linda Lang, and it was recently discovered that she is your maternal cousin. Which wouldn't be a surprise if she's seen visiting the Kent farm,"

"How soon can you set this up?" asks Superman.

"Maybe a month, I need to create the background and forge all her background documents. We also have to consider in changing her appearance. She will stick out like a sore thumb on the side of the road. It will take me time, but I can set it up," said Harry.

Harry felt someone hug him from behind and he could only assume it was Kara as she was giving him a bearhug.

In a weak attempt, she speaks, it was a poor attempt, but the words were clear.

"Thank you, "

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm glad I did. I have not abandoned this story, and I do intend to see this story finish. I have posted Harry's new outfit in my profile for everyone to see. I think that's how Batman should be. The Graphene is an actual real material, and everything I stated about it is true. It is six times lighter than steel, and literally two hundred times stronger. When made as body armor, its abilities make the user bulletproof. Even capable of taking an RPG attack; though it will leave bruises. It is a material when assembled, is said to be as hard as a diamond, or even harder. Which is something Batman should have given the fact that he shouldn't be fighting wearing fifteen to thirty pounds of armor to protect himself? 2.5 grams of weight is much better sense if it protects you better.

Grail will be making an appearance soon. Harry does it so quickly without trying, doesn't he? Bends girl to his liking. Even in his original universe, he had that gift of having girls follow him. Always made me wonder if it was because he was famous or just had the skills.

Please like and review.


	12. Eve of Birthday

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Author Notes:** I am working on a new story. One that has been on my mind for a long time to do. It's not an HP/DC crossover or an HP/Marvel one. (Those are more my style) No, I'm going to make a DC/Marvel Crossover. I think that would be epic. I am looking into both the heroes and villains of both universes and seeing how they would co-exist with one another. I'm making an excel on it and believe me; it is a long list. Some heroes won't be making much of an appearance while others will. I think it would be fascinating. I'm going to be posting up quizzes about who would win in a fight between their heroes. I'll start with one right now, who would win in a fight; Thor (Avengers) or Superman?

I already have my answer, and I'll post it in the next chapter, as well as explaining why I think that hero would win.

In the DC/Marvel crossover, I'll be making a couple of OCs' as I'm going to primary focus on them. No Harry Potter in this story, one of my first non-Harry Potter characters.

 **Chapter 12: Eve of Birthday**

 **July 30th, 2019**

It has been six days since Kara Zor-El arrived on Earth. Surprisingly, she was able to pick up English and several other Earth languages with ease. She still had trouble, but she knew enough to hold a conversation. The moment she Kara started to carry a conversation in English, Helena began to talk to her.

Hawkgirl questioned Kara in one of the League's bases and true to Harry's words, Hawkgirl didn't make Kara uncomfortable and treated her with respect. Batman was in the observatory room observing, being his usual paranoid self and was monitoring Kara's vital signs to see if she was lying. Kara told them everything. She refuses to get into details about Krypton, for an unknown reason, only explaining that her planet was doom from all the mining and the hundred years of civil war with Zod that destroyed the planet Krypton and their resources. Another problem was the Red Star Rao which her uncle Jor-El believed was going to explode. That is why Jor-El sent his son Kal-El on a spaceship towards a planet he felt his son would be able to blend in without trouble. Zor-El, while he didn't get along with his older brother, also believed the planet was doom and built a second pod for Kara. He promises that her parents would follow her, but it was too late, the world exploded, and the last thing she saw was the destruction of her homeworld. A bright light, then nothing.

Kara was unable to speak about these events any further, and Hawkgirl was wise enough not to push it.

Superman was shocked to learn so much about his culture and family. Many members of the League felt sympathy for Kara, all but Batman; who as usual, was skeptical and was once again, convince this girl may not be who she says she is.

Kara had moved back into Harry's manor and monitor by Harry's security. Harry made her a depower bracelet so she wouldn't be using her powers and make a scene. It was mostly a bracelet that releases low levels of green kryptonite that would allow her to walk and appear like a normal human girl, but still be Kryptonian.

To further hide her, Harry got some glasses, one that Kara like, which were rectangular and not goofy like her cousins. Harry place a spell on it so that she would appear to have brown eyes and brown hair. Her appearance also changes slightly, with freckles on her face now. She was also, less attractive as it would cause people to not stare at her.

Harry immediately began working on the documents for Kara to live on Earth. Superman got in touch with Lana Lang and she who already knew his secret, having discovered it when they were in high school together, agreed to take in Kara as her adoptive daughter. Her Earth name was now Linda Lang.

Harry sent word to Lana Lang, and today they were going to meet. Lana Lang never married. Mostly because other than Clark Kent, all her other ex-boyfriends have been jerks and the relationships haven't ended well. So she was just single, moved back to Kansas and took her family farm after her family passed away. So she was still all alone in that farmhouse.

Before they went to Kansas however, Harry and Helena were going to take Kara to Metropolis to go on shopping and spend some time letting her get used to what it meant to be an Earth girl. Kara wasn't wearing her glasses this time and was wearing teenage girl outfits. To their dismay, Clark Kent was coming with them, as he wanted to spend time with his cousin. Harry and Helena were only smiling on the inside, as this would cause the Man of Steel to become defeated by one thing he could never overcome, a teenage girl shopping desire. Something that Clark Kent had long forgotten, given that he hasn't dated a teenage girl for nearly thirty years since his senior year at Smallville High. He has only recently been trying to make things work with Lois Lane, and that was difficult. Given the fact Lois Lane like Superman, but was just friendly with Clark Kent. It was also interesting because she was into Bruce Wayne, but wasn't too much into Batman. If they could swap their ego's apart, it would be perfect.

Harry was wearing sunglasses as was Helena Wayne, Kara didn't use to her glasses to disguise herself and was walking around with her blonde hair, and she couldn't stop but look around interesting at every shop and building. Harry was also wearing a rock outfit with black baggy jeans with a white undershirt and a black shirt with a rebel star on it. Helena was wearing jeans and a midriff shirt, the same as Kara.

"Oh yeah, this is more my style. I know you live in Gotham, but I love Metropolis. Much more my style," said Kara as they walk down the street.

"Where is Clark?" asks Helena as she looks at her watch.

"He'll show, he's probably stopping a bank robbery," said Harry but paused as he notices several guys walking their way. "or he's getting held up by Perry White or Lois Lane."

Helena lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, that's true. Perry is going to demand Clark for his article while Lois is going to be digging for information and attempt to squeeze it out of Clark."

While the Man of Steel didn't sweat on Earth, it was clear that he was sweating hard around Lois in a way you would have to know Clark Kent to see it.

Harry and Helena knew that Bruce Wayne didn't want them in Metropolis without an 'adult' to watch them. In this case, who was better than the Man of Steel.

"Sorry I'm late," said Clark as he walks up to them. They turn around to see Clark Kent wearing his usual suit with sunglasses. "Lois was keeping me occupied. She was trying to get an exclusive on this new 'superhero' team she heard about from a source."

Harry looks at Clark Kent with a raised eyebrow behind his sunglasses. The team he had, even if it wasn't an official team was still new, and they were mostly gathering information and disrupting Black Masks organizations. That information wasn't public news, so unless there was a new idea for a superhero or the Light was attempting to flush them out by leaking the covert heroes activities to the media.

"So, where do we start?" asks Kara excitedly. She looks around and quickly moves her head back and forth at all the stores.

"I have an idea, we can go to Metropolis Mall, it's one of the largest malls in the world," said Helena.

With that, they head out and Clark at first was having smiles, knowing how much his cousin was going to enjoy seeing the malls. Harry knew this enjoyment was going to be worrisome as Kara was going to buy almost everything she could.

They went to the clothing store, and Kara immediately started grabbing every piece of clothes she could get her hands on, mostly throwing them on her cousin who stood there in a pile of woman clothing.

Clark Kent watch as Kara dresses into several outfits, but when he looks at the price, he nearly leaps back in shock.

"Can't afford it?" said Harry with a smirk.

"I think we need to shop elsewhere," said Clark in an attempt not to sound like he wasn't broke and destitute.

"Reporter's salary huh," said Harry as he brings out his phone. He presses a few buttons and immediately gets to work. He gives his phone to the cashier and pays for everything.

"You guys ready?" said Kara as she emerges from the dressing room. "Ta-da!"

Kara was in a beautiful black hoochie dress that showed off her body and made her breast appear to be bigger. It was clear the dress was two parts with only a gold ring on her belly making it seem like it was one dress. It was a very sexually appealing dress. Harry looks sideways at Clark, and it was clear he was thinking of those high-end prostitutes he would see in nightclubs wearing this dress.

"Well, what you think?" asks Kara.

"Uh, no way," said Clark.

"Perfect, I'll take it," said Kara as she turns to the mirror to admire herself in her new dress.

Clark Kent slams his hand into his face that Harry was sure everyone in the area heard the Man of Steel slap himself.

Even if Kara didn't realize it, girls her age where always a bit rebellious, this was expected, given the fact that she was now exploring her new found freedom and even if she missed her parents and her people, she was after all, free to do what she wanted.

The sales lady turns to ring up the prices when a sudden loud crunch indicated that something had broken. They look up to see Kara holding the dressing door in her hands.

"Oops," said Kara as she laughs nervously.

"I'll speak to the manager," said Harry as he turns to walk with the sales lady.

Harry spoke to the manager, explaining that Kara was a farm girl and this was her first time in the city. It was unintentional, and Harry paid for the damage and the clothes Kara and Helena bought.

Once they were all done, Kara was talking so fast about her first shopping experience.

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun. I'm so going to love living here," said Kara.

"Well you certainly have the shopping part down right," said Helena.

"What you mean?" asks Kara.

Helena points to Clark where he was holding all the bags and clothes and shoes. "If a guy is not having fun and you are, then you're doing it right," said Helena.

The two laugh and walks ahead.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving, said Kara.

"We can go to street vendors. They are quick, not typically what I would eat, but we can't be beggars," said Helena.

"You could help me carry some of this," said Clark to Harry who wasn't carrying anything.

"I paid for everything, and I paid for all the windows, doors, and mirrors Kara broke during her first shopping trip. I didn't see you tip in," said Harry.

Clark Kent sighs as he looks up to the heavens and wonders why he was being punished and what he did to deserve to watch teenage girls go on a shopping spree. With the Wayne Foundations entire bank account and fortunate, he was lucky that he didn't have to pay for his cousin's clothes. She was picking out expensive clothing.

"This is what it's going to be like if you have kids yourself, big guy," said Harry.

"What you mean?" asks Clark.

"You act like you were never a handful with your parents. If there is one thing I know, almost all children are a handful with their parents," said Harry.

"I was well-behaved thank you very much," protested Clark.

"Sure, if you say so," said Harry.

"Alright, what did they say?" demands Clark.

"Who said it was your parents who said anything? I know you used your powers to peek in the woman's high school locker rooms," said Harry.

Clark stops short. Harry turns back with a smile on his face.

"Lana, she told you," said Clark.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, I do have a remarkable way with women. I swear, the moment I meet them they tell me their secrets," said Harry.

"So you used her," said Clark as he glares at Harry angrily.

"Of course not," said Harry. He looks up towards the sky and looks at the peaceful atmosphere that had no clouds.

"Then how," asks Clark.

"You could say it's a gift some people are born with," said Harry. "I am a natural born leader. I have noticed over the years that people follow me without even realizing it unless they want to destroy me. I'm not sure why they do it, only that they do. It's the same with Batman. He's a leader; he knows how to be a leader and how to take charge. He knows how to keep the League in line despite the threat that they could clash at one another and could break apart. Speaking of which, I need to speak with Fate," said Harry in a low voice so no one would hear them.

"Why?" asks Clark looking severe.

"I need a favor from him," said Harry.

"Can I ask what it is?" asks Clark.

"For now I want this kept between me and Fate. I would ask Zatanna, but I feel she can't complete the task. Constantine would do, but I hear he's a royal ass," said Harry.

Clark looked at Harry and was in deep thought.

"What is it you need help with?" asks Clark.

"I rather not say right now," said Harry.

"Is it something about the mystic arts? Or an enemy you need to locate?" asks Clark.

"Neither, it's more – personal," said Harry.

"You could ask Jason Blood. He's an expert in the mystic arts, nowhere near Fate's level, but he's also a specialist in many things that few know about, if he can't help you, he will be able to point to you in the right direction of someone who can," said Superman.

"Is Fate hard to work with?" asks Harry.

"I respect him, but he's – it's best to say he's got personal problems to worry about," said Clark.

"This is so good!" shouted Kara as she bites more of the hotdog in her hand. Harry could see that Helena had bought one of the bacon-wrapped hotdogs and she put grilled onions, with mustard on it. Kara was eating it, and she was happy.

"I'm glad they're getting along well," said Clark.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," said Harry. He looks sideways and could see a man who was reading a newspaper as he was sitting down at a coffee shop was having an unusual interest in them. His eyes were watching them from the side. Harry scans and identifies the man face with his glasses.

"What is it?" asks Clark.

"One of Luthor's goons," said Harry as the face scan the man. He was a small-time crook.

"Any idea what he wants?" asks Clark with a dark look.

"No, but give me a second," said Harry as he scans the man's phone for information. The one thing that Harry loved was how good he had gotten with technology. People weren't smart like he was and didn't take the necessary security around their phones.

Harry looks at the information on his sunglasses HUD. Contacts, information, even where he has been since he got this phone. Harry smiles as he turns away. Some people needed to hook phones up to devices to unlock. It was the way forensic did things. Harry, however, was smarter than that. While that was the most common way to get it done, Harry could access the phone's digital mac address. The mac address was a backdoor for computers and phones.

"Anything?" asks Superman.

"I'll give it to Batman, I rather not spend time looking through this information," said Harry.

They stop and look at LexCorps in the distance, one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. Lex Luthor headquarters, and the place where he spent his entire resources in developing anti-Superman weapons, and he paid countless supervillains to take down the Man of Steel.

The day was almost over, and Harry didn't take Kara to dinner. Mostly because she still didn't know the difference between the spoon and fork. Harry remembers when he first orders pizza for them, Kara almost swallowed the entire pizza. It was a funny sight seeing Kara with her mouth stuff of pizza as she attempts to eat it.

Harry brings out his phone and presses a few buttons. Talia always had him shadow by members of the League of Shadows. The bodyguard looks at his phone and puts it away.

"Don't do anything, and don't react," said Harry in a low voice so only Clark would hear him, and Kara. She had her super hearing as well, but she was engaged with Helena about Earth clothing.

An explosion from the street gutter causes people to look at it. It wasn't a big explosion, and it didn't generate a lot of damage, but it did its purpose in getting people's attention towards the source.

"Don't," said Harry in a voice as Clark looks ready to step forward. Kara also attempted to step forward to do something, but Helena was holding her wrist from preventing her from doing anything. Harry knew Kara was more than capable of moving forward and interfering without Helena doing anything about it, but it was only by their friendship that she remain put.

"Should I," said Clark.

"This is a light incident, not something for the Man of Steel to do. Besides, it served its purpose," said Harry.

Clark looks at him then looks at Luthor's goon who was face down on his table. Clark was using his x-ray vision to see that the League of Shadow had killed the man. Some of his properties were also taken.

Clark looks at Harry with a dirty look.

"You going to be like Mr. Grumpy, going to lecture me too," said Harry as he turns to walk away as the police sirens told them the police were on their way.

"I wonder what your parents would say if they knew you were doing," began Clark.

"They're dead, and they wouldn't have cared. I killed the corrupt, not the innocent. I'm also no boy scout; I am a warrior. If you want to understand, ask Wonder Woman," said Harry leaving Clark Kent, hte Man of Steel in silence.

They walk away and towards Metrolopis Central Park where Kara was enjoying her day.

"That was so much fun," said Kara as they walk into the park and sit down on the bench.

"Well, you've got the basics of what it means to be an Earth girl," said Helena.

Harry smiles because he knew this had made the Man of Steel miserable and he couldn't help but regret having to look after a teenage girl who is his cousin.

Suddenly, Helena and Clark disappear.

"Helena!" shouted Harry as Helena just disappeared in front of them. Her smoothie she was holding falls on the floor and quickly as Kara looks at where her friend was sitting just moments ago. She looks up and sees Clark was gone. The girl's clothes crashed onto the ground as the Man of Steel was no longer holding them. From the way it appeared how they disappeared, it was like they were suddenly beamed to the Watch Tower.

"What happen?" asks Kara nervously.

Harry's didn't answer and instead pulls out his phone and does a bioscan that quickly told him there were no adults anywhere nearby. Or anyone for that matter.

Harry waves his hand, and their clothes were teleported into his manor.

Kara holds her hands to her ears.

"Make it stop," said Kara.

Harry knew that Helena and Clark weren't the only ones to disappear. By the sounds of it, and from what Harry was assuming, a lot of people suddenly disappeared.

"We're returning to the manor," said Harry as he grabs Kara's hand. With a flash, they were back at his Manor inside the cave.

Once they were inside, there was no sign of anyone inside. Harry knew that something was wrong; that was because the League of Shadows were under the guise of security, maids, and other professions in his manor to keep it secure and safe. Even his butler, Dr. Johnathan Walter was always present inside his estate.

"Where is everyone?" asks Kara.

Harry narrows his eyes as he immediately goes to his computer and does a bioscan on Gotham City. The number of residents had gradually and suddenly been reduced.

"Mira, you there?" asks Harry.

"Yes sir," said Mira.

"Do an accurate on all city population, and it's inhabitants," orders Harry.

"At once, sir," said Mira.

"What's going on?" asks Kara.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," said Harry.

"Emergency call from the Titans," said Mira.

Harry presses a button, so it was only audio.

"Hello," said a voice.

It was Batgirl. Barbra Gordon was on the coms. She was seventeen years old, but very mature for her age and was considered both by Batman and her parents, to be a responsible young adult.

"I read you Batgirl, what is it?"

"Everyone from Trident base has vanished!" she said.

"Everyone?" said Harry in confusion.

"Only those who are members of the League of Shadows. They're just gone," said Batgirl.

"Is the rest of the team there?" asks Harry.

"Yes, we're here, but we're not sure what to do," said Batgirl.

Harry was thinking carefully.

Harry quickly presses the mute button so Batgirl couldn't hear him.

"Mira, is everyone around the world that hasn't disappeared under the age of eighteen?" asks Harry.

"Yes, sir, I have detected no signs of any adult in the world. Those who are under the age of eighteen are the only ones who are present," said Mira.

Harry wonders what happen to all the adults. If this was worldwide, then there had to be something behind this. Did time flow change when they weren't aware of it? Or were the adults teleported to another dimension? Or did someone take them elsewhere? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Harry presses the button on the computer to speak to Batgirl.

"Take who is with you, and return to The Cave, I'll meet you there. Coordinate with Nightwing on putting together on the information you have on this events, I'll be there shortly," said Harry.

"What is going on?" asks Kara.

"No idea, but I'm sure the Light is behind this," said Harry. Harry presses another button, and sure enough, kids were panicking, and there was a lot of chaos going around.

Chaos.

Harry paused as he thought about this word.

"Mira, pulled up Klarion's profile," said Harry as the holographic image of Klarion the Witch Boy appeared. Harry reads the interdimensional demon who was a Lord of Chaos; this was something he would do.

Klarion was a Lord of Chaos and therefore a Master Sorcerer. Only a few had the power to fight him, and the only one who could challenge him was Doctor Fate himself. Klarion had the appearance of a fourteen-year-old boy. It would make sense he was trying to rid the world of adults, it did suit his style.

Another problem they face was locating where Klarion was. It would be easy to track him, but the problem was fighting him. Physical and gadgets don't work on Klarion. The only way to defeat him was with magic attacks. The only one among the Team who could use magic was Zatanna, but she wasn't strong enough to overpower Klarina. There was another, but she was seriously anti-social and prefer to stay alone and in mediation hoping her nightmare would never come to light.

"Mira, scan all networks and security camera's, tag all known Light associates. Priority your search to all S.T.A.R. Labs and Wayne Tech buildings," said Harry as he gets up.

"What's going on?" asks Kara again, completely confused.

"I know it's not how you wanted, but I got to head out and fight Klarion. He's a master sorcerer who loves creating Chaos," said Harry.

"A punch to the mouth will teach him some manners," said Kara.

"Afraid not," said Harry.

"You know how strong I am, I'm stronger than my cousin," protested Kara.

"Exactly, which is why you're not ready. You have no training, and you're not ready. Also, remember what Kal-El said to you about your weaknesses right," said Harry.

"Yes, I'm weak against Kryptonite," said Kara.

"You're also weak against magic and all magic based attacks, if you go out there, Klarion could kill you. Also, it is night, not day. The sun is not out, meaning your strength and powers will soon disappear. You can only do so much," said Harry.

Kara looks at him determined.

"So what do I do?" asks Kara.

Harry teleports them again to his cave and Kara looks around in amazement.

"When you told me how you wanted your outfit to look, I had it made. Unlike your cousin, you don't need many materials as he does. I still can't believe he merely wears tights. I design your suit to be more solar absorbent; this should help you with your powers; you be stronger the longer you wear this suit in the sun. You'll heal faster, become stronger and faster. I've also designed it so for you'll be more resistance towards kryptonite, you'll be able to get near it, but it will still affect you, not as much as before," said Harry.

Kara looks at her outfit and smile at it. It was beautiful.

"So what you want me to do?" asks Kara as she looks at her outfit.

"Go around and see who you can help, there is going to be a lot of kids scared and didn't know what to do, Mira will help you. She can guide to areas where people need help. This would also be practice for you to help others. I have to go after Klarion," said Harry.

"I can help," said Kara eagerly as she once again attempted to come with him.

"You have no experience with magic, and you have no idea how terrifying magic can be against you. Magic users have defeated your cousin, even Captain Thunder has defeated him with a single punch because his power is magic," said Harry.

"Captain Thunder?" repeats Kara in confusion.

"His old name is Captain Marvel, but he's starting going by Captain Thunder. Mostly because of his attacks are like thunder, it's solely based on magic. Trust me; even Superman has a tough time against him. I need you to fly around looking for those in need of help, if I take you with me, then you will be exposed to dangers you aren't ready to handle," said Harry.

Kara didn't like the idea of being left behind. She however quickly steps into her new uniform and stood before Harry. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Kara changes in front of him. She didn't even bother to use her speed to improve.

"Where do you want me to go?" asks Kara.

"Head mostly to Metropolis. Help who you can," said Harry.

Kara nods her head and takes off at high speed. Disappearing where she stood. Harry didn't have super speed but knew at once she was doing as he asked.

Harry quickly uses his magic to locate the source of the spell that was causing this.

Harry's ears heard something in the shadows, and he quickly grabs one of his throwing knives and throws it at person unsure how they got in only for him to see that the person had caught the blade in midair. The figure walks forward and looks at Harry.

The person was the splitting image of Talia al Ghul. While Talia was renown for her beauty; Talia had more of a tomboyish feature while this person in front of him had more of a feminine trait.

"Nyssa," said Harry knowing this was the first time they had met face to face. Nyssa al Ghul was Talia's younger half-sister. The two were only three years apart, but Talia has always been the older sister to Nyssa and both shared a strong dislike and hate for their father, Ra's al Ghul.

"I'm sorry to come here like this, but everyone under my command has vanished," said Nyssa in her soft voice.

"It's alright, I can understand that," said Harry as he relaxes.

"Do you know what is going on?" asks Nyssa. This was most likely said out of concern for her sister whom she loved and cherished more than anyone. Nyssa respected her sister the most, and she was the only person who she would listen to.

"I have a general idea, and I'm sure Klarion is behind it. That is not what I'm concern about," said Harry as a screen lights up beside him. "I am sure this attack is nothing more than a distraction and is only tempory as Klarion is only meant to divert the attention of the Justice League away from something that is happening. I'm sure this is to cover up a theft with the world focus on the missing children."

"Missing children? There are no missing children, only the adults are missing," said Nyssa.

"Not within this paradox, I'm talking about the other dimension," said Harry.

Nyssa looks at him in surprise.

"Two worlds, one for adults, the other for minors," breathe Nyssa.

"There is a way for you to get in touch with your sister since you are her only known blood relative you can reach out to her. You have to alert her at once and tell her what is going on," said Harry.

"How?" asks Nyssa.

Harry conjurers a mirror in front of Nyssa as she grabs it. It was small and beautiful. "This is a two-way mirror; your sister has the other one. Even if two dimensions separate us, the mirrors will still be able to connect, and you'll be able to communicate with her. Tell her to prioritize her search on all Wayne Tech and Star Labs facilities. Prioritize her search on anything members of the Light has attempted to get their hands on in the past or anything that is top secret."

Nyssa nods her head.

"How do I contact my sister?" asks Nyssa.

"Just say her name, she should answer soon, I must go," said Harry.

Harry a hidden wardrobe that contains his new outfit. The outfit he wore recently was for Batman, to make others remember that there was still a Dark Knight in Gotham. It was black robes as before, but this time he had a black trench coat with it. Wonder Woman was kind enough to give him the adamantine bracers and greaves he wanted, and he had them painted black to match his outfit. Harry grabs the specialize faceguard and puts on his hood. He couldn't help but wonder if he was some magical ninja or something.

Harry outfit immediately changes, and he quickly puts on his new outfit. He quickly grabs the mask and puts it one, which only covers his face. The escrima sticks he quickly pockets before grabbing his utility belt and grabbing his set of throwing knives and shurikens.

Harry turns around to see Nyssa staring at him.

"You're a sorcerer," said Nyssa in surprise.

Harry looks at her before realizing the League of Shadows didn't know about his magical abilities. They only knew about some of his powers.

"Yeah, the League doesn't know about this. For the time being, I rather keep it quiet; I'm not sure how the League would react if they knew I could use magic. In this case, I can't hide it. Klarion is the one doing this, I have stopped him. Physical and technology doesn't work on Klarion, which leaves only magic to fight him. That's much easier said than done given the fact that Klarion the Witch-Boy is one of the top five sorcerers in the world. This means I have to fight him before I am ready to reveal myself I am a sorcerer," said Harry.

"My sister won't care," said Nyssa.

"Perhaps, but some secrets are better kept secret," said Harry knowing that this was true.

"You should tell her," said Nyssa.

"I know, but I don't want to freak her out," said Harry.

"It's not as bad as you think," said Nyssa.

Harry said nothing as he towards the holographic display of the world map.

"Are you unsure how she'll react to you being a sorcerer?" asks Nyssa.

"It's not that," said Harry. "I'm sure Savage still has ways of keeping tabs on her, and if he wants information on me, he will use Talia to get that information."

"My father trained my sister and me to be ghosts, I doubt Savage has a way of keeping track of us," said Nyssa.

Harry turns to her.

"Ra's al Ghul has never defeated Savage, only stalled him. Just as Ra's kept tabs on Savage, I'm sure Savage also kept on Ra's. I have no doubt he even has eyes on you both. Fortunately, you were able to escape his eyes when you came here, and this little distraction from Klarion happen. If you wish to tell her, you can, but I rather talk to her when about my powers, and we're safe, not where others can report on her. I'll tell her, but I can't right now, not until we know who the mole is for Savage," said Harry.

Nyssa looks at Harry carefully, as if trying to calculate the best course of action. Finally, she nods her head.

"You know she'll most likely find out after this is over right," said Nyssa.

"I know, hopefully, I'll be able to tell her what I can after this is over and we can use this distraction to share the right information," said Harry.

Nyssa nods her head and immediately gets on the computer to begin her work as she sets the mirror down to get to work. Harry could see from the coms and the encrypted League channel, that the Team was already engaged with Klarion.

Harry, however, apparates to a location few knew about, one that he had recently set up for a powerful individual, one who could give Klarion a run for his mouth and ego. The only question was, will this person fight after they have shut themselves out from the world.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

I thought this would be a good set up to reveal Harry's magic in a so publicly.

I've decided to change Harry's outfit. Instead of mimicking Batman, he's going for the Gambit (Marvel) and a bit of John Constantine (DC) look. Only it's black, and the armor he's wearing is Adamantine, only Altantians and Amazon's use Adamantine (I know they got their own metal but their name sounds lame: Amazonian and Althanton. Adamantine is considered to be a mythical metal only accessible to the Gods and their descendants. It's an extremely sturdy metal, lightweight, and works well with kinetic or magical energy. It's like the ultimate ballistic armor anyone could have in DC. Harry's mask is going to be a simple mask that covers his face. His hair also magically changes to white with his eyes turning black with purple pupils.

Please comment and like, i'll try to have the next one up soon.


	13. Untold Secrets

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Chapter 13: Untold Secrets**

 **July 30th, 2019**

Harry appears in the empty hallway that was dark with several broken ceiling utility lightning lamps were broken with their lights flicking on and off; making the hallway even more creepy and disturbing; this would be a good Halloween theme if Harry didn't know what the dangers of the person that lived at the end of the hallway.

"Turn back," said a raven from the top of the broken door.

Harry ignores the raven knowing this was a security measure to ensure that no one would bother the person that lived in this abandoned place. In most cases, the flock of ravens that were present would have attacked; Harry magical presence was so strong that the Raven's knew it and merely kept their distance, just repeating the same words over and over again.

Harry walks forward, walking silently and carefully.

"Turn back," said another raven as more started to appear. All the Ravens were now repeating the same words to turn back.

Harry said nothing as he walks towards the door at the end of the hallway and phases past the door and enters the room.

Unlike the rest of the broken down building, the room was dark making it almost impossible to see anything in the apartment.

"Hello Rachel," said Harry slowly.

"Go away," said Rachel from the shadows.

"It's Harry," said Harry.

"I know, now go away," said Rachel.

"I need your help," said Harry.

"I'm not interested, now go away," said Rachel.

"Klarion has created two dimensions splitting the adults and children into two worlds. Only a master of the mystic arts can fight Klarion, and you're one of them. You're a powerful sorceress Rachel, and I need your help. I hid you per your request, but I did tell you, the day will come when the world will need you. I don't know what your secret is, but believe me, I know you want to help people. I need help to fight Klarion," said Harry.

"I am not leaving," said Rachel.

"You can't stay isolated forever Rachel. You need friends; you are a good person, stop trying to hide that about yourself and accept your strength. I have a new plan, one that I think you'll enjoy. I do think you've been shut in too long, and you need to see what is around. There are those who will accept you, regardless of your secrets," said Harry.

With that Harry apparates out leaving Rachel Roth alone once again.

Rachel opens her eyes and looks behind her to see that Harry left before she could say anything. She looked down and knew deep down if she was going to be honest with herself, she was indeed lonely and miss the comfort of others.

Harry appears in the swamp on Roanoke Island, North Carolina and could see the team fighting Klarion and they were not fairing well. The only magic caster they had was Zatanna, but she wasn't even able to phase Klarion out of his barrier.

"Klarion!" shouted Harry that boomed across the heavens. Klarion and the Team look up. "Your reign of Chaos ends now!" with that, Harry opens his palms up, and Klarion smirk turns into a frown as Harry unleashed a powerful purple beam of raw magical power upon Klarion's barrier that immediately began to create large cracks that said the barrier was close to breaking.

"No, no, no!" shouted Klarion as he looks around to see his barrier was dissolving.

"Get him Teekl!" shouted Klarion as he places his hands outwards to reinforce his barrier.

Harry turns to the orange cat that reminded him of an evil version of Crookshanks before it grew in size and became a large saber-tiger. Teekl roared at Harry, but Harry uses his other hand to the familiar and unleashes a blast of raw magical lightning upon the cat that would have made Zeus proud. Teekl cried out in pain as it was blasted backward and quickly resumes its original shape.

"Teekl!" shouted Klarion. Klarion turns to glare at Harry darkly and coldly, looking at Harry with his glowing red eyes. "I can't believe you would attack a defense cat!"

"You and I both know that 'cat' is no mere cat to you Witch-Boy!" said Harry in a loud voice. "and we both know you can only harness your power as long as your familiar is unharmed and consciousness Klarion," said Harry as he unleashes a powerful blast of lightning upon Teekl.

Klarion saw the blast and had no choice in the matter. He knew the power Harry was unleashing upon his familiar would be powerful enough to kill his familiar. Even if Klarion were immortal, he would die if his familiar was dead. Klarion quickly teleports in front of his familiar and quickly conjures a barrier to prevent Harry from killing his beloved familiar.

Klarion was starting to sweat and realized he couldn't complete his original objective. This sorcerer was insanely powerful.

"Have a taste of some real magic," shouted Klarion as he clapped his hands together and released a dark-red claw-hand towards Harry. Harry quickly reaches inside his trench coat and pulls out his escrima sticks before slapping them together and turns it into a bō staff. Harry draws back and promptly hits the dark magic back upon Klarion, reinforcing Klarion's magic upon him.

Klarion paled at the sight of his attack rebounded upon him. He quickly cast another shield to block it, but the magical force was too much for him to handle.

Harry raises his hand, and Teekl was trapped in a purple dimensional cube.

"Teekl!" shouted Klarion. He turned back at Harry and was very angry. "That's not fair; I'm not taking away your toys!"

"You and I both know what will happen if I destroy your familiar, Witch-Boy! I hope this little fun of yours is worth it," said Harry as his voice once again booms across them.

"Is he on our side?" asks Kid-Flash as he suddenly appears next to the Team.

"Who cares, he's kicking Klarion's ass!" shouted Beast Boy.

Nightwing who was watching knew this new guy could be trouble for them. He was handling Klarion with no problem.

"Fate shall Intervene!" shouted Doctor Fate in a loud feminine voice. A golden light emerges causing everyone to turn to look at Nabu's arrival. From the looks of things, it appeared Zatanna had put on the helm to become Fate to defeat Klarion and end his curse upon the world.

Fate appeared next to Harry as he glares down upon Klarion.

"Aw crap," said Klarion. Fate was about to attack when his outfit suddenly disappears revealing Zatanna, only to reappear again. Nabu looked confused as he looks at her hands. "You're not all here Nabu!" shouted Klarion. "When the worlds divided, so did the helmet! The girl is weak with baby magic who cannot handle the strain of your power! She sacrificed herself for nothing, and you will die!" shouted Klarion as he unleashed a spell upon Fate. Only for a magical shield to appear in front of Fate absorbing the spell. Fate and Klarion look at Harry.

"Fate, you end Klarion's spell, I can keep him busy and prevent him from interfering, the sooner we return this world as one, the better," said Harry.

Fate nods his head and quickly dives under the ground.

"Stop me?" said Klarion as he looks at Harry. "How do you plan to stop me?"

Harry merely turns to stare at Klarion before his familiar Teekl rose up still trapped in the purple dimensional cube in front of Klarion.

"Oh," said Klarion as if he forgot the obvious for a moment.

Klarion claps his hands, and a dark singularity appeared, and he launches it at Harry, but Harry brought Teekl to block it, and as expected, Teekl turns into his monster form in an attempt to attack Harry. Harry didn't even bother to move as Teekl hits barrier and was launch backward once again.

Giovanni 'Fate' Zatanna appeared from the ground and had the yellow crystal in her hand. "Yam Eht Owt Emoceb Eno Ecno Erom!"

"No!" shouted Klarion as the world gave a flash of light and everyone once again was returned to normal. Several chains quickly appeared and wrapped themselves around Klarion with ease as he easily restrained. The world return to normal as the other Dark Sorcerer's appears around the rest of the Pentagon in the complete circle. They showed signs of being defeated.

The Justice League and the Team all looked relieved to see one another.

Harry brings his hands up, and a white circle appears. He then lets them go.

"It is done," said Harry.

"What did you do?" asks Zatarra.

"He has reunited every child to their rightful parent," said Fate.

"Oh well, they don't make evil immortal sorcerer's like they use to," said Klarion. He snaps his fingers, and the golden ankh disappeared. Teekl quickly appears into Klarion's arms, and Klarion quickly fades with a witches crackle.

"He's escaping!" shouted Kid-Flash as he uses his super speed to try to catch Klarion. "Aren't either of you going to stop him?" shouted Kid-Flash towards Fate and Harry.

"To what end?" said Nabu. "Klarion is Chaos personified; there is no stopping him. He cannot be contained."

Harry raised his hands and quickly puts the other six sorcerer's in a binding spell that would keep them there and would prevent them from using any magic.

"Did we win?" asks the new Robin, Tim Drake.

"At a cost," said Aqualad.

"Fate!" said Zatara. He knew he stood no chance against Fate and he couldn't fight at full strength without hurting his daughter. "Great Nabu, please, I beg of you, release my daughter."

Everyone turns to look at Fate for his answer. Harry looks sideways at Fate to know what was going to happen.

"No," said Fate simply; this took everyone by surprise. "Witnessing the havoc at this hour, it is clear the world needs Doctor Fate; and the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts makes her a suitable candidate to wield my power."

The team began to protest loudly with Kid Flash being the loudest. Speaking about the previous wielder of Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson objecting to enslaving the girl to Nabu's power.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously; so I release his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone," said Fate.

Fate was immediately thrown to the ground by a suddenly magical attack.

"Release her," said Harry in a loud and commanding voice.

"You dare intervene with Fate?!" shouted Fate as he raises Zatanna's hands and releases his Ankhu blast upon Harry. Harry raises his hand, and the barrier appears once more, this time with the symbol of the Deathly Hollows was on his shield that blocks Fate's attack.

"That symbol! It cannot be!" said Fate loudly and in shock.

"That symbol?" said Captain Thunder in confusion.

"How is this possible?" demands Fate.

"There is more to magic than the simple Laws of Order and Chaos. You of all people, should know this Nabu," said Harry. "Now, release the girl, I'll destroy you and make sure there is no more Doctor Fate."

"Even if I wanted to, the girl is a suitable candidate to wield my power. The world needs me. Threats are coming, and I am needed," said Fate.

"So be it," said Harry as he raises his hand and prepares to destroy Fate. Fate glowing white eyes narrow as he prepares for the fight of his life.

"Wait," said Zatara. Everyone turns to look at him. "Take me instead,"

"Zatara!" shouted Wonder Woman. Zatara raises his hand to silence the Justice League and the Team.

"I am already in my prime, with my skills progressing no further, and my body is also much physically stronger; better ablet o handle the strain of your power, more so than any other candidate you've had since Kent Nelson," said Zatara.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself, John," said Harry. "I'll destroy the Helm, and you'll have your daughter back."

"I know, I'm sure you do have the power to defeat Fate. Not many can overpower Klarion the Witch-Boy so easily. There is the chance that you could injure my daughter, and I cannot take that risk. I rather sacrifice myself than risk my daughter receiving any injuries. I only ask you this, great sorcerer, look after my daughter. She has great potential in her, and I want you to train her. She can be – "

"Great," said Harry. "Even powerful, as powerful as Fate. As powerful as myself. I know, that's why I recruited her. Her potential is nearly limitless. She has gotten stronger in the past month since I've taken her under my wing, and her growth astounds me. It's the same reason why Fate wants her, she hasn't realized her powers yet, but it will be frightening when she masters them."

"What you both say is all true, however, if I take off the helmet, that one will destroy it, and you can not put on the helmet. So why would I release the girl?" said Fate.

"My word, Ekat em deatsni," said Zatara.

"I won't allow this," said Harry as he floats down.

Fate and Zatara as does everyone else looks at Harry.

"You will intervene?" said Fate.

"You are a Lord of Order, is taking a girl away; who needs her father. something a Lord of Order would do, or a Lord of Chaos will do?" asks Harry as he looks at Fate.

Fate looked at Harry and knew despite how much he wanted to appear again; he was bound to the laws of Order.

"True, it is not Order, but I am in need to return to this world to protect it once more," said Fate.

"I know, and the truth is, you are needed. I would gladly give myself up to save Zatanna. The problem is that you merely assume control of the body and take away people's futures. I will allow you to become Fate again if you allow me to cast a spell upon the Helm that allows you to be more in tune with the wielder and yourself," said Harry.

"What spell?" asks Fate.

"The power of Fate is something the world needs. You also need to join the Justice League; they are in need of someone who is a master of the mystic arts. I know there are some in the Justice League who wants me to enlist," said Harry as he looks at the members of the Justice League who had gathered (Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Giovanni 'John' Zatara, Red Tornado, Captain Thunder). "Unfortunately I have no interesting in joining them. The League is not for me and there other things that require my attention," said Harry.

"Hey, I'm a master of the mystic arts!" shouted Captain Thunder.

Harry turns to look at him. He seemed to falter under Harry's gaze.

"Being bestowed with Divine Enchantment does not make you a Master of the Mystic Arts," stated Harry coldly, Captain Thunder look frighten upon Harry's

"You are nothing more than a child who was blessed with empowerment by the wizard Shazam. True your powers are at the highest level possible for one of the mystic arts; it doesn't change the fact that despite all the gifts that have been bestowed upon you, that you are still a child in a grown man's body. Fate knows magic you don't even know or understand," said Harry.

"Which is something we're going to discuss," said Wonder Woman.

Captain Thunder could suddenly feel the gaze upon the League and knew he was in trouble.

"Then what would you have me do?" asks Fate.

"You represent Order, Klarion represents Chaos. I am the one in between. I must keep Balance to the world. To bring balance to that girl's life, I will only ask you this Nabu, if John Zatanna is to become your wielder, then you will also allow him to take off the helmet when he pleases, in return that he shall continue to wear your helmet," said Harry.

"As much as that would bring Order, it will take me time to return to my former strength. I need to remain longer, the longer I stay, the more power I can rejuvenate," said Fate.

"I have a spell for that; one that will allow you to rejuvenate your magic still. If you agree to this, I will allow you to return. I only ask you of this, try to be a friend, not a parasite," said Harry.

Fate looks at Harry knowing that he was in dangerous waters. The boy before him was godlike in the mystic arts. Only those who had trained in the mystic arts could see the aura surrounding him. It was beyond anything he has ever seen before. Given how he handled Klarion, he would be in the same situation or perhaps worse. He knew there was no place he could flee to where he wouldn't be hunted.

Finally, Fate nods his head. He reaches up and removes the helmet from the girl allow Zatanna to appear once again. Upon seeing her father, she hugs him. Harry floats down and immediately grabs the helm. He places the spell on the helmet and for the briefest moment, allowed himself to communicate with Nabu.

Harry stood before Nabu in what could only be described as a heaven gateway.

"What is this?" asks Fate.

"There is something else I have to ask of you, a personal request if you don't mind," said Harry.

"Why would I agree?" said Nabu.

"Because I'm not sure how this affects me or the world. I need answers, and I can't just sit back and do nothing. I want you to look into something," said Harry.

"Why do you need me?" asks Nabu. "As powerful as you are I'm sure you can easily acquire the answer."

"That's why I want you to look into this; I want you to look into me. To be specific, why do I have such a strong and powerful effect on people, specifically on women," said Harry.

"I don't understand," said Nabu.

"I have a fiance, someone whom I'm going to marry. If there is one thing I know is that when you devote to a woman to spend the rest of your life, they don't want to you sexually active with other women. I seem to be drawing women to me, powerful women at that and they bend around me. I want to know why. Am I affecting them unintentionally, or is it something else?" said Harry.

"As powerful and wise as you are, you cannot find the answer yourself?" asks Fate.

Harry looks at Doctor Fate.

"Believe or not Doctor Fate; most people don't truly understand themselves as well as they like to think. If they did, they wouldn't need secrets now, would they? Sometimes, to see things, an outside party needs to tell them what they see. I need an outsider, someone like you to tell me what you see. How am I able to influence people around me and make them bend to my will without even trying? I need answers, and I fear if my powers can be used to destroy the world," said Harry.

Nabu said nothing as the helmet only remains floating in its golden light. Harry could only assume to be glaring at Harry.

"Is this what you meant about myself?" asks Nabu.

"Even the wisest, the bravest, even smartest of us, even if we're all knowing, can be fooled. If you wish to see beyond your field of vision, you need another to see for you," said Harry.

Harry turns to disappear and return to reality without waiting for Nabu's answer.

"You are wiser than you appear, Harry Potter," said Nabu causing Harry to freeze in his track. Harry looks at Nabu carefully. "Even if you are here, and have the power to destroy me, I can see your past. I know who you really are here and why you are here, I will help you, and I understand your mission. I can only say this, there will be grave suffering you will be forced to endure in this journey of yours," said Nabu.

"But there are those who will save me from my darkness, that alone is worth fighting for and believing in; the connections and bonds I have, give me a reason to fight another day," said Harry with a smile as he disappears.

"Perhaps we all could learn something from you, Harry Potter," said Nabu.

Harry returns to the real world to see Giovanni 'John' Zatara put on the helmet of Fate. Zatanna was crying and going hysterical about losing her father. Harry teleports in front of Zatanna and holds her in his arms as Zatanna cried out for her father not to put on the helmet, but her father does so. Harry places his hand on Zatanna's eyes, and she immediately loses consciousness, falling asleep in Harry's arms.

"Leave them to Fate," said Doctor Fate. He rises into the air as do the dark sorcerer's. "Tell the girl, she will see her father again," said Fate as he and his prisoners disappear.

"You really should consider joining the League," said Hawkgirl. "Not many can overpower Klarion the Witch-Boy so easily."

"Easy? You think that was easy?" said Harry. "Klarion's purpose was to disguise his methods of chaos to stall for time. This spell lasted over nearly eight hours before it ended. Meaning whatever the Light wanted, they got."

"How do you know about the Light?" asks Nightwing.

"I know more about the Light than you do, Dick," said Harry.

Nightwing looks taken back at this revelations.

"You know who we are?" said Kid-Flash.

"I've always known, now is not the time. My guess is the Light was after something they once tried to acquire, but the League stopped them. Has there been any items the Light has attempted obtained within the past month they wanted?" asks Harry.

Batman looks at Harry carefully.

"I'll look into it," said Batman.

"As will I," said Harry as he disappears quicker than anyone could stop him.

Harry reappears in his manor and could see the world was back to normal with everyone in there post. The moment they saw Harry, they turn to him.

"Is Talia here?" asks Harry at once.

"She is, she is consulted with her sister and comparing notes," said his butler Dr. Johnathan Watson.

"I'm sure you already know what happened, but I need to compare notes with Talia," said Harry as he puts Zatanna in Dr. Watson's arms.

"I'll put her in the spare bedroom," said Watson as he carries Zatanna off towards one of the spare bedrooms.

Harry knew when Zatanna woke up; she was going to be hysterical for the loss of her father. Even at fourteen years old, while she craved her own life, she needed and loved her father. Bruce Wayne may have promised to take in Zatana, but he wasn't a father material which is why Selena Kyle kept their daughter Helena away until it was safe for her to meet her father. Bruce Wayne was more concern with the criminally insane than his own family and business. It was slowly starting to corrupt him.

Harry clothes slowly emitted a white glow and he was back in basic sleeping clothes. It has been a long night, and he needed the sleep. No sooner had he turn the corner, did someone thrust themselves at him nearly knocking the wind out of him. Harry could see a dark hair beauty hugging him hysterical.

"Hey Helena," said Harry as he hugs his fiance.

"Did you end it?" asks Helena.

"Yeah, it's over for now," said Harry.

"What happen?" asks Helena.

"Klarion, he created a distraction so the Light can steal something," said Harry.

"What?" said Helena.

"Something from Star Labs," said Talia as she walks forward.

"Do we know what?" asks Harry.

"Not yet, I think you need to use your connections as the owner of Wayne Enterprises to see what was taken. We only got this image," said Talia as she holds up her phone and the holographic image of Riddler wearing a Star Labs coat and had quietly walked out the front door with a military grade briefcase. The person in the car was Sports Master unmasked and in civilian clothes in a blue 1970 Mustang. There was a biohazard sign on the case, but both men were grinning from ear to ear over the fact they got the case. Not one person attempted even to stop them; not with the mob of parents outside Star Labs screaming for information on the missing children.

"Did we get the serial number on that briefcase?" asks Harry.

"Yes, but the distraction caused by Klarion will take time and if we alert Star Labs that there was a theft, it would be chaotic. Not to mention given the fact that they were able to infiltrate Star Labs so easily, they have a spy inside. Most likely someone on Lex Luthor's payroll," said Talia.

Lex Luthor had a networth of just forty-two billion dollars. Unlike Bruce Wayne who had a networth of eighty-seven billion, Luthor was a genius in the business world and was a skilled engineer, but he had blown most of his money early on in his attempt to destroy Superman. When he couldn't overpower the Man of Steel, he sought to discredit him instead. It has worked; partially. Lois Lane was a thorn in his side as she was a skilled reporter who told the story on both sides and she did it with a style that kept the public opinion on Superman's side.

"So how do we get this information?" asks Helena.

"We ask someone we trust. Someone who isn't on Luthor's payroll, and someone who can look into any theft without raising any suspicion," said Harry.

"Doctor Silas Stone; one of the Directors of Star Labs and Board Members of Star Labs," said Talia.

"He is known for assisting superheroes from time to time; mostly the Flash. It would be unwise for us to visit him in broad daylight, I'll visit him when he goes home," said Harry.

"When?" asks Helena.

"In five minutes," said Harry as he disappears from views.

Helena stood there dumbfold.

"Want me to follow him?" asks Kara as she floats down.

"No point, he'll be long gone before you can get to him; also given how late it is, I doubt you'll be able to stay in flight for very long," said Talia.

"True, the yellow sun does grant me many powers and abilities. At the same time," said Kara as she flexes her hand. "my strength seems to disappear under Earth's moon."

"You powers are simple to understand. You have a high concentration of neuro-stim cells, with denser cellar structure. The less you use your powers, the more you can use it at night. The faster you'll drain yourself. Winter days will be murder for you; as you won't can't use your powers for long," said Helena.

"That sucks," said Kara. "Then again, it might not be so bad. How did he do?"

"We don't know, but from the chatter, we learn from the enemy communications, Klarion is venting and wants payback against the 'unknown' sorcerer who ruined his fun. The Light is also aware of him; partially, so they will be looking into him now," said Talia.

"Did you know he was a sorcerer?" asks Helena towards Talia.

"Not until recently," said Talia as she shook her head. "He is keeping secrets, more than the Bat. Then again, from I've seen, he is keeping these secrets for a reason. Possible for our safety, or because of something. Either way, he'll tell us soon enough."

"How do you figure?" asks Kara in confusion.

"Please, one look at us in our underwear, with us begging him to tell us his secrets, may cause him to spill the beans faster than a hippo in water," said Talia; this caused the two teenage girls to grow mischief grins on their face.

Harry suddenly reappears in Star City in his warlock outfit. The shadows were concealing his face with his voice modulator on as he walks inside the home of Doctor Stone. Usually, Harry wouldn't be the one who just merely broke into someone's house, but he wasn't here to harm or steal anything. He was asking for a favor from a friend of the League.

Doctor Stone was inside throwing in a tv dinner as he tried to relax from a long day at work. He was unaware that Harry in his house. Then again, Harry could bypass any security with no one knowing he was even there.

"You know those are terrible for you," said Harry in his mask voice.

Doctor Stone turns around and sees a figure in a black outfit standing in his home.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demands Doctor Stone.

"There is no security I cannot bypass. As for who I am, you can call me Stygian," said Stygian.

"That's a name referring to the River Styx isn't it," said Doctor Stone.

"It is, but I'm not here to burst on your parade or intrude your time any longer than necessary. I trust you understand the recent crisis that has happened," said Stygian.

"It's a mystery and a wonder. I got a call from the United Nations asking for an explanation. That's hard enough to explain when we don't know whatever happened in the first place. There was no warning of any kind! It just –"

"Happen," said Stygian, finished Doctor Stone statement. "It was Klarion the Witch Boy who created the two dimensions that split the adults from the children. It's his style, the true purpose behind this attack, however, was to cover up the theft at Star Labs."

Doctor Stone looks at Stygian before he sighs and sits down in his chair.

"I guess I should be surprised. With so much chaos and confusion going on, a theft would have gone unnoticed. Do you have anything to go on?" said Doctor Stone.

"Everything I have is on this flash drive. Look into it, I'll keep in touch," said Stygian.

The front door opens, and Stygian and Doctor Stone turn to see a tall young African American walk in.

"Hey dad, I'm home. I just got a scholarship offer to – oh," said the young man. "I see you got company."

"I'll leave you, I'll see you again soon," said Stygian as he disappears in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I know the story is a bit in shambles as I did get some facts wrong, but I am working on fixing it. I hope everyone enjoys and do leave your likes and reviews.

Suggestions are welcome.


	14. Shadows of the Future

**Dawn of Justice**

 **Author Notes:** sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy – some with other stories and others with personal life. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

 **Chapter 14: Shadows of the Future**

 **July 31th, 2019**

Batman enters the Watch Tower conference room where the rest of the Leaguers were present.

"I trust everyone had a good night sleep," said Batman.

No one answered; they knew it was a rhetorical question. The attack by Klarion left a lot of unanswered questions. Now a new one has popped up; a new person appeared with abilities that scared the living crap out of both Klarion and Doctor Fate.

"I know this is not how we want to start our day, but before any of our civilian lives get in the way, it's best we get this out of the way while the rest of the world is distracted," said Superman.

"What do we know of this attack?" asks Aquaman.

"Klarion the Witch-Boy along with several other Sorcerer's on our watch list; created the two dimensional that split the world into two parts; one for adults and one for children," said Batman.

"That's not the worse part," said Superman.

"No, it's not. This person with powerful mystic abilities has appeared and easily overpowered Klarion with ease. While he has appeared as an ally, that could easily change given the situation," said Batman.

Batman was well known for expecting the worse in people and assume when dealing with an unknown person they could be an enemy.

"I doubt he would go over to the other side," said Doctor Fate.

"How can you be sure?" asks Batman.

"Because he's a Guardian," said Doctor Fate.

"What? You mean like the Guardians of Oa?" said Green Lantern aka Hal Jordan.

"No, he is a Guardian, one of the first heroes and warriors in the Universe. As he said, he is the one in between Order and Chaos. He is Balance. The Guardians disappeared nearly half a million years," said Doctor Fate.

"Sounds like there is a story there," said Batman.

Doctor Fate was silent as a statue, but he finally turns and floats towards the window looking out to the stars.

"It is a story long before I was created and born," said Doctor Fate slowly. "Before Order and Chaos existed, there was only – the Nightmare. The Nightmare went from planet to planet, system to system, and devour everyone and everything in its path. Until one day, a single person manages to escape the Nightmare. Avoid it and manage to survive, when no other civilization could. He saw something as the Nightmare consume his world and system, and he wasn't the first, but what he saw he would pass on would create the myth of the Guardians. This is their symbol," said Doctor Fate as he turns around and raises his hands. A golden triangle appears in front of him with lines inside of it.

"I don't understand, it's just a triangle with lines in it," said Green Arrow.

"Haven seen and study this symbol for thousands of years, I can understand how a first-timer doesn't see it, then let me show you," said Doctor Fate as the images inside the triangle began to glow.

"Now I see it," said Batman.

"See what?" said Captain Thunder baffled at the symbol.

"There are there symbols within the Triangle, each represents the Guardians, and it's aspects," said Doctor Fate as a line that was moving from up to down moves forward and appears in front of the League. "What does that look like to you?" asks Doctor Fate.

"A stick," said Captain Thunder with a laugh.

Doctor Fate looks at him.

"Though Captain Thunder may have sounded disrespected, he does raise a point; it does just look like a stick," said Black Canary.

"Let's try this again," said Doctor Fate. This time one of Green Arrows rose up from one of his quivers and appeared inside the line. "What does this look like to you?"

"An arrow," said Wonder Woman.

"Indeed," said Doctor Fate. "The Hunters of the Guardians; they are the unseen who have never missed their marks, and no prey has ever eluded them. A way to think them is like Batman and Green Arrow as one as well as the villains Deadshot and Deathstroke all combined in one package."

Batman looks at Doctor Fate. He was a master martial artist and a skilled marksman with unparallel stealth skills. Even Superman couldn't hear him all the time when he wanted to. Green Arrow was the best marksman in the League who can hit any target perfectly. Batman knew this combination would be dangerous to even.

"This, what do you see here?" asks Fate as the circle moves forward as the line disappears.

"A circle," said Hawkwoman.

"A shield," said Wonder Woman.

"Indeed, the Titans of the Guardians; the Unstoppables and the Unbreakables. They can take punishment like no other, and give out their own. They also have incredible strength, more strength then Wonder Woman and Superman have combined; their punch alone – can level an entire city like Metropolis," said Doctor Fate.

"No way," said Superman in shocked.

"Yes, the Titans can easily overpower you in a fist fight. You won't win against one. The reason they earned the shield, is because they're generally used for defensives purpose as well to keep the enemies attention on them," said Doctor Fate.

"What's the triangle?" asks Batman as this was already sounding bad.

"The last one, the triangle is what our friend was last night. A Sorcerer of the Guardians," said Doctor Fate.

"You mean he uses magic," said Captain Thunder bewildered.

"Yes, but magic far more advanced and a million times more powerful than what you have or what I can produce," said Doctor Fate. "that is why Klarion the Witch-Boy fled as quickly as he did. Klarion didn't stand a chance, and he knew it. A Guardian Sorcerer; is someone not even I want to fight and would much rather let them do what they please than risk invoking their wraith."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" asks Batman at once.

Doctor Fate turns to look at him. "Only personality or habits, nothing that can directly hurt them in a way Kryptonite does with Superman."

Batman stares at Doctor Fate and couldn't but feel a sense of dread feel inside of him.

"What can you tell me about the Guardians?" asks Batman.

Doctor Fate looked up and was in deep thought.

"Not much, their existence is a mystery in of itself. All I know is the First One; was known only as 'The Light,' and many who heard of he considered his power; legendary. He vanished as did his guardians and the universe plunge into chaos once more, until the Guardians of Oa emerge to keep the balance and the peace. Even the Order of Fate is no match for a Guardian," said Doctor Fate.

"Are they that powerful?" asks Superman bewildered. He was always considered to the strongest hero of Earth and by many; in the Universe.

"Afraid so," said Doctor Fate. "You are considered to be the greatest hero on the planet; Guardians have the power of the cosmos in the palm of their hand. Some would say their power is greater than that of God himself. The raw magical power I sense from him, was like I was standing before a supernova itself while being turning into a crisp; and I was nothing before him."

Batman frowns at these words. If he needed to create a countermeasure against his soon to be son-in-law, then this was going to be harder than he initially thought.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all getting along," said Saber. Wearing the Guardian Warlock outfit, a pure blackout with purple lines and runes on the shirt made everyone turn to him. He floats down and stands before the rest of the League. Several looks at Sygian and quickly took a defensive posture.

"How did you get in here?" asks Superman.

"I've been here the whole time," said Saber. "As for how I enter the Watchtower, I teleported myself inside; before I hacked into your systems to allow me passages. Speaking of which, your security system sucks."

Batman made no physical motion, but he just merely glares at Saber the same as he would glare at the rest of the League for when they were at out of line.

"That easy?" said Wonder Woman.

Fate seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he stares at Saber carefully.

"I should have expected Fate to reveal I was a Guardian. Klarion is going to be spilling the beans as well," said Saber.

"What do you want?" asks Batman.

"I can do whatever I please; I can conqueror the planet. Rule as a beloved dictator, or even retire on some planet and relax. My goal is quiet, to bring balance. I'm not a boy scout like the rest of you who have this rule in no killing; at the same time – I cannot stand by and let evil do its might. That means in some cases, I will kill my opponents," said Saber.

"I can't be allowed that," said Superman.

"Is it because in your eyes everyone deserves a second chance?" said Saber.

"I believe in second chances, and for those who seek should try to learn what they can do with their second chances," said Superman.

"Even Lex Luthor?" said Saber.

Superman's eyes widen as he clutches his fists in frustration. Superman was the perfect boy scout, but even he had a hard time accepting and forgiving Lex Luthor. Harry didn't understand the reason why but he knew there was bad blood between the two men.

"You have no problem with killing?" said Red Tornado.

"Not pointless killing, not like a serial killer. You have to understand this one simple philosophy; violence can be used for good," said Saber.

"What are you talking about?" said Flash. "We go in, kick the bad-guys ass and save the day. The people love us!" as he kicks back his feet and enters his layback mode.

"That is your biggest failure," said Saber. Flash looked bewildered at this as he sits upright and looks at Saber. Every League member sudden listens and pays attention to what Saber was now saying. "You're not making much effect as you think, and you all need to change your approach before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" said Superman.

"One of my abilities and powers – is to look forward or past in time. I can see events unfold, of possible outcomes; this" said Saber as the room suddenly changed as they all stood up in a world with white ash on the ground and in the air. Every metropolitan city was in ruins with no sign of the human race. "is your future."

"What happen?" said Captain Thunder in horror.

"Looks like a nuclear war," said Green Lantern aka John Steward.

Superman bends down and picks up the ash in his hands.

"It's real," said Superman in surprise.

"How?" said Wonder Woman.

"He merely traveled you all forward in time," said a new female voice. They all turn to see a dark grey skin girl wearing a black custom made amazon battle armor with a lasso around her waist. She had long black hair with red eyes.

"Grail!" shouted Wonder Woman in anger.

"Hello punching bag, it's been many years since I've seen you," said Grail with a smile.

"Punching bag?" said Batman in confusion; this was a very unusual nickname for Wonder Woman.

"Don't bother trying to fight me, you know what will happen anyways," said Grail.

"Yeah, but this time I got the entire League at my side," said Wonder Woman.

"The results will remain the same," said Grail.

"She's right, even if you fight together – the results of the fight will not change," said Saber.

"What happens here?" asks Flash.

"The war happened," said Grail. "The war you lost – because of your inability to kill your enemies."

"What war?" said Hawkwoman.

"The war that is already upon you," said Grail. "The Light is moving, and they are going to strike hard. There are few humans left, and they are in hiding, the roaches now control the planet. No one comes here anymore, Earth is officially dead, and Vandal Savage is in hiding somewhere – not sure what he is planning."

"I'm right there," said Vandal Savage in a deep voice.

Everyone turns to face him.

"Well, now I can kill you with my omega beams," said Grail as her eyes began to glow red.

"I am more than aware that you can kill me in an instant," said Savage. "I have waited for this moment for a hundred years since the war came to an end."

"The war you caused," said Grail as she floated above them and looked prepare to obliviate him where he stood. Her red eyes began to glow hinting she was about to unleash her omega beams.

"Yes, yes I did," said Savage not even bothering to deny his crimes. "I did what I thought was right. Survival of the fitness is what I believed in; I have lived for over fifty thousand years; I have watched and lived cultures and empires rise and fall. I thought the Justice League was in the wrong, so I created the Light – now I am it's last official member – unless you count Klarion whose disappeared into the realm of Chaos once more."

"So why are you here?" said Superman.

"To help you, to save the past and alter the future," said Savage.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Wonder Woman in a loud voice.

"As much as I am responsible for this atmosphere, I an unable to fix it and that is a problem. My entire life is problematic for me, and I cannot enter the past – Grail can exist outside the flow of time and can return to the past at will, but she has been hunting me ever since the Apocalypse I created, so I haven't been able to ask her for help. You Justice League might be my one help in altering the future. Saber is right – you must kill and if you can – please kill my past self. I have finally learned, that I am truly insane and have no right to carry out my plans. Even if you stop my plans – I will make more and more and keep fighting. There is only one way you can win – you must kill my past self," said Savage.

"Why can't we just throw your past self in prison?" said Superman.

"I am immortal," said Savage. "Throwing me in prison is pointless – not only will I be able to break out, but even if you keep me in – I can easily control it. Not to mention I control every prison in the world by the time you return. Here," said Savage as he tosses Saber a small USB fit plus; Saber catches it in his hands. "I manage to preserve that after the world was destroyed – it contains all of the Light's intelligence or at least the events that led to this moment, the League will never be able to kill me, but you will."

"What happens to you?" asks Superman.

"Don't worry about me," said Savage. "I have lived enough lifetimes to know that in truth while I fear death, I truly wish to embrace it now. My past self won't understand, but I do understand now. I was never meant to rule the world – merely preserve its history. Stop me, no matter what it takes."

"Wait," said Batman. Everyone looks at Batman. "What did the Light steal from S.T.A.R. labs during Klarion's diversion?"

"That's where you're at?" said Savage in surprise. "Then it's not too late. What we stole was a large alien starfish from Atlantis; the one Black Manta was sent to retrieve. We learn this starfish had a remarkable ability to control any living host it could attach itself upon. Its name is Starro, and the creature is very dangerous – best for it not to wake up. They love to latch themselves onto any living being and person. They're only goal and desire is to control anyone and anything they came across. Professor Ivo, the Brain, and Klarion worked on it endlessly to create what we called Starro-Tech."

"Is that bad?" said Flash.

"Starro-Tech took you all down without any of you giving a fight. The moment that will happen, I learned – everything about each of you. I acquired all your memories, your every secret and your every move as well as all possible outcomes in the battles to come – which caused this," said Savage as he looks around and sees the world.

"Is there a way to counter Starro-Tech?" asks Batman.

"Yes, the Team called it cure-tech," said Savage. "You will come across it eventually, how they manage I do not know, but they will succeed. Time is against you and the longer you remain here, the harder it will be to return."

"One last question," said Batman.

"If you are wondering who the mole is within the Justice League; all I can tell you is this – it's not someone who is standing here at this moment," said Savage.

"Mole!" almost everyone shouted in response.

The scene changed, and they were back in their conference room.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" said Aquaman as he looks at Batman.

"Don't blame Batman on this," said Saber. "I was the one who came forward and revealed to him that there was a mole in the League."

"You what?" said Green Arrow.

"The only ones who knew besides me, was Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman," said Saber.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" said Black Canary in anger.

"Someone was reporting to the Light about the League's movements," said Batman. "this wasn't about trust – it was about secrecy. Every League was investigated thoroughly since this information was brought to me," said Batman.

"The fact you had to ask means you haven't figured it out," said Green Arrow.

"Not yet, but we do know this – no one in this room is the mole," said Wonder Woman.

"Then who?" said Red Tornado.

"Most likely they came from Cadmus. Cadmus has already proven the capability of cloning Superman," said Saber. Superman turns his head away in both frustration and anger at the results of 'Superboy.' "I'm willing to bet whoever is the mole is a Cadmus clone."

"Could it be Superboy?" said Martian Manhunter.

"Possibly," said Doctor Fate. "He could be the mole and never know it himself."

"I don't think so," said Saber.

"What you mean?" asks Black Canary.

"The information and intelligence suggest this mole existed before Superboy was even born," said Saber.

"Meaning it's someone under us and someone who we trust but least expect," said Batman.

Saber puts his hand under his chin and thinks carefully.

"I think I know who it is," said Helena in Saber's earpiece.

"Who?" said Saber. The League turns to look at him.

"There is one person who is not affiliated with the Justice League and the Team and is running solo, but he operates under both and comes and goes as he pleases," said Helena.

"Red Arrow," said Saber in response.

"Hold on, Roy?!" said Green Arrow as he stands up from his chair in response. "You're accusing my protégé?!"

"Oliver," said Batman as Green Arrow grudgingly sits down. Batman turns to look at Saber. "explain yourself."

"Huntress, get up here," said Saber.

The zeta tube light could be seen from the hallway.

"Alert, an unknown individual has arrived. Intruder alert" said the computer.

"League override; Seven-Alpha-One-One," said the female.

"Confirmed," said the computer.

Huntress walks in the room wearing a fully armored suit with a helm where you see her body whatsoever. The eyes had reinforced lens so they couldn't see her eyes, but they knew she could see them. Her outfit was pure black with hints of dark purple. Batman stood there knowing who had just arrived.

"Alright, explain why you suspect it's Red Arrow," said Superman.

"Ever since he has been denied to join the League he has been rash and reckless. He's working on his own and every time he talks to the League he demands a membership. Every time he is denied, he gets more and angrier, and it's getting hard to say that he's just frustrated, isn't he? What if he has a Cadmus Programming that he is following subconsciously to get accepted into the League. Red Arrow has access to both the Justice League and the Team's files, and he's not affiliated with either. The rule should be simple, if you're not a member of the Team or the League – then you shouldn't have access to information," said Huntress.

Green Arrow sat there looking frustrated and angry.

"I hate to say it, but she does make a valid point," said Martian Manhunter. "If Red Arrow is indeed the mole, then his behavior would explain why he's so irrationally. He does have access to our systems and information. He could easily pass information to the Light without us knowing. It would also explain why he's been so hard to discover because he is unaware of what he is doing."

"Then we need to find him and found out what he knows," said Hawkwoman.

"Does anyone know where Red Arrow currently is?" said Batman.

No one had an answer.

"I don't think that's wise," said Saber.

"What you mean?" asks Superman.

"Even if we suspect him, then it would alert the Light. We could use him to be our spy as well. First, we got to make sure our suspicions are dead on; this means we need to find out exactly how the Light is controlling him, but we have to do this discreetly," said Saber.

"I agree, stealth and patience is the key here," said Batman.

"Then how do we capture him?" asks Hawkwoman.

"We set a simple trap," said Huntress. "He wants to enter the WatchTower right, invite him here under the premise of a mission. The moment he arrives confined him. You can use this if you want to make it easy for him." Huntress pulls out a small bottom and places it on the table.

"What's that?" said Green Arrow.

"It's a truth serum," said Batman as he looks at it. "Very powerful, this isn't even on the market let alone on any file."

"I hope we are wrong, but it's better to be safe – then sorry," said Huntress.

Batman grabs the bottle and looks at the pair.

"There is something else, isn't there," said Batman.

"Yes," said Saber. "I want to make a new team. One that is not officially affiliated with the League, but is willing to cooperate with the League. I have already found a base for this team. Savage is right when we change one path; another will emerge."

"I'll talk to you more in details about this team," said Batman after he stares at Saber a bit.

"I'll leave you to it," said Saber as he and Huntress disappear into a wisp of smoke.

The Justice League stood there unsure of what just happened.

"Who is this guy?!" said Flash in a loud voice.

"Don't bother going after him," said Doctor Fate. "He'll do what he always does, and that is what he wants, and no one can stop him."

"So we have to do what he says?" said Martian Manhunter.

"It would be wise," said Doctor Fate. "If we wish to understand him truly, we have to follow the path he has given us."

Batman said nothing as he stood there glaring at the League.

Saber and Huntress emerge back in their cave as Saber holds the flash drive that future Savage gave them.

"Do you trust what Savage gave us?" said Helena as her headgear retracts back showing her face and letting her hair become free.

"I couldn't sense any lie Savage said to us," said Harry as his helmet was retractable. Harry's outfit begins to retract itself allowing Harry to step out of his armor. "Still, I have reasons to be worried. Savage may be an immortal with goals of world conquest, but he's also insane."

"At least he acknowledges that fact," said Helena.

"True," said Harry.

"What's on your mind?" asks Helena.

"I'm carrying too much weight, and it's making me uncomfortable," said Harry. "I prefer moving lightly and quickly without any armor."

"You know as well as I do, that you need armor," said Helena. "all it takes is a stray bullet to take you out."

"I know," said Harry. "I need something that is reinforced and capable of stopping a knife; yet is light to the touch."

"We could try this new Bio-Weave Kevlar that Wayne Industries produce," said Helena.

"Carbon fiber," said Harry slowly.

"What about it?" asks Helena.

"My new suit," said Harry. "Silk with carbon fiber dragon plates overlapping each other. That could work."

"You could add additional protection," said Helena. "an electrical, magnetic pulse. Fox has developed an interesting tech he calls the Gyro. I'm thinking of adding it to my suit for additional protection."

"Never made it to production," said Harry.

"Nope," said Helena. "not on any records either. We could modify it to out suits. It won't make us invincible, but it should help with building a nearly indestructible suit. Would protect us from firearms and assault rifles with armor piercing rounds. Sniper shots, that's going to be tricky. We might survive, but we will be taken out of action."

"Let's talk to Mr. Fox," said Harry as the two change into their casual clothes.

An hour later, they were being driven to Wayne Tower, the center of Gotham and headquarters of Wayne Industries.

Harry and Helena walk inside and enters the private elevator towards the executive floor.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Wayne," said Lucius Fox as they walk into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"There are some projects we need to see," said Helena.

"Something wrong?" asks Lucius.

"I want to see what my family company is about, and the direction we're going in," said Helena wisely.

Lucius nods his head.

"I can understand that," said Lucius. "This is, after all, one day going to be yours. I got something to show you."

The trio walks around the Wayne Tower looking at all the technology, medical and anything that Wayne Enterprise was responsible in the making.

"We have multibillion of dollars in our products," said Lucius as he shows the young pair a new phone Wayne tech was developing. The couple looks at it and could see it was indeed high tech.

"Non-Military," said Harry.

"Non-Government," said Helena.

"That's right," said Lucius. "One corporation we're currently partnered with STAR Labs, who is a government corporation that works with the civilian sector. Our technology is meant for civilian life; STAR Labs turns our technology into a more military aspect. We're also one of STAR Lab's primary funders. Give to STAR Labs to further fund their research. Though we have strict guidelines about how our technology should be used, our relationship has been good."

"Well we wouldn't want to disrupt our business partners now would we Mr. Fox," said Harry.

"Well, Mr. Wayne object is mostly to improve technology as a whole," said Lucius. "we have many cities and cooperative contractions with other companies, technology, medical, everything that is needed for the general public." They walk into the Applied Science Division where it was empty with only automated drones floating around.

"I see not everything my dad has isn't here," said Helena.

"Afraid not," Lucis said with a smile. "though his tumbler is very interesting, there are some ideas that I have for Mr. Wayne, though he gives his approval before I start on any project."

"I have some ideas myself," said Helena as she presents a USB Flash drive to Mr. Fox. Mr. Fox takes it and looks at them.

"No eyes on anything," said Helena. "some of our projects are best left in the dark."

"I understand," said Mr. Fox.

"Also," said Harry as he hands Mr. Fox a cube, "I think Mr. Wayne deserves a better suit."

"I'll get to work," said Mr. Fox.


End file.
